An Unlikely Pair
by ReluctantSlashFan
Summary: The relationship of Abigail Sciuto and Anthony DiNozzo...
1. In the Beginning

It started with him staying late one night. Abby had been doing some last minute tests on the case they were working on. She didn't give it much thought at first, too busy trying to get her results, and it's not like he never stayed behind before. It was either him or McGee. But when he asked, "You wanna get some dinner?" it kinda threw Abby for a loop. It's not like he'd ever asked her before, but usually he'd add '_with Ziva and McGee'_ to the end.

"You want to get dinner?" Abby asked slowly, meeting his green eyes.

"Yeah, if you don't mind," he responded smiling sheepishly.

"Uh, okay," she replied giving him a small smile in return.

"Great." He leaned against her lab, crossing his arms.

"You don't have to wait for me," Abby commented smiling wider, returning to her computer.

"Why not?" he asked shrugging. "It's either wait for you or sit at my desk, watching Gibbs do paperwork until he glares at me." Abby chuckled at that answer, shaking her head. It was another ten minutes before her computer beeped, the blood samples coming back as the victim's.

"Well, that doesn't help," he said reading the results over her shoulder.

"No, it doesn't," she agreed glumly. She sighed, slowly shutting down all her equipment.

"Want any help?"

"That's sweet, really, but you don't know anything about computers. I really don't want to have to reboot everything if you mess something up."

"Just thought I'd offer," he muttered backing away from Major Mass Spec. Abby smirked at his back, continuing to shut her stuff down. Once her babies were asleep for the night, Abby collected her bag and coat from her office, turning to face him.

"Ready to go?" she asked curiously walking past him.

"Yep," he said falling into step with her. "So, where do you want to go to eat?"

"I don't care. You pick."

"I know this place a few blocks from here. Has the best salads according to Ziva," he responded shrugging.

"That sounds great," Abby answered smiling.

"Great…" And that's how she went on her first date with Tony DiNozzo…

**NCIS**

**This is being published because I lost a bet with Benny. He is doing a happy dance as I write this.**

**I do not believe this couple is possible (that is my opinion please do not get mad because I stated it), I think they are more brother and sister, but as I said I lost. And this was the prize for the loser.**

**However, as much as I don't believe in this couple, I will put my best foot forward and try my hardest to get them down pact.**

**As the story goes on their relationship will grow, and perhaps I will add some McGiva for the hell of it (I can see this couple if I spin in a circle and squint).**

**So, yeah, I own nothing, drop a review if you can, and I'll see ya in the next chapter.**

**Bye...**


	2. Girl Kisses Boy, Boy Kisses Girl

A few days later, after the surprise dinner, Tony noticed Abby had been avoiding him. He guessed he was avoiding her, too. They had had a nice time, really they did, but now they were stuck in the awkward 'post first date' stage.

Tony wasn't sure what they were and he couldn't exactly ask Abby, seeing as both were avoiding each other and all. The date, outing, whatever it was called ended with Tony dropping Abby off. She had given him a kiss on the cheek. That could be taken any way.

It could have been a 'friend' kiss, a 'I like you let's do this again kiss', or a 'your sweet but kind of creepy for taking me to dinner' kiss. Okay, so it probably wasn't the last one, but the other two seemed probable. Tony just needed to ask Abby.

He finally got his chance. Abby called with the test results for their new case, but Gibbs had been in MTAC. Tony took the call and agreed to go in Gibbs' place.

After getting her Caf-Pow, he headed down to Abby's lab (affectionately nicknamed Labby). Abby was bobbing her head to her music when Tony stepped into the lab, typing something on her computer. He watched her for a few seconds, trying to ignore his fluttering stomach. _God she was beautiful…_

"Oh my God," Abby exclaimed turning her head, spotting Tony in the doorway. "You're getting more and more like Gibbs every day," she commented shutting her radio off.

"I don't know whether I should feel insulted or not," Tony responded handing her the Caf-Pow. They shared an awkward smile before Abby turned to her computer.

"So, I have your fingerprints and…"

"What are we?" Tony asked suddenly cutting her off.

"What?"Abby turned, her face a blank mask.

"Us, Abbs. We had a great time Tuesday night and now…" he gestured back and forth between them. "Are we just friends still? Are we a couple? Are we friends with benefits? I mean, I can't be McGee. God, I would rather stab myself in the eye then be McGee, but…" Abby cut him off by kissing him. It was a quick kiss, over before it began, but it sent the flutter in Tony's stomach into a frenzy. He couldn't wrap his mind around what had just happened.

"So, your results…" Abby continued to speak, but Tony didn't hear any of it. He was too busy concentrating on his tingling lips, his thumping heart, his fluttering stomach. Abby Sciuto kissed him, and he liked it. _Holy crap…_

"...but that isn't really unexpected." Tony's mind finally caught up with what Abby was saying.

"Yes it was."

She looked at him curiously. "He worked with the victim in the same office. Why would his prints being there be unexpected?"

"What? Not that." He waved his hands, vaguely indicating the recent past. "You kissed me."

Abby turned back to her computer. "I did."

"Does that mean that…?"

"Tony, Gibbs wants to know if the results came back," McGee said stepping into the lab.

"Dammit McGee!"

Tim looked taken aback. "If Abby needs more time I think that…"

"No, it's fine Timmy," Abby said hurriedly, quickly recapping the results with McGee. Once Tim had the results he made to leave, turning to DiNozzo, "You coming?"

"You should go," Abby said quietly when Tony made to tell Tim 'no.'

"Fine," Tony said and started to follow McGee out of the lab. He was halfway to the elevator, Tim already having pressed the button, when he turned on his heel.

"Where are you going?" Tim asked as the doors rolled open.

"I'll catch up," Tony called over his shoulder, seeing McGee roll his eyes but get on the car. Tony burst into Abby's lab, her music pounding again. In six strides he was at her side. He grabbed her arm, spun her around, and kissed her. She was in shock at first, but quickly complied, wrapping her arms around him.

Tony tried deepening the kiss, but Abby pulled away. She gave him a serious look and said, "Tim could come back."

"I don't care," Tony responded trying to kiss her again.

"I do," Abby said slowly, biting her lip, her face calculating. After a few seconds, she must have come to a conclusion because she gave Tony one last, quick kiss and said, "My place, tonight. And bring a change of clothes…"

**NCIS**

**Okay, for someone who doesn't like this couple, it's almost easy for me to write. I think that is freak :D**

**Anyway, Benny helped with this chapter. I am not very good with romance. I don't know what it is.**

**So, thanks for reviewing and alerting last chapter, drop a comment if you can, and I own nothing.**

**See ya...**


	3. Their First Fight

Abby had been in her lab, fingers flying across her keyboard, when she was interrupted by a pair of arms encircling her and someone kissing her neck.

"Oh, McGee, I didn't know you were so spontaneous," she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Why do you always greet me like that?" Tony said resting his chin on top of her head.

"Because I know it bothers you," she responded feeling his chest vibrate against her back as he laughed.

"So I was thinking…" he trailed off when the elevator dinged. Abby pushed him away, hurriedly saying, "And the fingerprints didn't match the victim's but they also weren't in AFIS either…"

"What?"

"Hey, Abbs, Gibbs was wondering if you…" McGee froze in the doorway. "Gibbs sent you down already?" he asked eyes locking on Tony.

"Uh, nope. Just getting a jump on the evidence," Tony lied smoothly, his face impassive. Abby wondered what he was thinking, but he had never been easy to read. Like Gibbs.

"Oh," McGee said quietly walking across the room and setting a Caf-Pow on Abby's lab's table. "Anything new?"

"Still running the blood samples, but I did get the fingerprints back," Abby answered quickly. "Two were from the victim, but the third was from an unknown. So, either they haven't committed a crime…"

"…or you'll have to dig deeper," McGee finished for her. He nodded, moving toward the door. "Thanks Abbs," he called over his shoulder and was gone.

Tony waited until McGee was gone before saying, "Again Abby?"

"I just… I'm not ready for him to know," Abby said slowly looking back at her computer. They had been together for two weeks, longer than Abby predicted, and the more time she tried to hide their relationship from McGee the more withdrawn Tony became.

"Abbs, you and him have been broken up for seven years," Tony said slowly, patiently.

"I know, but I don't want to hurt him."

Tony covered his face with his hands, taking a deep breath. He ran his hands down his face and said, "It's going to come out eventually, Abby. I'd think McGee would appreciate it if it came from you and not six other agents."

He was trying to make an effort, wrap his head around Abby's reasoning, but she could tell Tony just didn't understand. And he wouldn't. Despite the fact that they flirted nonstop, he'd never had any type of romantic relationship with Ziva. He'd tell her in a heartbeat, but again Abby wouldn't let him. Just in case she told McGee.

"I'll tell him," Abby said softly turning to see the look of skepticism on Tony's face.

"You've said that every day since we started seeing each other. And every time I bring it up, you come up with another excuse as to why you haven't told him yet."

"But Tony…"

"Tell him, don't tell him. I don't care…" he snapped, throwing his hands in the air, and stormed out of her lab, leaving her with tears in her eyes…

**NCIS**

**I wasn't attempting to make Tony sound like a jerk. I apologize if he came across sounding like one...**

**With that said: I can't believe how easy this story has become to write. I have a feeling it won't be that way for long, but until then...**

**So, thanks for reviewing, alerting, and reading last chapter. I do not own these characters, I hope to hear from you again, and I will see you in the next chapter.**

**PEACE...**


	4. The Interrupted MakeUp

Tony sat at his desk, glowering at his computer. It had been three days since their fight, and Abby hadn't spoken more than six words to him. Of course, it wasn't like he was trying to talk to her either.

He just didn't understand why she was so worried about hurting McGee's feelings. It had been seven years, he had moved on several times over, so had she. Why would she care if McGee found out or not? Tony even willingly offered to tell both McGee and Ziva if Abby didn't want to, but she told him no. Granted, telling both his teammates would also mean they needed to tell Gibbs, and Tony was still iffy on that. Rule twelve and all…

_Gah_, he thought running his hands down his face, _this was so much easier when we were just friends…_

"I can see your ears boiling," Ziva commented from her desk, and Tony looked up, meeting her brown eyes.

"What?" he questioned raising his eyebrows in confusion.

"You are thinking too hard," Ziva tried to explain. "Do you want to talk about it?"

It took a few seconds, but Tony finally got it. "It's smoking, Ziva," he corrected putting on a fake smile. "And I'm fine."

"Did you have a fight with your new girlfriend?" Ziva had pretty much sensed he was in a new relationship the day he and Abby made it official. Although she had asked several times who he was seeing, and he had answered with cheeky answers like 'wouldn't you like to know', he had done as Abby asked and kept his mouth shut.

"Don't worry about it," Tony responded still smiling, but finding it harder to keep it in place. He felt more like he had lockjaw and probably didn't look any better.

"I have done all my paperwork, I am… bored. Plus, you are my friend. I will be your listening board…"

"Sounding board," Tony muttered.

"Yeah, that." Ziva pushed her chair across the room, stopping it on the other side of Tony's desk. She sat down and said, "Shot."

"Shoot." She waved his correction off, waiting patiently. Tony didn't want to discuss this with her, or he didn't think he did. He wasn't sure what he wanted. So, he took a breath, chose his words carefully, and said, "She's against telling her ex-boyfriend about us."

"How long did she date this guy?" Ziva asked slowly, her face unreadable.

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to recall how long Abby and McGee had been together. "Not quite a year," he finally answered lowering his hand and meeting Ziva's eyes again.

"And how long have they been apart?"

"Seven," Tony answered slowly, noticing the flicker of surprise flash across Ziva's eyes before it was gone.

"So, what you are saying is this girl is not over her ex-boyfriend."

"No, I'm not…I'm not saying…" humph, maybe Ziva was right. Abby and McGee were always together, they always seemed to get jealous when the other was seeing someone. Maybe Abby _wasn't_ over McGee. It was a possibility.

"You think?" Tony asked unsure.

"That is what it sounds like to me."

"But it's been seven years," Tony pointed out jabbing his finger into his desk.

"And sometimes the heart does not understand time…" she shrugged, her eyes unreadable again.

Tony hated to admit it, but Ziva could be right. He had to talk to Abby…

**NCIS**

Abby's music was off when Tony wandered down to her lab. She only went without music when she was upset. It must have been a quiet three days down there.

Abby stood at her computer, glumly clicking away at her mouse. Tony studied her, really studied her, wondering if she could still be in love with McGee. It had been seven years, but like Ziva said 'the heart doesn't get time' or 'the heart doesn't wear a watch.' It was something like that.

"Come to apologize?" she asked quietly still keeping her back to him.

"No, I want to ask you a question," Tony answered stiffly, ignoring how creepy it was she knew he was standing there. When she didn't respond he plowed on. "Do you still love McGee?" he said it so fast he was sure Abby misheard him.

"What?" she snapped turning to face him, her eyes outraged. Of course, she spoke seven million miles a second half the time. If she couldn't understand fast talking no one could. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Because you won't tell him about us, you won't let me tell him about us, and Ziva figures…"

"Ziva figures? _Ziva_ figures? Why are you talking to Ziva about us? It's none of her business."

"She asked what was wrong…"

"And you decided to share our relationship with her? Ours Tony!" This was quickly escalating into another fight, and Tony was gearing up to sprout of the six or seven comebacks circling his head, but froze when Abby's face turned uncertain. "Ours," she said quietly, biting her lip. "You and me…"

"What you getting at?" Tony asked curiously, cocking an eyebrow. Every time he thought he understood Abby's brain, she went off in an entirely different direction, but eventually she'd explain what she was thinking. It was quiet for a full minute, Tony impatiently waiting for her to say something. Finally she took a breath and said, "I'm ready to tell him."

"Wait, what?" that came out of left field.

"Him, Ziva, and Gibbs…"

"Do we have to tell Gibbs?" Tony asked trying to keep the desperation out of his voice. He would much rather avoid a bullet wound, thanks.

"Yes, we have to tell Gibbs," Abby replied smiling, moving toward Tony. "He has a right to know."

"Rule twelve, Abbs," Tony reminded her quietly.

"He can't fight attraction," she whispered pressing her lips to his. Tony complied with no fight, running his hands up and down Abby's arm, only to freeze when he heard a gruff voice say, "What the hell are you two doing?"

They broke apart, Gibbs standing in the doorway with his arms crossed, the fierce glare on his face directed right at Tony. _I am so dead…_

**_NCIS_**

**_This chapter got away from me, but I like it :D_**

**_Up next will feature both Abby and Tony's POV. For reasons I shall not disclose until chapter five ;-)_**

**_Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, and alerting last chapter. I can't begin to thank you enough._**

**_So, drop a comment if you can, I hope you enjoyed this, and thanks again for reading._**

**_I own nothing :D_**

**_Bye..._**


	5. The Blessing

Abby watched as Tony's legs bounced up and down, his hands clenched in his lap, his face sickly pale with fear. She felt a little nervous too, but nowhere near as nervous as Tony looked. She wanted to give him a hug, but they were in trouble already; best not to make it worse.

Gibbs had made them both sit in the conference room. He stood over them with his arms crossed, but hadn't said a word. It had been almost twenty-five minutes, the silence was killing Abby, and she was sure if Gibbs didn't say something soon Tony might explode.

"Gibbs I…" Abby started but he held up his hand. She closed her mouth.

"How long?" he asked letting his blue eyes flick between Abby and Tony.

"Almost three weeks. Next Tuesday," Abby responded quickly.

"And what brought this on?" Gibbs waited. Abby glanced over at Tony, who asked her first. He was the one who got the ball rolling, and his reasons weren't too clear. Abby had asked, he'd given her half answers.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs said abruptly when neither answered him. Tony's head popped up, his eyes briefly catching Gibbs' before flicking away. "With me."

"Gibbs…" Abby tried protesting, but he ignored her and walked out of the room.

"Help me," Tony whispered before following Gibbs from the room. Abby jumped up, quickly following. Gibbs lead Tony passed a curious McGee and Ziva, right to the elevators. He pressed the button to call the car, waiting impatiently.

"What is going on?" Ziva asked looking from Abby to Tony to Gibbs. It didn't take long for her to put the pieces together. "Oh, I see."

"What?" McGee questioned moving to stand next to her.

"Is it not obvious?" Ziva motioned to Abby and then Gibbs who was pushing Tony into the elevator.

McGee's brain took a little longer than Ziva's but he eventually got there. "You're not," he said looking at Abby.

Abby didn't respond, she just headed toward the elevator and waited for Gibbs to bring Tony back…

**NCIS**

The elevator barely moved two inches before Gibbs shut it down. Tony's heart was thudding against his chest, he swallowed. He waited for Gibbs to say something, anything. He dared not say a word himself. Head slaps were okay when Gibbs was frustrated over something DiNozzo said, but to receive one when he was royally pissed…

A full six minutes passed before Gibbs broke it. "Rule 12, DiNozzo," he reminded Tony quietly

"I know, Boss," Tony responded in a breathy voice, almost hearing Gibbs' SIG go off.

"She mean a lot to you?"

"Yeah Boss." And she did. His stomach fluttered every time she spoke to him, he had to surpress shivers every time their bare skin came into contact, and her kisses. Her kisses left his lips tingling. Abby wasn't like any other girl he had been around. She was unique, his. His Abby.

"She's like my daughter," Gibbs continued offhanded, keeping his eyes locked on the elevator wall.

"I know," Tony said hoarsely.

"You hurt her I'll put a bullet in you," Gibbs finished before flicking the elevator to life. It barely moved a few inches when an impulse took over Tony and he shut it down again.

"Boss I would never do anything to hurt her. I would die for her in a heartbeat," Tony started his heart trumping over his brain, controlling his mouth. "Abby isn't just any other girl, I'm not going to leave when the going gets tough, because I love her…" the words slipped out, but they rolled off the tongue as if he had been saying them for years. And he wasn't lying.

Gibbs was quiet for a second then said, "Just don't let it interfere with your work." And he flicked the switch, the elevator coming to life again. That was it, Gibbs gave them his blessing, Tony just hoped he didn't let him down…

**NCIS**

**Do you think I am subconsciously hurrying through this to get it done or am I starting to, dare I say, _like_ this couple? Who knows?**

**So, yeah, this is another quick update. Perhaps I should say 'sporadic updates' for all my stories. They'd be done in no time :D**

**Anyway, thanks for reviewing, alerting, and reading last chapter.**

**I own nothing, thanks again for reading, and drop a comment if you can**

**Bye... **


	6. Talking with Ziva and McGee

When Tony and Gibbs exited the elevator Abby was relieved, albeit surprised, to see Tony in one piece. DiNozzo still looked a little shaken up, but his color was returning. Abby let her green eyes rest on Gibbs who said, "Don't you have work?" he was talking to everyone.

Ziva's gaze broke away from Abby first, and she moved toward her desk. McGee, however, was still staring at her in disbelief. Abby really wished he wouldn't, she couldn't take the flicker of sorrow she spotted in his eyes.

"McGee…"

He broke eye contact with her at the sound of his name and headed toward his desk, refusing to look at her again. Her eyes stung as she rushed toward the back elevators. She sensed Tony trying to follow her, but Gibbs quick, "DiNozzo," stopped him. This was fine by her, she wanted to be alone.

Once she was in her lab she rushed toward Bert and snatched him up, hugging him close. She couldn't get McGee's look out of her head. She had crushed him, there was no doubt about that. But she couldn't help it, like she told Tony attraction couldn't be fought. And she loved Timmy, she did, but she wasn't _in love_ with him. Tony on the other hand…

She didn't how he she felt exactly, their relationship had always been full of brother/sister teasing. She hadn't even given romance a thought when referring to Anthony DiNozzo. Until now…

But she never wanted to hurt McGee. He was her best friend, her Timmy. And she knew he had never quite gotten over her. There were times when she wondered if _she _had gotten over him. It was a never ending circle with her and Tim. But with Tony…

She drew a breath, hugging Bert tighter. She would just have to talk to Tim, find out how he was feeling about this situation. It was the least she could do…

**NCIS**

Tony tried to go after Abby, but Gibbs' voice rang through the bullpen, saying his name, and he turned and moved toward his desk. He could feel McGee's and Ziva's eyes on him, but he kept his head down, eyes locked on his computer, ignoring them. This was none of their business; they didn't deserve to judge him and Abby. They had their chances and they blew them.

The bullpen lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. No one made a move to break it, and for once Gibbs looked pleased. Tony could tell he didn't want to deal with all this drama, and recalled him asking why he felt like a high school principal once. It made sense on some level; they acted like they were in high school half the time…

About a half an hour later, Gibbs stood up to get coffee and McGee headed out to get lunch. Tony suspected his order _might_ not be how he liked it, if he got it at all.

Tony glanced up to see Ziva's eyes locked on him, and said, "What?"

"You could have told me it was Abby," she said softly, her dark eyes unreadable. "I would not have minded."

"I told you…"

"Yes, she was trying to keep your relationship from her ex, from McGee, but that does not explain why you could not tell me. We are friends, partners, we have to be able to trust each other."

"Like you did with Rivkin?" Tony said under his breath, watching Ziva's face pale slightly, anger and sorrow flashing across her face. He knew it was a low blow, and he hadn't meant to say it, but sometimes his mouth worked faster than his brain. "I'm sorry," he said slowly, quietly.

"Do not worry about it," Ziva responded keeping her eyes locked on her desk.

"If it helps any, I wanted to tell you," Tony informed her after a few seconds silence.

"It does," she replied giving him a weak smile. "And I think you two will be good together."

"I do too," he mumbled. Her smile turned a little sad, or Tony thinks it does. Before he could be sure the elevator opened and her smile was gone…

**NCIS**

That night Abby stood outside McGee's apartment debating whether or not to knock. He hadn't come down to see her all day, he had already been gone when she tried to corner him at his desk, and this was her last resort in order to talk to him.

She took one, final deep breath, her hand hesitating over the wood, and tentatively knocked. She waited six seconds before knocking again. When she still didn't get an answer she knocked rapid fire calling, "McGee, I saw your car. I know you're home."

The door flew open and McGee stood in the doorway. He had changed out of his slacks and blazer into a pair of sweats and a MIT hoodie. Jazz could be heard playing softly, and Abby knew McGee had been writing.

"Hi," she said softly, smiling.

Tim sniffed and said, "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" Abby asked, ignoring his question, her smile slipping a little.

"Why not," McGee responded his face and voice impassive, but his eyes told a different story. He backed up, allowing Abby access to his apartment, and closed the door behind her.

"So, who are you listening to?" Abby asked moving around his apartment, letting her eyes roam over his record collection.

"What are you doing here?" McGee repeated still standing by the door, ignoring her question this time.

Abby sighed and turned, McGee's arms crossed. He was chewing on the inside of his cheek, waiting for her to answer. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," McGee answered stiffly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Abby said softly gripping her right elbow with her left hand. "I was scared you'd take it bad." _Glad I was wrong,_ she thought sarcastically.

"Abbs, I have no control over who you choose to date," McGee responded looking down. She knew he didn't want her to see how he was feeling. He never quite mastered hiding his emotions well, and his eyes were the worst. "You want to date Tony, date Tony. I don't care." His words did not match up with his tone, and she could tell he hated he allowed emotions into his words.

"I love you Timmy, I do, but…"

"Save the speech Abby!" he snapped and it took all her control not to flinch. "I heard it when we broke up, have it ingrained into my head!" He pointed at his head, looking up to meet her eyes. The sadness, anger, and regret that reflected in those two, green orbs broke Abby's heart. Her eyes blurred and she nearly ran out of his apartment, but he was still standing next to the door.

His face softened, at the sight of tears in her eyes, and he said, "Abby, I'm sorry."

"D…don't worry… worry about i…it," she stammered hiccupping. "I..I d…didn't mean to…" when a tear escaped her eye McGee was across the room in a second, wrapping his arms around. He mumbled another apology, tucking her head under his chin.

Abby had no idea how long they stood like that, but finally she calmed down and he let her go. She hiccupped, running her hands across her eyes. "I…I'm s…sorry."

"Abbs, I just want you to be happy," McGee said quietly. "And if Tony makes you happy…" he let his voice trail off, but Abby got the gist.

"Thank you," she whispered kissing his cheek. "I should go…"

"Okay." Although he looked as if he wanted to stop her, McGee moved aside, allowing Abby to head toward the door. Her hand was on the knob when he called her back.

"Yeah."

"Please ask him not to talk about _it_ around me," Tim said quietly. Abby couldn't help but smile as she said, "I can do that." Then she opened the door and was gone…

**NCIS**

**The next chapter will probably be up in a few days. I have an idea of where I want to take it, I just have to write it :D**

**Anyway, I grudgingly admit, this couple is starting to become fun to write for. So, yes, I could possibly be a fan by the end of this story. *Gasp* I know I was shocked too :D**

**Yeah, so I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and just plain reading last chapter. And I will see you in the next chapter.**

**Sadly I own nothing :(**

**Bye :)**


	7. The Breakup

Tony had invited Abby over for dinner and a movie… and other extracurricular activities. It had been over a week since the rest of the team found out. And, although Ziva and McGee were making an effort to get used to Abby and Tony's relationship, Tony could still tell they weren't entirely okay with it. Or, that's what Abby told him.

Dinner had gone great, Tony had made something his third…fourth…second…one of his step-mothers taught him to make. Abby liked it, or she said she liked it, and afterward Tony put in _The Bride of Frankenstein_.

They were about halfway through the movie, both sitting on the couch, Abby leaning against Tony's chest. He had his arms around her, his chin resting on top of her head. It couldn't be more perfect.

Tony had no idea what came over him, it could have been the scent of her hair, her body heat combined with his, the fact that his stomach was fluttering so much he felt sick, but he heard himself say, "Hey Abby."

"Yeah Tony," she responded her eyes still locked on the movie.

"I love you," he said quietly. He felt her stiffen in his arms, and he knew he said the wrong thing. But he still held out hope that she would respond, that she would tell him she loved him back.

"Tony," she started and that tiny shred of hope died. Her tone wasn't one of love but uncertainty. She took a breath and untangled herself from him. She stood, moving toward the door, "I should go."

"Abbs wait," Tony said springing to his feet and chasing after her. "I…you don't have to say it back."

"No really, I need to get up tomorrow," she replied grabbing her jacket. "I…I'll see you later…" Tony tried to grab her hand, but she had already rushed out the door…

NCIS

"Hey, Abbs, it's Tony, again. I really am sorry for springing that on you. Call me okay_."_ He hung up, tossing his phone on his countertop. He had tried calling her six times, but she hadn't answered once. He even called McGee, asked him to call Abby, just to make sure she got home okay. She did, and it frustrated Tony that Abby answered the phone for Tim but not him.

He sighed, moving down the hall to his bathroom. He figured a shower would help him clear his head. He slipped into the room, closed the door, and moved toward the tub. He turned the water on full blast, testing it until it was the right temperature, before stripping down and getting into the tub. He brought the shower to life, pulled the curtain closed, and stood under the spray.

He probably shouldn't have said anything, and he had no clue why he did. It wasn't like it wasn't true; he did love her, but to spring it on her like that. He knew she had been hurt in the past by guys, and the only reason she broke up with McGee was because he was getting too close. In fact, that last serious relationship she had was with Marty and he broke her heart.

But Tony had been hurt, too. Granted, he did more hurting than actually getting hurt. He could never forget Jeanne's face when he told her he lied, and he didn't get added to the herpes alert website for nothing. However, he liked to think he grew up some since then, Jeanne being one of the reasons. And he would never hurt Abby like Marty did.

The water was cold when Tony returned to himself. He turned the water off, shivering slightly, and stepped out of the tub. He dried himself, put a towel around his waist, and headed out of the bathroom. He moved toward his bedroom, dressed, and moved back toward the kitchen.

His phone beeped, getting his attention. He moved toward it, picking it up, reading the 'one missed call' message. He dialed up his voicemail, sticking the phone to his ear. Abby's voice said, "_It's me. I just… As much fun as this month has been, I was thinking…_" she trailed off, her breath hitching, and Tony almost ended the message. He didn't want to listen to the rest, his gut telling him it wasn't good. But he was a DiNozzo damn it, he saw things through. "_M…maybe we should just be friends, for now."_ She sniffed, "_Bye."_

Tony felt numb, his eyes locked on the small television he had in his kitchen. He couldn't believe it. His stomach felt as if someone had kicked him. He couldn't breathe, his phone slipped from his fingers and crashed to the floor.

He hadn't felt this way when Jeanne left him, both times. And when Wendy cheated on him with her boss, he had been sad, sure, but never like this. He slid to the floor, extending his legs out in front of him, trying to breathe through the pressure in his chest. She had left him_. She was gone…_

**_NCIS_**

**_Do not fret, fellow readers, they will be reunited soon enough (after a few chapters of angst :D)_**

**_Yeah, the second chapter in two days. I just couldn't stop writing._**

**_So, I still don't own anything, thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and reading last chapter, and drop a comment if you can_**

**_See ya..._**


	8. The Morning After: A Different POV

Ziva couldn't help noticing something was off about Tony that morning. He didn't joke as much as he usually did, he was actually doing his work, and when Gibbs had asked for volunteers to take something down to Abby, Tony slinked off to the bathroom before Jethro could look his way.

Ziva stood up, after McGee volunteered to go to Abby, and followed Tony into the bathroom. She found him clenching the sink, looking down, breathing deeply. She moved toward him, her hand hesitating over his shoulder, only to step back when he picked his head up and met her reflection's eyes.

"Why am I not surprised?" he commented quietly, looking down again.

"What happened?" Ziva asked curiously leaning against the sink next to him, crossing her arms. "You and Abby have another fight?"

He chuckled humorlessly but said, "Don't worry about it, Ziva."

"You two did not _break up_ did you?" Ziva questioned carefully, watching Tony's shoulders tense up at the question. "Oh," Ziva said quietly. She had not been expecting that. "What happened?" she asked again, this time referring to the relationship Tony had been so sure of.

"Can we not talk about it," Tony snapped pushing away from the sink and trying to stalk out of the bathroom. Ziva caught his arm, pulling him back. "Ziva, seriously, I don't want to talk about it."

"She obviously broke up with you," Ziva pressed keeping her hand around Tony's arm. She met his green eyes. "And you love her, don't you?"

"Drop it, Ziva," Tony said quietly wrenching his arm from her loose grasp and leaving her standing in the men's room by herself…

**NCIS**

McGee noticed the lack of music as he stepped off the elevator. He clutched the bag in his fist, figuring Tony had gone and dumped Abby. It was one of the reasons he wasn't okay with those two dating. Tony could be a 'love 'em and leave 'em' type person. If McGee had half a mind he'd turn around, find DiNozzo, and hit him in the face. But that would upset Abby, so he'd let it go and check on her.

He stepped into her lab, watching as Abby stared blankly at her computer. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she hadn't bothered to put eyeliner on. Or, if she had, her tears had already cleared it away.

"Hey Abbs," McGee said quietly setting the evidence bag by her computer. "You okay?"

"W-what is w-wrong with m-me?" she asked quietly, sniffing.

"Nothing," Tim responded quickly. "There's nothing wrong with you. It's DiNozzo's loss."

Abby continued as if McGee hadn't even said anything: "I m-mean, I can l-love anything. P-puppies, k-kittens, y-you, Gibbs, D-Ducky, Palmer, Ziva, Tony…" she cut off, sniffing again. "But when someone tells me they love me, or _like _like, I can't even muster up the courage to say it back." She sniffed again. "A-and he s-s-said it, h-he said it when I d-didn't think he would…"

"Wait," McGee took a second to wrap his head around what Abby was saying, "Tony said he loved you?"

"My God, McGee, haven't you been listening?" Abby snapped spinning around to face him, her fists clenched at her side.

McGee took a step back, raising his hands. "Hey, I'm on your side," he responded quickly.

"S-so, you agree, I-I should h-have broken up w-with him?" Abby questioned quietly, her face emotionless, her hands unclenching.

"Wait, you broke up with him?" McGee was confused. "I thought, I thought he broke up with you 'cause you didn't say it back."

"Why would Tony do that?" Abby exclaimed her face contorting with rage again.

"What?"

"Just go away, Timmy," Abby spat turning back to her computer.

"Okay," McGee responded setting the evidence down on her lab table. "Sorry I bothered you." He backed out of her lab, nearly running into Gibbs. "I-I…" McGee shrugged at the questioning look on Gibbs' face. Gibbs pushed past him, moving into Abby's lab. Tim just let him, continuing toward the elevator. He couldn't help thinking as the doors opened: _Why do I get myself into these situations…_

**_NCIS_**

**_Yeah, I thought McGee and Ziva deserved their say, too. Plus, I miss Timmy :D_**

**_Thanks again for reviewing, alerting, and reading last chapter._**

**_I own nothing._**

**_Please review if you can._**

**_And I should go_**

**_Bye..._**


	9. Wise Words from Papa Gibbs

Gibbs studied Abby, waiting for her to say the first words. It was custom for them, expected almost. He would stand and listen while she worked her own problems out. Or she usually did. Today she just made a point to stare at her computer, being uncharacteristically quiet.

"Problem Abbs?" Gibbs asked after almost a full six minutes of silence. She shrugged, picking Bert up off the lab table. "This is the reason rule number 12 is in place," Gibbs pressed on. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what had happened. "Though why DiNozzo would let you go without a fight is beyond me."

"How did you…?" Abby started turning to look at him. She took a breath and said, "Your Gibbs, of course you know." Gibbs waited, knowing she was going to start talking. And sure enough:

"He told me he loved me," she said quietly, fiddling with a piece of loose thread on Bert's coat. "And, and I just can't say it back." It was quiet for a few more seconds. "It's not that I don't, it's just…" she took a breath. "He's a magnet for trouble, more so than you and McGee. Equal with Ziva, yet sometimes he passes her. I don't, I don't want to see him get hurt. Or worse…

"And if I allow myself to…" she trailed off, biting her lip. "I c-can't lose him," she whispered.

"Maybe you won't," Gibbs said slowly.

"But how can you be sure? How you can you know that Michael or one of my other exes might not go after him? Or he won't get shot? Or k-killed? How?" a few tears rolled down her face.

"Abbs, no one knows," Gibbs responded. Abby nodded, letting her eyes shift to the floor. It was quiet for a few seconds then Jethro asked, "Do you love him?"

"Of course, I l-love you all…"

"You know what I meant," Gibbs cut her off. "Do you?"

"I-I do," Abby whispered with barely a hesitation.

"Then what's the problem…?"

The lab fell silent again. Abby mulled over Gibbs' words before she nodded and gave him a watery smile. "Thanks Gibbs," she said giving him a hug. He returned the hug, before breaking away from her. "Just save it for after work," he said before turning and heading out of the lab…

**NCIS**

**I tried for a Tony/Gibbs scene, but it just wouldn't come to me. Plus, I thought of a cool scene for a future chapter between the two guys that might make up for the lack of one now :D**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and just plain reading last chapter. You guys are truly awesome.**

**And now I must be off, I have more Tabby chapters to write :D**

**So, leave a comment if you can, I own nothing, and thanks again for reading**

**Bye...**


	10. In the Same Boat

Tony heard a knock at his door that night. He dragged himself from his couch, set his bottle of beer on his coffee table, and moved across the room. As much as he wanted to be alone, there was a possibility it was Gibbs or…

"Oh, it's you," he grumbled when he opened the door, revealing McGee.

"Can I come in?" McGee asked ignoring Tony's displeasure over seeing him. "I brought this." He held up a six-pack with a smile.

"Whatever," Tony responded and backed up to allow Tim into his apartment. He closed the door behind the younger man, moving back toward his couch.

"I see the house keeper came around," McGee muttered no doubt taking in the messy space that was Tony's apartment.

"What do you want, McGee," Tony snapped taking a seat on his couch and snatching his beer up again.

"To talk," Tim responded before walking around the couch and sitting in the recliner kitty corner from Tony, setting the six-pack on Tony's coffee table. When DiNozzo made no attempt to say anything, McGee plowed on. "Look, I was in the same boat as you a few years ago. With the same girl, might I add…" Tony grunted noncommittally, wishing Tim would just stop talking. He honestly did not want to have this conversation with anyone, let alone McGee.

"She told me 'I love you Timmy,'" Tony snorted humorlessly at McGee's attempt at Abby's voice, "'but not in that way.' Not in _that_ way; yeah, kind of depressing when my parents were a half an hour out to meet 'my new girlfriend.' The same new girlfriend who just broke my heart…" DiNozzo looked up, meeting Tim's eyes. He never heard the details of Abby and McGee's break-up. Actually, he hadn't even been aware they broke up until Kate started talking about Abby seeing some guy named Michael (the same douche who tried to fake her suicide, almost got her killed, and otherwise stalked her to no end).

"She's a hard person to figure out," McGee said quietly, taking a beer from the pack he brought. "Bouncy, happy-go-lucky one moment and pissed at something the next." He popped the top off, tossed it on the coffee table, and took a sip of the beer. "But I know one thing…"

"What?" Tony asked finishing his beer and grabbing another one.

"She loves you," McGee said so quietly Tony had to strain to hear him. "For some unknown reason she loves you."

"How," Tony cleared his throat, "how do you know?"

"I said she was hard to figure out, but not impossible," Tim responded sipping his beer. "It's obvious she loves you. She's just scared. About getting hurt, about losing you…" he took another drink. "Just scared.

"But, I think she'll come around. Just the look in her eyes, when you're name is brought up…" McGee trailed off again, draining half his beer before continuing. "She'll be come around," he repeated locking eyes with the table.

Tony could tell something was bothering McGee, but before he could ask Tim finished his beer, set the bottle on the coffee table, and stood up. "I should probably go," he said glancing at the door.

"You can stay," Tony said quickly, setting his own beer down. "I was just going to watch Magnum for a while." McGee looked uncertain. "We don't have to talk."

"Okay," Tim said after a few seconds hesitation. He sat back down, snatching another beer from the six-pack.

Tony hit play on his DVD player, letting the disc he watched last night (after being unable to sleep), roll. It was silent for a few seconds, but Tony broke it with a quiet, "McGee?"

"Yeah," Tim said sliding deeper into his chair.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Tony could tell it pained Tim to do it, to let Abby go so he, Tony, could be happy, but McGee only did it for one reason. He only ever wanted to make Abby happy…

**NCIS**

McGee left after a few episodes of Magnum and three beers. He called a cab on his way out, Tony vehemently against letting his drive. He really didn't want to hear on the news about how Probie wrapped his Porsche around a tree or something.

Tony was collecting beer bottle, in a slightly better mood than before, when he heard another knock at his door. He threw the beer bottles, in his hands, away before moving toward the door. He figured McGee had forgotten something, perhaps he was going to hand Tony the receipt for the beer, but DiNozzo was surprised when he opened the door.

Abby stood on the other side. Her hands were at her sides, her make-up was smudged, and she looked as if she had been swimming. One glance out the window told DiNozzo why: it had started raining.

"What are you…?" he started worriedly. Had something happened?

"I love you, too," she said in an almost whisper. "I love you, too."

Tony was stunned for a second, his brain taking a moment to wrap itself around what she had said, before logic caught up. She said it, she actually said it, McGee had been right (not that Tony doubted him).

"I was just scared that you would leave me or get hurt and I didn't mean to…" Tony cut Abby off by grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her toward him. He pressed his lips to hers; she complied without a second thought. It was heated, passionate kiss, neither registering that the door was wide open, or Abby was getting him wet. Just that they were there, together, and that they loved each other.

Without even thinking about it, DiNozzo scooped Abby off her feet; their lips still locked together, his arms tightening around her knees and back. His foot shut the door as he carried her to his room…

**NCIS**

**Yay, there back together :D**

**I was going to prolong their reunion for one more chapter, but decided I just couldn't wait that long :)**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews, alerts, and just plain reading last chapter. They were awesome.**

**So, drop a comment if you can, I own nothing, and thanks again for reading...**

**Bye...**

****P.S. I do feel sorry for McGee, though. Poor Timmy :(****


	11. Reconnecting in the Shower

The next morning Tony rolled out of bed first, leaving Abby asleep. He kissed her forehead causing her to stir slightly, a small smile appearing on her face, but otherwise she stayed asleep. He moved away from her, heading toward his closet to get a change of clothes.

He slipped into his bathroom soon after, turning the shower on and testing the temperature. Once it was tolerable, he placed his clothes on his counter before stepping under the spray. He closed the curtain, enjoying the warm water raining down on him, only to jump when he felt a pair of arms encircle him.

"Whoa," he said turning his head to see Abby, a huge smile on her face. "Ready for round two?" he wriggled his eyebrows, a Cheshire smile crossing his face.

"It could get messy," Abby replied her own smile growing (if that were even possible).

"Then be glad we're in the shower," Tony countered turning all the way around. However, before they could do anything the bathmat slipped out from under Tony's and Abby's feet and they went down...

**NCIS**

Monday morning found Tony limping heavily into the bullpen, a doctor's note clenched in his fist. Or, well, a note from Ducky. It pretty much stuck him on desk duty until the swelling went down in his knee. He thought about throwing it away, but Abby and Ducky pretty much threatened to tell Gibbs if he didn't. So, hence the 'doctor's' note.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs greeted without looking up from the paperwork he was reading through. Tony noticed the worried look Ziva threw him, her sharp eyes not missing the limp.

"Uh, here," Tony said laying the note on Gibbs' desk.

"I already know," Gibbs said still reading his paperwork.

"Who…?" DiNozzo could have slapped himself. "Abby."

"Uh-huh," Jethro muttered flipping the page over.

"Did she…?" Gibbs looked up and glared causing Tony's voice to trail off. "Going to sit down boss." He turned, limping toward his desk, the elevator dinging to reveal McGee. He started toward his own desk, stopping when he noticed how slow Tony was going.

He raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything and continued toward his desk. It was quiet for a while, but Gibbs phone ended up ringing. He answered it with a gruff, "Gibbs?" he listened, nodded, and hung up.

"Grab your gear," he said pushing himself to his feet. "You too DiNozzo," Gibbs said tossing the doctor's note in the drawer after he removed his gun and badge.

"But boss, Ducky…"

"You aren't running," Gibbs said moving toward the elevator, Ziva and McGee already halfway there. "Hurry up."

Tony dragged himself to his feet, snatched his bag off the floor, and hurriedly limped after Gibbs. He barely managed to make it before the doors closed, trying very hard not to lean against the wall as the rode down.

Not long after the doors opened, but Gibbs grabbed Tony's arm before he could step out. He let Ziva and McGee out before pressing a random button and letting the doors close again. He flicked the switch before the car could move more than a few inches and said, "Remember what I said."

Tony thought about the statement (because it was a statement, not a question) for a second before it came back to him: '_Just don't let it interfere with your work.'_ DiNozzo nodded, meeting Gibbs' eyes. "Just so you remember," Gibbs said before bringing the elevator back to life.

"Boss," Tony said quietly, flicking the switch again. "Abby told me you talked to her…" Tony trailed off, an awkward silence settling heavily in the air.

"Don't mention it," Gibbs said saving Tony from making the situation more uncomfortable than it was. The older man brought the elevator back to life, the doors opening to reveal Ziva and McGee waiting for them.

"Why are both of you standing here?" Gibbs snapped looking between the two younger agents. "The van isn't going to gas itself." And they took off, rushing out the door. With a small smile on his face, Gibbs headed toward the exit. Tony grinned and chased after him as fast as his swollen knee would allow…

**NCIS**

**I... I honestly have no author's notes. Huh, that's a first :)**

**So, thanks so much for the reviews, alerts, and just plain reading. You guys are awesome and I can't thank you enough.**

**See ya...**

**P.S. I slipped in the shower my Freshman year, so I know what Tony is going through. Course, I wasn't with anyone, so no one else was hurt. Just me :D**

**Bye...**


	12. Tony's Angel

Abby got the call halfway through running tests for another team. At first, she actually thought someone had been fatally injured, her stomach clenching at the thought of McGee or Ziva being dead (because Tony wasn't supposed to be in the field, Ducky had told him not to), but the knot loosened slightly when she realized the injured party was just being brought to Ducky. Meaning, the wound wasn't fatal.

Abby left the tests running, synchronizing her phone up with her computer so it would beep if it got any hits, and headed toward Autopsy. She kept expecting to see Ziva and McGee, perhaps with a slight concussion or a sprained appendage, but froze when she spotted who it really was.

A part of her wasn't surprised. In fact, all of her wasn't surprised. It's not like he would follow doctor's orders, and even if he did Gibbs would still make him go. He hadn't been shot, stabbed, or fatally wounded. He just hurt his knee in the shower. Hurt his knee trying to keep Abby from getting hurt. And, besides the bruise on her hip from where she hit the edge, she was unhurt.

"Tony, what happened?" Abby demanded walking into Autopsy, gaining a sheepish look as he sat on a metal slab. Abby had a flash of seeing him, lying on the slab, eyes closed. She barely kept a shudder at bay.

"The lad slipped and fell running after a perp," Ducky responded sounding slightly irritated. And he wasn't fully irritated at Tony, Abby could tell, the older man kept throwing fierce glares Gibbs' way.

Gibbs merely ignored the glares, watching Tony with unreadable eyes. "But hey," Tony said quietly, his pant leg up as Ducky checked his knee again. "At least I got the perp."

Gibbs just rolled his eyes, barely keeping a smile at bay, and said, "At least there's that."

"Perhaps next time you'll listen to me when I tell you to stay at your desk," Ducky said handing Tony an ice pack and a bottle of Ibuprofen. "So, stay at your desk."

**NCIS**

Abby helped Tony gimp toward his desk, barely taking in the looks of concern on Ziva's and McGee's faces. She lowered DiNozzo into his chair and then turned to fix the other two agents with a hard glare. "Why is he the one running after bad guys? Aren't you two trained agents, too?"

"Abby, you really don't…" Tony said quietly, but was ignored.

"I would have, Abby," Ziva defended herself. "I would have, but when I looked up I just saw McGee on the ground and Tony halfway out of the alleyway, on the perps heels. He could have shouted or something, I would have chased the guy, but Tony is so damn stubborn

"McGee, you were on the ground?" Abby said losing her bite, turning to look at the other agent. He had a slowly developing shiner around his left eye, and Abby was at his side seconds later. "Oh, Timmy, why didn't you go to Ducky?"

"I'm fine," McGee said quietly, locking eyes on his computer screen. "Besides, Ziva swears she heard a pop when Tony went down."

"A pop?" Abby said whirling around to look at the other agent. "You never mentioned a pop."

"There was a pop, Abbs," Gibbs said coming into the bullpen. "Don't you have work?"

"Why would you let him go, Gibbs?" Abby demanded her green eyes locking on Gibbs' blue ones. "You knew he was hurt, I told you he was hurt, yet you let him go…"

"Abby, stop it," Tony said trying and failing to push himself to his feet. "This is as much my fault as theirs. Just let it go."

Abby turned to say something, but her phone beeped. She pulled it out, a message telling her she found something, and then said, "I should just wrap you all in plastic bubbles and keep you in my lab." And she stormed away, Tony watching her go.

"Told you she would threaten us with plastic bubbles," McGee said quietly giving Tony a small smile. Tony grumbled something before taking out a twenty, crumpling it up, and tossing it at McGee. The younger agent's grin widened as he stooped to pick it up, grabbing his desk as a wave of dizziness hit.

"McGee," Gibbs said and the younger agent slowly looked up. "Go see Ducky."

"On it boss," McGee said without argument, pocketing the twenty before moving toward the back elevators.

"Abby is like Tony's Angel, yes? Fighting for his well-being?" Tony glared at Ziva, her grin widening.

"She's right, DiNozzo," Gibbs responded with small smile. Tony just huffed and returned to his computer…

**NCIS**

**Okay, that's the last chapter on Tony's knee (maybe). And, for those of you who liked the Tony shower scene last chapter... I did too :D There may be more in future chapters :P**

**So, thanks for reviewing and alerting last chapter, you guys are awesome, and I own nothing.**

**Drop a comment if you can :)**

**Bye...**


	13. Suspicions and Doubts

Desk duty left Tony a lot of time to observe his co-workers. And by 'observe his co-workers', he meant snoop around their stuff. He had found Ziva's date book in one of her drawers, and after flipping through it found she had lunch four times a week with someone named 'T.' She wasn't seeing Ray, last time Tony checked, so could this 'T' be a new boyfriend? Or just a friend?

As Tony pondered that thought, he put her date book back and proceeded to cross the bullpen and break into McGee's calendar on his computer. Abby had taught him a few tricks, plus the limited knowledge he already had on computers, making the process not as hard as someone might think. Besides, he'd done it before; it didn't take a rocket scientist.

As Tony skimmed the calendar, he found that McGee had 'Lunch' scheduled the same four days as Ziva. There was a chance…

But no, that didn't make sense. They were so wrong for each other on several different levels. He was a gawky, computer geek who read a lot. She was a freaky ninja, assassin that read a lot. Other than their weird obsession with reading they had nothing in common. Or maybe they did.

The elevator dinged, Tony hurriedly exited off McGee's calendar before hurrying back to his desk as fast as his knee would allow. He was just sitting down when the rest of the team filed off and headed toward their desk.

"I cannot, in good faith, agree with you, McGee. It was a terrible book," Ziva said moving toward her desk, McGee keeping pace with her. Gibbs lingered behind him, on his phone, barely paying attention to the argument.

"You haven't given it a chance," Tim argued slowly.

"I just do not like it," Ziva responded with a shrug. "Besides, I did give it a chance; I read it like you asked. I could not get into it."

"Well, to each their own," McGee said heading toward his desk.

"What are ya talking about?" Tony asked letting his eyes flick between the two. Before either could respond, Gibbs snapped his phone shut and looked at Tony.

"DiNozzo, take the evidence down to Abby." He tossed the bags on Tony's desk before walking past it to his own.

"On it boss," Tony replied collecting the evidence and dragging himself to his feet. His knee was getting better, barely pained him anymore, but Ducky was still iffy on letting him go back to the field. '_A few more days, Anthony, please,'_ he had said after Tony asked. It was only Abby's glaring gaze that had him agreeing. He made a note to have Abby checked out if he ever turned up murdered.

As he headed toward the back elevator, he glanced back at McGee and Ziva. They acted like nothing was going on between them, and there probably wasn't. Tony figured he was just jumping to conclusions. It wouldn't be the first time (according to everyone who knew him)…

**NCIS**

He had just walked into Abby's lab, her scream-o, metal music pounding off the walls, when she stopped him in the doorway. She turned her radio off, fixed him with a pointed stare, and said, "I think McGee and Ziva are dating."

"What?" Tony asked taken aback. It was kind of freaky her head went to the same place his did; really freaky.

"You heard me," Abby responded moving toward her computer. "I mean they leave together, have lunch together almost every day. You know, except Wednesdays when Tim eats with Sarah. It's just…" she trailed off, gasping. "We can double date if they are."

"What?" Tony repeated crossing her lab to put the evidence on her lab table. "Abbs, I'm sure they aren't dating. They are just two friends who happen to hang out now that we are together. Honestly, I don't even know what Ziva could possibly see in McWorldofWarCraft."

"Tony, sometimes opposites attract," Abby responded kissing his forehead. "Besides, we actually need to socialize with other couples. Hanging out with you is fun and all, but it gets boring discussing the movie we're watching while watching it. I want to have girl talk while you discuss sports with the man." She had adopted a deep, mocking voice for the last few words of her sentence.

"Abbs…"

She sighed, "You're probably right. I just wanted them to, you know? So, Timmy and Ziva wouldn't be lonely."

"What about Max? And Ziva could easily go back to Ray."

"Please, McGee is twelve times better than Ray. And as for Max…" Abby trailed off, turning to look at Tony. "Really, who wants to play video games all day? That's all she is good for is video games."

"Uh, McGee," Tony replied with the implied 'duh' tacked on. He took a breath and said, "Look, let's just let it go. Focus on the case and maybe tonight I'll actually consider sleeping in that coffin of yours."

"No you won't," Abby said with a smile. "But for you, I'll let it go."

"Thanks," Tony responded with a smile, pecking her on the lips. His phone rang, breaking them apart. "It's Gibbs," he said checking the screen. "Yeah boss."

"_You ain't up here in one minute I'm having Ducky castrate you,_" Gibbs growled and hung up.

"What?" Abby must have noticed how pale he had gotten at Gibbs' threat.

"I have to go before Gibbs…" he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, but Abby caught on easily.

"Oh, well, go then. I have work to do," she said shooing him. With a smile he back out of her lab. "And just think about it," she called after him.

"I won't," he called back jamming the elevator button. When it opened and he pressed the 'third floor' button, he couldn't help letting the thought creep back into his head. But he squashed it pretty quickly. They just weren't compatible. It was a ridiculous thought, and with a shake of his head he thought about something else. Like keeping his balls because if he knew Gibbs like he did, there was a chance he'd find a way to make good on his threat. Even if Ducky refused.

With a shiver, the doors opened and Tony hurried back to work.…

**NCIS**

**Now, before you send me the 'Don't put Ziva and McGee together' reviews, let me explain why I am doing it. I had an idea for the last chapter of this story, and in order for it to work I have to put Ziva and McGee together. I won't go into details now, it will ruin the ending, but I hope it'll be worth it :D**

**And, in this story, Ray and Ziva are not together. I am not a fan of his (I am secretly hoping the show breaks them up and she realizes she loves Tony, though the rate the show has been going for eight, now nine, years I doubt there will be any main character hook ups this year either), so I apologize to all who are fans of CI-Ray. Please don't take it personal.**

**Anyway, I'd better go. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and reading last chapter.**

**Drop a comment if you can.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**And I own nothing**

**PEACE OUT...**


	14. Tattoos and Discoveries

Abby ran her fingers across Tony's bare back, tracing the muscles, sending a burst of goose pimples across his flesh. She smiled, allowing her fingers to continue their trek. When she hit the middle of his back he shivered awake and said, "What's wrong?"

"You should get a tattoo," Abby suggested feeling him still beneath her hand.

"No," he answered after a few seconds hesitation.

"But Tony…"

"Abbs, you know I don't like needles," he pointed out turning to face her; her hand flopped to the mattress.

"I thought my friend helped you…"

"Not really," Tony mumbled toying with her hand. "Besides, I really don't want a tattoo."

"McGee got a tattoo," Abby pointed out slowly, looking down at her hand in his.

"He also got it removed when you broke up with him," Tony responded meeting her eyes.

"I didn't know that," she said quietly, furrowing her eyebrows, ducking her head. They were silent for a few seconds and then Tony sighed and asked, "Why do you want me to get a tattoo?"

"I don't know," she said softly, watching as he continued to play with her hand. "You're the only one who hasn't gotten one. Kate did, McGee did, Ziva did…" that tiny tidbit of knowledge peaked his interest, but Abby could tell Tony was trying hard not to ask.

His control lasted all of fifteen seconds. "Where?" he asked and she looked up, smiling slightly.

"Call her and ask," she said raising her eyebrows. Abby could tell he was torn. He wanted so bad to call Ziva and bug her about her tattoo (painfully it reminded Abby of when Tony realized Kate had a tat), but he also didn't want to hurt Abby. Calling another woman while he was in bed with his girlfriend wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do.

"Fine, I'll call her," Abby said sitting up and grabbing her phone off Tony's nightstand. She scrolled through her contacts, hitting send on Ziva's number. It rang three times before a sleepy, familiar, _male_ voice answered, "_Hello_?"

"What?" Tony asked probably noticing Abby's wide eyes.

"_Hello?"_ the male said again, sounding irritated. Abby hung up quickly, tossing the phone away from her as if it had turned into something disgusting… like a Justin Bieber bobble head or something.

"What?" Tony repeated sitting up, looking worried. "Is Ziva okay?"

"She's fine," Abby responded through numb lips.

"Then what's wrong? Did a guy answer?" Tony waggled his eyebrows, grinning.

"Yes," she answered softly.

"Do you know who?" DiNozzo asked, his grin widening.

"McGee," Abby replied and his smile wilted. She had been right. They were together. _Oh my gosh..._

**_NCIS_**

**_I promise McGee and Ziva are just a background couple. I won't get into details about their shenanigans because I know this is a Tabby story and not a McGiva. But, like I said, it is essential for the ending. And I am excited for the ending :D_**

**_So, yeah, thanks so much for reviewing, alerting, and reading last chapter._**

**_I own nothing, drop me a comment if you want, and thanks for reading._**

**_PEACE OUT..._**


	15. Realization

The office found out pretty quickly that McGee and Ziva were an item. Not nearly as quickly as Tony and Abby, seeing as Gibbs pretty much marched Tony to the elevator after carting both to the conference room, but quickly nonetheless.

Gibbs didn't give Tim the exact same speech he gave Tony in the elevator, Ziva could herself if McGee tried anything (not that he would, Tony never saw McGee taking chances that drastic), but he did take both to the conference room. When they exited, some half-hour later, Gibbs was muttering about 'rule twelve' while Ziva and McGee lagged behind him. Tim's face was mortified, Ziva's eyes were full of irritation.

That had been a month ago, and although Tony had been giving both total crap about their relationship, he was still a bit bothered by it. It wasn't jealousy, he loved Abby too much to feel jealous towards Tim McGee and Ziva David, but it still bothered him.

Though, in retrospect, he really didn't have time to actually think about the exact reason it bothered him. Palmer's wedding was around the corner and he had a bachelor party to plan.

There was no doubt Jimmy would pick him to be his best man. Palmer didn't have any brothers, he really didn't get along with McGee, Gibbs scared the crap out of him, and outside of work he rarely spent a lot of time with Ducky. Tony was the most obvious choice.

The night of the bachelor party, Tony took the boys out to a club before dragging them back to his place for a Top Gun showing. Actually, when he brought them back to his place, he hadn't exactly had a movie in mind. But Top Gun was in the DVD tray, so he settled on Top Gun.

While he was getting beers for the guys, he heard someone come up behind him. By the stumble he knew it had to be either McGee or Palmer, neither holding their liquor quite as well as Gibbs, Ducky, or Vance (Tony wasn't sure why he invited Vance and was actually surprised he agreed to go out). When they cleared their throat he knew exactly who it was.

"McGee?" he said by way of greeting, kicking the fridge door shut after collecting five bottles of beer, turning to face the younger guy.

"I found this in your coat pocket," Tim responded holding up something in his hands. Before Tony could say anything, McGee rushed on. "I wasn't going through your pockets or anything, I just wanted to hang it up and this fell out."

"Okay," Tony replied putting the beers on the counter to take it from him.

"It'll suit her," Tim commented nonchalantly, or at least attempting to. Something in his eyes gave him away, a flash of loss and regret. "I-I won't tell…" And right there, Tony realized just why McGee turned to Ziva. He had been pining after Abby for so long, hoping that one day she would see he really, truly loved her, that when she and Tony started getting serious McGee finally realized he had lost his chance. He turned to Ziva because she was familiar and, not safe exactly, but probably in the similar mind-set as him.

It could have started as something casual, two lost souls comforting each other, but it grew; just like it did with Abby and him. Suddenly, their relationship didn't seem so mind-boggling to Tony.

"I know," Tony said with a sigh, answering both McGee's observation and his half-promise. He slipped the item in his pocket, nodding toward the beers. "You wanna help me?"

"Sure," Tim said nodding back. Tony smiled, let his friend take half the beers, and headed into the living room. Maybe Abby was right, maybe opposites did attract. Or maybe McGee and Ziva had a lot more in common than Tony realized...

**NCIS**

**I am sorry this took so long, I honestly just haven't felt like writing (weird seeing as I LOVE to write). But I think my muse is back from wherever the heck it went...**

**Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews, alerts, and reading last chapter. Though it upset some of you to the point where you stopped reading, I doubly thank the ones who are sticking with this until the end.**

**So, I own nothing, thanks so much for reading this chapter, and drop me a comment.**

**Bye...**

**P.S. Feel free to guess what McGee found in Tony's pocket... I have a feeling a lot of you will get it :D**

**P.P.S. More Tabby in the next chapter, no more mention of McGiva unless in passing, and for those who want to give up on this for one, stupid couple than thanks for reading what you did, sorry to see you leave, and here's hoping you don't ignore anything else I write in the future.**


	16. Father of the Bride

The wedding went by in a blur. Though, at one point, Tony did notice Jimmy letting his eyes linger a second longer on Breena when she walked down the aisle. He looked away from the couple when he caught Abby looking at him from the corner of his eye. He flashed a grin her way, she smiled back, and the wedding proceeded.

Afterwards, the reception was held at some place Tony had never been to. He leaned against the wall, watching Breena and Jimmy share their first dance, burying his hands in his pockets. The fingers of his right hand brushed against the glossy, wooden box he had taken to carrying around. He wasn't planning on asking Abby here, this was Breena and Jimmy's day, but he did have something he needed to do.

He pushed away from the wall, maneuvering around couples as they began joining Breena and Palmer on the dance floor. Tony caught a glimpse of McGee and Ziva, but didn't spare them more than a second's glance. He managed to find who he was looking for after a few moments of searching, grateful Abby was busy dancing with Ducky.

"Hey, boss," Tony said taking a seat next to Gibbs. The older man's tie had been loosened, a beer sat in front of him, and he was watching the dancing couples. Tony had a feeling he wasn't really seeing them, but remembering a time when he and Shannon were together. But DiNozzo knew enough not to ask.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs greeted him, letting his blue eyes lock on Tony's. It was quiet for a few seconds, Tony trying, and failing, not to fidget, before Gibbs continued. "Something on your mind?"

Tony tried several times to get the words out, but for the first time in a while he was tongue tied. He didn't do well tongue tied. Quiet and speechless did not make up his personality. But try as he might, he couldn't force the question out.

So, he proceeded to take the box from his pocket and gently place it on the table. Had it been anyone else, there would have been some cheesy joke like 'Maybe we should have dinner first' or 'Oh, Tony, you shouldn't have.' But this was Gibbs, and Gibbs probably put the pieces together when he first noticed Tony squirm under his gaze.

And, since it was Gibbs, he waited for Tony to say the first words. The ball was in DiNozzo's court, he just had to get it going. "I was…" this was harder than he thought it'd be. "Boss, you…" he drew a deep breath and plowed on. "Gibbs, you are the closest thing to a father Abby has. And, I really debated whether or not to actually ask you or just go ahead and skip this part. But you'll never get to experience this with Kelly…" Tony's words died on his lips, he wondered if he crossed some unknown line.

Gibbs was quiet for a several minutes, looking down at the box. He drew a breath, let it out, and softly asked, "Why are you _me_ showing this?"

"Boss, I just said…" Tony trailed off again, catching on fairly quickly. "So, that's a yes?" how Gibbs managed to hold an eye roll back was beyond Tony's comprehension, but the tired look was enough.

Gibbs picked the box up, flipping it open to look at the ring. He chuckled at the design, shaking his head. He snapped the lid closed, handing the box back to Tony. "It suits her."

"I know."

"You sure about this?"

"Yes," Tony answered without hesitation.

"Don't wait long," Gibbs responded getting to his feet, grabbing his beer bottle. He disappeared into the crowd, Tony replacing the ring in his pocket just as he heard a voice say, "Let's go, mister." He looked up to see Abby standing above him, wearing a long red and black dress and matching platform heels.

Tony smiled, allowing himself to be dragged to his feet and towards the dance floor. He knew he had to ask her soon, Gibbs' words running through his head, but for now he could wait. He knew this was Breena and Palmer's day. He and Abby would have theirs soon enough…

**NCIS**

**Yep, it was a ring for those who guessed :D**

**And Teal as much as I loved your ring suggestion (seriously, if I had the money I would walk into a jewelry store and ask for one just like that :)) I went with something a tad different. The link is in my profile for those curious enough to look. Let me know if it's a good choice or not :D**

**So, thanks for the reviews and alerts last chapter, thanks for reading, and I own nothing.**

**Please drop a comment if you can.**

**PEACE OUT...**


	17. The Planned Unplanned Proposal

He had had a plan, a good plan. He came up with it when he was supposed to be doing paperwork. He was going to make Abby dinner, light the only candle he owned (a gift from the step-mom after that one step-mom… Tony seriously lost track of the amount of times his father had gotten married), and ask her halfway through dinner. He refrained from doing the whole 'hide the ring in the dessert/drink' thing. It was kind of over used and he was anything but cliched.

He managed to duck out of work early that day, though he suspected Gibbs knew what he had planned (strange since he came up with that plan _that _day) a tad nervous as he drove home. Once he was inside his apartment, searching through his cabinets, he realized he had nothing to cook.

"Shit," he whispered with a sigh, heading out the door again. On the way, he realized he should probably invite Abby over. He hadn't exactly had time to ask her over, since she had been away at a forensics' expo all day. She had gotten back about four, but he suspected she headed home. He would too if he had been out of town all day.

"Hey, Abbs, it's Tony," he said into his phone as he started driving to the store. Her voicemail had picked up, meaning she was probably either sleeping or couldn't get to her phone. "I know you've just gotten home, but I missed you…" he shrugged, figuring that would be enough to get her over to his place. He did miss her, it wasn't a lie, but he could easily drive to her place. But he needed her at his apartment…

"So, yeah, just wanted to see you. Come on over, okay? It's Tony." His eyebrows furrowed as he hung up his phone. She knew exactly who it was, why was he telling her? And why did he tell her twice? He shook his head, continuing to the store…

**NCIS**

Abby had been in the shower when he called, and couldn't help smiling at the message Tony left. He hadn't exactly given her a time to show up, so she decided to take a nap first. She had been up since three, on her feet all day at the expo, and was pretty tired.

After an hour and a half nap, she brushed her hair out, put it in two braids, donned her plaid skirt and a white shirt, with her platform boots, and headed out. She drove the familiar route to his apartment, still a little tired, but she had a feeling Tony was cooking. Next to Ziva and Ducky, he was probably the third best cook on their team. And she was really hungry…

She pulled into Tony's parking lot, parking next to his car, and headed inside. About halfway down his hall, she smelled something burning. She wondered who had burnt their dinner. And when she stopped in front of Tony's apartment, she got an answer to her question.

She opened the door cautiously, freezing in the doorway. She crossed her arms, trying hard not to laugh at the sight. Tony was trying to put out a small fire on his stove with a small extinguisher, while a charred looking dish sat on the counter next to a steaming pot. His hair was disheveled, his outer shirt was unbuttoned, and one of his shoes was missing. The table had wax all over it from a knocked over candle.

"What happened?" Abby asked once the fire had been extinguished.

"I…" Tony turned, his eyes meeting hers. "My oven screwed up somehow and totally ruined dinner. I wasn't paying attention to the stove top and it caught my pot holder on fire, and while I was trying to put the fire out I knocked the candle over." he sighed heavily. "I just wanted everything to be perfect." He leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling.

"For what?" Abby questioned furrowing her eyebrow.

He sighed again, lowering his head to look at her, running a hand down his face, and reached into his pocket. He pulled something out, moving across the apartment to hand it to her. She took the small box from him, her heart thudding against her chest. She had a feeling what the box contained, why he wanted her over here, why he was trying to make everything perfect…

She looked up to meet his eyes and he said, "It's not how I planned it exactly, but I guess it'll work." He took the ring back from her loose grasp, slowly lowering himself onto one knee. "Okay, so…" he trailed off taking in a breath. "I love you, you know this. I mean, I went to Gibbs to ask…"

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah, Gibbs," he replied nodding. She couldn't believe how closely he followed tradition. She hadn't pegged him for someone who asked for permission before asking 'the big question.' Hell, she hadn't pegged him for someone who would actually ask 'the big question'; at least, not for another few years. He may have matured in the recent years, but he still was Tony DiNozzo.

"So, um…" he cleared his throat, flipping the box open and turning it to show her the ring. "Abby Sciuto, will you marry me…?"

**NCIS**

**I am not very romantic, so I did things the WWG way: awkward and unplanned :D**

**I know the proposal is sorta rushed, I am sorry for that, but I promise I will at least try to make the wedding longer. And hopefully not that rushed... I say hopefully because I can't be one-hundred percent sure I won't 'awkward' that up, too... If that made any sense.**

**So, yeah, thanks for reading, drop me a comment if you can, and thanks ever so much for reviewing and alerting last chapter.**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**BYE...**

**P.S. Benny liked the idea of Tony's perfect planning going wonky. I did, too...**


	18. Abby's Fears

Abby hadn't given him an answer. When he asked, he had caught her by surprise. She loved him, could picture spending her life with him, but given the chance to actually make that picture come true. To have the ring, right in front of her, had her speechless for once in her life.

Though he tried to hide his disappointment, as many masks as he put up Abby liked to think she could read him fairly well (second best to Gibbs), she still saw right through his smiled. He had then handed her the ring, and said, _"__When __you__'__re __ready __let __me __know.__"_

The ring now sat on her lab table, lid closed, almost taunting Abby. She had lost count the number of time she had opened the box, looked down at the two snakes holding a ruby in between their teeth. She loved the ring, no doubt about that, and the fact that he picked it out showed he really got her, but she just didn't know if she was ready for this type of commitment.

"Hey Abby," a voice said and she turned, watching as Jimmy stepped into the lab.

"Hi Jimmy," she responded giving Jimmy a small smile. "What's up?"

"I was just…" Jimmy trailed off, eyes widening as they looked past her shoulder. "Is that what I think it is?" Abby's head snapped back to the ring, her hand quickly snatching it off her table. She didn't want anyone to know just yet, not until she gave Tony an answer.

"Don't tell anyone," she said pocketing the ring.

"But why, don't you want anyone to know you and Tony are…?" Jimmy trailed off, realization dawning on him. "You haven't answered him yet, have you?"

Abby was quiet for a second, her lip between her teeth, but finally shook her head and said, "I don't know if I am ready."

"Why not?" Palmer asked curiously furrowing his eyebrows.

"It's just…" Abby sighed, taking the ring from her pocket again. She opened the lid, looking down at it. "What happens if sometime down the line we have a kid? And when this kid is around one or two, Tony…" she couldn't bring herself to finish her thought, her eyes stinging, but Jimmy caught on. He may have been awkward, but he wasn't stupid. "I don't think I could handle that," she whispered looking down at the floor.

Jimmy looked down at the wedding band on his finger and commented, "You think Breena doesn't worry about me every single day? I'm sure she is scared something could happen to me, but, heaven forbid, something could happen to her, too.

"The worst thing about life is we can't predict the future, but just because we can't doesn't mean we shouldn't live it." Abby wasn't used to having conversations like these with Palmer, and he wasn't up to Gibbs' speed, but his words did make sense. Then he awkwardly ended his speech with: "I mean, as bad as we want to, we can't…"

"Yeah, you're right," Abby replied looking at the ring again.

"Do love him?" Palmer asked curiously after a few seconds of silence.

Abby took a breath, looked up from the ring, and met Jimmy's eyes. "Yes," she replied quietly, smiling, looking back at the ring.

"Can you picture your life with him?" Abby nodded. "Then you have your answer." Jimmy smiled just as his phone rang. He answered it, nodded a couple times, and then hung up. "That was Doctor Mallard. I have to go to…" he pointed behind him.

"Okay. Thanks Jimmy," Abby said softly, watching as Palmer walked out of the room. She took the ring out of the box, placing it on her left, ring finger. Maybe getting married wouldn't be so bad after all…

**NCIS**

Abby had been going over evidence for a case for another team when her phone rang. She moved across her lab, glancing back at her computer, hardly paying attention, wondering when Tony was going to get back so she could tell him 'yes.'

"Hello?" she answered moving back to her computer, checking the screen a second time. The tests should have been almost done, very close...

"Abby," Ziva's voice had Abby's heart thudding against her chest. Something had happened, something bad.

"Who?" she whispered her eyes stinging with unshed tears.

"Abby, get to Bethesda now, it's bad," Ziva said telling Abby what she had already known, but had not answered who was in trouble. Though, she had a feeling who it was, she just needed to get confirmation.

"Who, Ziva," Abby demanded.

"Tony…"

**NCIS**

**Yep, I ended this chapter on another cliffhanger... sorry.**

**But don't fret, next chapter I will have it in Tony's POV, so you all can see what happened to him.**

**So, thanks ever so much for the reviews and alerts and favs last chapter. They were awesome.**

**Thanks for reading, I do not own these characters, and I should go.**

**BYE...**


	19. Never Got An Answer

He figured no answer was better than an outright 'no.' That, however, didn't stop him from feeling a little hurt, but he still gave her a smile and the ring, holding on to that small, shred of hope he had that she'd say 'yes' in the end. Until then, he decided to concentrate on his work.

He noticed both McGee and Gibbs shooting him looks all day. McGee's were not as subtle as Gibbs', but Tony knew both men wanted to know the same thing: had he asked Abby, yet? Though, with Gibbs, he could already know he asked and just wanted to know if he and Abby were getting married or not, but Tony could not be sure. Regardless, he gave no indication either way, and really hoped to keep it that way until he actually had her answer.

Gibbs got the call around ten. Tony had been on his third game of solitaire, McGee had been doing some computer stuff, and Ziva was getting caught up on paperwork when Gibbs' phone rang. They all stopped, watching as he answered the call, "Gibbs."

He listened, nodded a couple times, and then hung up, getting to his feet. "Gear up," he said retrieving his badge and gun from his desk drawer. Tony was the first to his feet, collecting his gear, and followed Gibbs to the elevator, Ziva and McGee behind him.

"What have we got, boss?" Tony asked as the piled into the elevator, Gibbs pressing the first floor button.

"A dead marine, DiNozzo," he replied as the doors closed…

**NCIS**

The investigation started out normal. McGee bagged and tagged, Ziva sketched, and Tony conducted interviews while Gibbs took pictures. The man had been stabbed to death, left in the parking lot of a grocery store. A couple teenage, employees found him.

The usual lurkers stood behind the barriers, the agents taking no notice of them. They were a nuisance, sure, but very rarely had anyone in the crowd actually attacked them.

Tony was just finishing up with the last employee when he heard a shout of surprise. He turned, watching as McGee crashed to the ground, blood pouring from his cheek, while a figure sprinted towards the back alley

It was almost a repeat of a few months ago, save for the blood, and Tony kicked into police officer mode. He chased after the perp, footsteps pounding after him. The perp lead him through a maze of stone and brick walls, filth, and, if he wasn't mistaken, a homeless person or two.

During the chase, Tony managed to lose him. Or, he thought he lost him. While he was running past a doorway, someone stepped out in front of him, surprising him for a second. It was a second too late, in Tony's case, as a sharp pain spread through his stomach.

As he fell, he felt someone rush past him. He could hear a struggle, but when he turned his head to see who was fighting, someone knelt next to him to block his view.

"You're going to be okay," a familiar voice said and McGee's face flooded his vision, his cheek still bleeding.

"What…?" he turned his head back to his stomach, noticing a blood, stained knife sticking out of his body, his blood spilling onto the ground. It explained what the guy did to McGee's face, sliced it with the knife.

"Hey, DiNozzo," a new voice said and he turned his head, meeting Gibbs' blue eyes. He had a split lip, but otherwise looked unharmed.

"Gibbs, I have called an ambulance," Ziva replied kneeling next to McGee. "And I locked the perp into your car." She looked down at Tony. "Oh my God…"

"D-damn," Tony whispered as Gibbs pulled his jacket off, wrapping it around him.

"What?" the older man asked, beckoning McGee to give him his jacket.

"I-I never got a-an answer," Tony responded coughing. He was sure Gibbs said something, but darkness was quickly flooding his vision. He had enough time to catch Ducky's arrival before everything went black…

**NCIS**

**I promise the next chapter will not end on a cliffhanger :D**

**So, yeah, that's what happened to Tony. This was supposed to be a story line for later on, but I really wanted to write it, so I used it earlier. Don't worry, I thought of another to replace it...**

**Whatever, anyway, thanks for reading, alerting, and reviewing last chapter. Let me know what you thought of this. And I own nothing.**

**Bye...**

**P.S. I want to ask you guys something. Do you like the short chapters or do you want longer ones? Just curious...**

**PEACE OUT...**


	20. For Better or Worse

Abby found Gibbs, Ziva, Ducky, and Palmer sitting in the waiting room. Gibbs and Ducky were covered in blood, while Ziva's left hand was stained red. Abby's eyes blurred slightly, but she blinked away her tears and continued toward the group.

"Where's McGee?" she asked getting everyone's attention. She looked around, waiting for an answer, wondering if she had to worry about two people she cared about instead of one. She wasn't sure if she could handle it if McGee were hurt, too. It was bad enough Tony…

"He is getting stitched up. He is fine, Abby," Ziva replied and the Goth nodded. She shuffled her feet, scratching her nose with her left hand, her ring ghosting across her skin. The reason why she was there taunted her as the red ruby caught the light.

She lowered her hand, took a breath, and whispered, "Is Tony…?"

"He's alive, Abbs," Gibbs replied softly and she nodded again. She sniffed, unable to ask how he was doing, what had happened. She should be asking these questions, she always _asked_ these questions. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Abby," Gibbs said softly and she looked up, the older man standing. He blurred again, a single tear leaking out of her eye, and she raced toward him. She threw her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder, letting herself cry…

**NCIS**

Abby sat in a chair between Gibbs and McGee. Tim had a long cut running from just a few inches shy of his eye to the middle of his cheek. There was a chance he'd have a scar, but he was going to be okay. He was going to be fine, while they had no idea how Tony was doing. They didn't even know if he was still…

Abby let the thought trail off, looking down at the ring on her finger. If any of them noticed, they hadn't said anything. Truthfully, she preferred it that way. This wasn't a time to celebrate, not with Tony's condition still unknown. There'd be ample opportunity when they knew Tony was okay, that he was going to make it. Because Abby knew he was going to be okay, she couldn't, no she wouldn't accept any other scenario.

By the time the doctor approached them, they had been there for a little over two hours. Gibbs had gone to get coffee six times, McGee had asked if anyone needed anything a dozen times, Ziva and Jimmy kept giving Abby reassuring smiles, and Ducky had gone and asked for an update so many times the nurse could probably predict every time he was going to approach her.

Abby was the first to notice the doctor, bounding to her feet. She wanted to rush the doctor and demand to know if Tony was going to be okay, but a hand grabbed her arm and a voice whispered, "Give him a moment, Abbs."

Impatiently, Abby waited for the doctor to approach them. When he was in hearing distance, did Gibbs let her go and slowly follow her. The doctor let his eyes scan the waiting room, his brown orbs focusing on Abby's left finger, and he turned his attention to her.

"Mrs. DiNozzo…"

"Uh, not yet," she said softly ignoring the looks that may or may not have been thrown her way. "How's Tony?" she asked in a small voice, already fearing the worst. She hated herself for thinking it, but she couldn't help it.

"He lost a lot of blood, but the knife just barely managed to avoid hitting anything vital. Agent DiNozzo is a very lucky man," the doctor responded and Abby felt faint with relief. She slowly lowered herself into a chair, running her shaking hands down her face, smearing mascara.

"Can we see him?" Ziva asked sparing a glance at Abby.

"As soon as we move him to a room," the doctor replied and wandered away, giving them time alone. Abby gave herself a minute before getting up and hugging everyone, catching Gibbs last. He waited a beat before he said, "So, you have an answer?"

"What?" she pulled away from him, meeting his blue eyes. He nodded at the ring, and she smiled slightly. She was worried about Tony, sure, but it didn't change what she decided. Jimmy's words kept circling her head, about how she had to live life, not let her fears get the best of her.

"Yeah, I guess I do…"

**NCIS**

Abby stood outside his door, taking several deep breaths before grabbing the knob and turning it. She walked inside, moving across the room to sit in the chair next to his bed. Mindful of the tubes in his arm, she found his hand and squeezed it between her own.

"Hey, you scared me, mister," she said sniffing. "You can't keep getting hurt at crime scenes. The crime has already been committed, there doesn't need to be another one. But Ziva did tell me it was because you saw McGee go down. And at least this time you had two functioning knees. Though, I guess I'd rather you hurt your knee again then see you get stabbed, especially when…" she trailed off, her eyes locking on the ring. She sighed and said, "I have an answer for you, by the way. Palmer talked to me, and he made some good points…"

His eyes fluttered, his hand tightening around hers. She straightened up, her green eyes widening, and whispered, "Tony? Tony, are you awake?"

"Abbs?" he breathed as his eyes slid open. She nodded, blinking rapidly when he began to blur. "What's going on?" he tried to sit up, his free hand automatically going to the nasal canal across his face, but Abby quickly let his other hand go and stopped him.

"You need to stay down, Tony," she said softly, running her free hand through his hair. "You were stabbed."

"Stabbed?" he was confused for a second, but it must have came back as his eyes widened in realization. "What about, McGee?" he asked trying to push himself up again.

"Tony, he's fine. Stay down," she demanded easily pushing him back. "You could pop a stitch, and I for one do not think the doctors will be happy if they have to put more blood in you." He laid back, eyeing her carefully. She continued running her hand through his hair, grabbing his hand with the other.

He ran his thumb over her knuckles, the appendage freezing when it caught the hard, metal around her ring finger. He smiled, meeting her eyes. "Is that a yes or are you teasing me?"

"I…I…" she looked at the ring, and slowly nodded. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes," she replied with a smile.

"Yes?"

"Do I have to keep answering you?" his grin widened and she slipped the ring off, handing it to him. "Ask me again."

"Abbs," he tried to sit up a third time, and Abby grabbed the remote to elevate him some. Once he was sitting up he held the ring out to her and said, "Will you marry me?"

"Two conditions," she responded catching his attention. "One, you promise to never scare me like that again."

"I can try," Tony replied and Abby knew that was all she was getting from him. "What's the second?"

"We get to name one of our children after Gibbs…"

"What?"

"Take it or leave it, DiNozzo." She waited a beat, he considered his options, but finally took a breath and said, "Fine, will you?"

She stood up, walked around the bed, and carefully climbed in next to him. Lying her head on his shoulder, she put her lips to his ear and whispered, "Yes…"

**NCIS**

**This chapter was a lot of Abby. I'll try to make the next all about Tony :D**

**So, yeah, they are engaged. I have a few ideas how the wedding should go, but I'm finding myself leaning towards one idea. I guess we'll see what I do.**

**Thanks for reading, every review, alert, and fav was/is appreciated, and I own nothing.**

**Drop a comment if you can :)**

**PEACE OUT...**


	21. A Conversation with Senior

**Hey guys, so a quick thing before the chapter begins. I finally broke down and got myself a Beta. It took almost three years, but I really needed a second set of eyes to find all the things I managed to miss.**

**So, 26hannah26, thank you so much for helping me, please excuse the craziness I am bound to write, and here's hoping you are okay with helping me with future works. Because I am bound to write a bunch more NCIS stories:D**

**Enjoy the chapter...**

**NCIS**

Tony managed to get sprung from the hospital two days before he was _supposed_ to leave. The doctor made him promise he'd take it easy, avoid any strenuous activities, and to make a follow-up appointment in a few weeks.

Abby drove him home, careful of every bump and turn, talking nonstop about how she was going to take care of Tony. About how she was going to nurse him back to health. He could think of a few things his 'nurse' could do for him, but he doubted she'd agree. Not when he had stitches in his gut.

Letting the thought go for now, it wasn't like he would die if he didn't get lucky, he let his mind wander to the past few days. Abby had said yes, they were getting married. It was a little surreal; the two 'commitaphobes**' **getting married. At least the team took it well. Tony had been expecting some drama, or at least some tears. Where were the damn tears?

"When are we going to tell your dad?" Abby questioned, dropping Tony back to reality. He looked over at her, hoping she was joking. He wasn't ready to tell his father, he wasn't sure if he'd _ever_ be ready to tell his father. They were getting along better now, after Thanksgiving, but Tony still had mixed feelings towards the older DiNozzo. There was only so much he could forgive, despite what he had put down on his bucket list.

"I mean," Abby continued when DiNozzo neglected to answer. "He will be _my _family soon, just like Luka will be yours."

"Did you tell Luka?" Tony asked curiously.

"I was going to call him tonight. I was just waiting until you were released from the hospital. And I was hoping you'd tell your dad. Or we could tell them both together. I mean, it doesn't necessarily have to be a solo thing, now. We are going to get married and…"

"Abbs, breathe," Tony said, cutting her off. He drew in a breath and continued, "Look, if you want to tell Luka, tell him. I really don't mind, but I was hoping to wait on telling my dad."

"Afraid I'm going to pull a Julia Roberts?" Abby flashed him a smile, and he shook his head, rolling his eyes. She sighed, "If you don't want to tell him, that's fine, but he's going to need to know eventually. He's your father, Tony. He deserves to know."

She had a point, but didn't Tony deserve to know when his father married those few times they weren't talking? Granted, Tony's father probably didn't see those marriages lasting. His longest marriage, Tony's mom notwithstanding, lasted two years. And he couldn't even remember the woman's name.

But in order to patch things up, for him to actually cross off number ten, would be to start with this piece of news. As much as he didn't want to, he knew he had to tell his father.

"You realized I'm right, didn't you?" Abby questioned smiling. He didn't respond. She laughed and mumbled, "I love being right…"

**NCIS**

That night, after Abby had gone to sleep, Tony shuffled toward his living room. He was still sore from his injury, sudden movements pulling his stitches and making him feel uncomfortable. He grabbed his phone off his coffee table, scrolling through his contacts. He hit send on a familiar name, putting the phone to his ear.

It rang three times before he answered, "DiNozzo?"

"Dad?" Tony said after sucking in a gust of air.

"Junior, is that you? How've you been? I haven't heard from you in a while."

Earlier Tony had made a list of what to tell his father and what to keep from him. The engagement made it on the list, the stabbing didn't. It was best not to worry the old man, especially when he was going to be okay. There was no lasting damage, no need for panic. He was fine.

"Dad, I have news," he started after taking another breath.

"You knocked Ziva up?" Tony flashed back to his father's visit, when he asked Tony when he was going to 'sweep Ziva off her feet.' Tony and Abby had been together around that time, and Tony had 'forgotten' to tell his father. He had thought Abby would say something, but it seemed with a murder rap hanging over his head, Anthony DiNozzo Senior didn't have time for social calls.

"Not exactly," Tony replied slowly lowering himself onto his couch. "But I am getting married."

"To Ziva?" It was like his father _wanted_ Ziva in the family. He was actually glad she and McGee were together, otherwise Senior may try to pursue her after Tony's news. He shook his head at the idea of having Ziva as a step-mother. It was a very disturbing thought.

"No, Dad, not to Ziva," Tony responded, running his free hand through his hair, pulling on his stitches.

"Then who? You met someone else?" It was genuine curiosity in his father's voice. Tony hadn't heard that in years.

"Abby, Dad. I'm marrying Abby."

It was quiet for a few seconds, before Senior slowly said, "Abby? The girl who wears all black?"

"Yeah, Dad, that Abby," Tony replied rolling his eyes.

"The pigtail, Abby?"

"Yeah, Dad."

"Who works in the lab?"

"Yeah." Tony was starting to get annoyed. His father had met Abby a couple times; he knew exactly who his son was talking about. Silence followed again before Senior chuckled and, just as Tony predicted, said, "You think Ziva…?"

"She's with McGee, Dad."

"Damn." The whispered swear word made Tony smile slightly.

"Does this girl make you happy, Junior?" his father questioned, his tone serious. Again, he was curious, not demanding. Tony wasn't used to this kind of thing from his father, and he knew it was going to take a lot of time before he did get used to it.

"Yeah, Dad, she does," Tony responded nodding. He leaned into the couch, running his hand through his hair a second time.

"Then congratulations, son."

"Thanks dad…"

**NCIS**

**Thanks for reading guys. I know I haven't been keeping up with my updating lately. It's just Christmas is coming up and my brain is just like 'I don't wanna write, meh.' But me and brain are going to have a serious talk and after Christmas I will try to make updates not so far in between.**

**So, again, thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and just plain reading you are amazing.**

**I own nothing, though maybe ownership will be in my stocking this year (ah, a girl can dream :D)**

**PEACE OUT...**


	22. Tony PI Averts a Meltdown

**A big thanks to 26hannah26 :)**

** NCIS**

Tony was dozing on his couch. It had been almost two weeks since he had told his father about him and Abby. He was having an incredible dream that he was Magnum, driving his red Ferrari down the streets of Hawaii, Magnum's (his?) theme song blasting from the speakers, his windows rolled down. He was enjoying the sun and the light breeze. The scent of the ocean wafting through the air.

Then the music cut off and he heard a familiar voice coming from his speakers: "Tony. Tony wake up."

"What?" he furrowed his eyebrows, wondering when he was dropped into _Nightrider_. He liked _Nightrider, _sure_, _but that show had nothing on _Magnum._

"Tony, wake up," the voice said again and the car started shaking. Or maybe he was shaking. Was someone shaking him? Who the hell was shaking him? "Tony, wake up." the voice was becoming persistent, the shaking was getting a tad annoying, and his car was jerking all over the road.

"Stop it," he said jerking the wheel to avoid hitting a truck. His car skidding off the road, crashing into a tree…

He jerked awake, Abby's face looming over him, holding a wedding magazine. She waved it back and forth and started speaking: "When are we going to get married? Where are we going to have it? Who am I going to ask to be my Maid of Honor? I mean, I've known Carol longer, but I wouldn't mind asking Ziva, either? And who _are you_ going to ask? I mean, Jimmy asked you, but you and Timmy spend more time together. And I have ideas for the actual ceremony, but I'm not sure what will work and if you'll like them.

"Are we going to have it in a church? I'm sure the nuns would happily let us use their church if I asked. And do you want groomsmen? I wouldn't mind bridesmaids, just so Ziva or Carol get a chance to be in the wedding. And Palmer, too. And I only know my niece, so we have a flower girl. But I don't know any little boys. I mean, I know a few boys, but none of them are young enough to be a ring bearer. And do we even need a ring bearer? Can we trust a little kid to carry…?

"Oh, and that reminds me, rings. Are we going to pick out our own? Or are we going to pick out each other's? And…"

"Abbs!" Tony shouted over her, cutting her off. "Calm down. Breathe. In," he sucked in a deep breath, "out." He let it out. "In," she breathed with him that time, "out." Both let two gusts of air out, and Abby settled on the couch, allowing Tony to sit up.

"What's going on? You were fine when I talked to you this afternoon." He had been stuck on desk duty again, spending most of his time bored out of his skull, going over cold cases. Abby had sent him emails about florists, cakes, food: they were irritating, sure, but until tonight she had been at least level headed. Obviously something had happened between them leaving work and Abby waking him up.

"Um," Abby bit her lip, sitting back against his couch cushions. "I was at home…"

**NCIS**

**30 minutes earlier…**

Abby had been sitting at her kitchen table, taking a ten minute break from florist research. She wasn't considering using any of the companies, not just yet, but she did want something in mind when she actually started planning.

She was **IM-ing **her friend Carol, the other woman at work for another hour. It started out with their usual back and forth banter, but somehow their conversation came around to wedding stuff.

'_**Have you set a date, yet**__?' _Carol wrote.

_'We've only been engaged for a few weeks.' _Abby wrote back, a small part of her wondering why she and Tony hadn't talked about a date. The other, more logical part, knew it had been a stressful few weeks. With Tony getting stabbed and all. A date was the furthest thing for either of their minds.

'_**When my sister got married to Fisher's dad, they had to book a chapel weeks in advance. Not to mention the hall where they had the reception. And the florists, the caterer… It was a lot of planning for one day.'**_

_'I've looked at some florists and bakers.'_

'_**Well, you've at least asked someone to be your Maid of Honor? I mean, it doesn't necessarily have to be me, but whoever you ask will help you out a lot. Cara always said she was so glad she asked me.'**_

_'If you want to be my Maid of Honor that's fine, but I was also thinking about Ziva.'_ And who did Tony want to be his best man? McGee or Palmer? Maybe Gibbs? Gibbs could easily walk Abby down the aisle and stand up at the altar with Tony.

'_**You've thought about dresses right? Shoes? What the bridesmaids are going to wear? I mean, besides looking up some florists and bakers, have you really started planning at all?'**_

If Abby were being honest, she hadn't really given it much thought. Between making sure Tony didn't go to work before Ducky gave him permission, then making sure he stayed on desk duty, and doing her own work wedding planning got pushed to the back of her head.

'_**Sweetie, I think you should take a moment to consider whether or not you want to be one of those women who are engaged for years. I mean, you don't have to set a date right this second, but at least you and Tony should have a ball park figure. You know?'**_

**NCIS**

**PRESENT…**

"…so I drove to the store, bought a magazine, and came straight here." She pushed herself away from the cushions. "We need to start planning and…"

"No," Tony said quietly taking the magazine from Abby.

"What?" her eyes narrowed. "Don't you want to plan…?"

"Abbs, we have plenty of time to plan this thing."

"But booking the…"

"We will book any chapel you want, get a hold of any florist; just not now."

"I don't want to be engaged for years, wondering just when our wedding day will happen," Abby said quietly, leaning back again.

"We won't, but right now you need to calm down."

"Can we, at least, pick a Best Man and Maid of Honor?" Abby questioned in a small voice.

"Yes," Tony replied with a sigh, letting Abby have this one decision. "We can pick that right now."

"Thanks," she said giving him a kiss. At least that freak out had been averted, but Tony had a feeling that wasn't going to be the last one.

**NCIS**

**You will find out who the Best Man and Maid of Honor are in the next chapter :)**

**I tried to separate the IM-ing voices as best as I could. I think I did an okay job, but it's really up to you guys. So, let me know :)**

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and everyone who read last chapter.**

**I do not own NCIS or Magnum (nor I have I seen the latter), and I've gotta go.**

**Thanks for reading**

**PEACE OUT...**

**P.S. You guys so remember Abby's friend Carol right? She was that boy's aunt in the episode Faith. She had asked Abby to ask McGee to get that satellite link to Fisher's Mom. So the little boy could see her on Christmas. Just reminding those who do not remember her.**


	23. McBestman

**As always, thanks to 26hannah26 :)**

**NCIS**

Abby waited exactly twenty-four hours before she started planning, but this time she had recruited her friend Carol and Ziva to help. Carol was naturally the Maid of Honor and Ziva was the Bridesmaid. So far, Tony's only job was to tell his Best Man that he was, in fact, Best Man. He hoped it stayed that way, but he knew it wouldn't. He wasn't that lucky.

He knew Gibbs wouldn't have appreciated the announcement halfway through the day, so he waited until the end of the day. Ziva had disappeared to Abby's lab, Gibbs had gone to get coffee, and both he and McGee were left alone.

Tim was packing up to go home, but stopped when he felt Tony staring at him. He turned, flashing the older man a questioning look, and said, "What?"

"No ninja/geek action tonight?" Tony joked with a smirk on his face, leaning back in his chair.

"I'm not discussing my personal life with you, DiNozzo," Tim replied zipping up his backpack. "And don't ask again."

"I'll take that as a no."

"Good night, Tony." McGee collected his jacket and bag and started towards the elevator.

Tony scrambled to his feet and chased after his partner, calling, "McGee wait!"

"What?" Tim turned, waiting for DiNozzo to say whatever else he needed to say.

"I want a kick ass bachelor party," Tony responded slowly.

"What?" McGee was taken aback by the older man's words.

"Yeah, no laser tag, no dungeons and dragons, and I swear if it's a night of playing video games I will kick your ass." Tony almost laughed at the bewildered look on Tim's face. "Do you want to be my McBestMan, McGee?"

"If you never call me that, again," Tim retorted after a few moments pause, a small smile curling across his lips.

"Oh, McNumbertwo. I will use whatever Mc-Nickname I come up with, McSpeechgiver. And it better be a good speech, McNeedatux. Otherwise, Abby will kill you." And with a huge grin on his face, Tony walked back towards his desk, leaving a frowning Tim standing by the elevators.

**NCIS**

**Yeah, this was very short. I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**Thanks for reviewing, alerting, and reading last chapter. You guys are amazing.**

**So, I own nothing, drop me a comment if you'd like, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**PEACE OUT...**


	24. When the Water Breaks

**A huge thanks to 26hannah26 :D**

**Oh, and let me explain before you start reading. I am stuck on the wedding planning, I mean big time stuck, and this story line wouldn't leave me alone. So, every time I get stuck (from now until the wedding is over) I will return to this. It'll be important later on so it's not like it's really random. Just really early.**

**So, I am sorry this is taking up wedding time, I will get back to the wedding next chapter, and thanks again for reading, reviewing, and alerting.**

**I do not own anything.**

**PEACE OUT...**

**NCIS**

There had been a science expo and an NCIS conference in New York. Abby, Gibbs, and McGee had gone leaving Tony and Ziva behind. Tony would have gone in Tim's place, had he not had TJ to look after. He didn't mind as much as he thought he would, it was a good time for some male bonding between him and his son.

"Do you think it is wise to have him up here?" Ziva asked from her desk, her arms resting on her large stomach. She was eight and a half months pregnant, was a few days shy of maternity leave, and the whole office had to be careful what they said around her. If she was slightly crazy before, that had nothing on this new, hormonal Ziva.

"He's fine," Tony replied, referring to his son, sitting on his desk. The little boy in question, was clapping his hands together. "Look, Z, he recognizes just how great his dad is."

"Or he just senses your need for attention," Ziva replied, smiling when Tony glared at her. DiNozzo looked back at his son, almost missing the uncomfortable look that crossed Ziva's face. She managed to school her features a millisecond later, looking as if nothing had happened.

"You okay?" Tony asked curiously and Ziva nodded.

"It is nothing," she said slowly. "Probably just the baby moving."

"Hey, you go into labor, McDaddy's not going to be very happy."

"I am not going into labor. And stop calling Tim that," Ziva responded meeting Tony's eyes. "And I'd watch him." she nodded at TJ, who was reaching for Tony's pen. He scooped up the boy and said, "Let's go see Uncle Ducky and Palmer. Come on." He stood up, heading toward the back elevator.

"Bye," Ziva called after him and he vaguely waved.

**NCIS**

After spending a few minutes with Ducky and Palmer-the latter showing Tony recent photos of his two kids: Sam and Lila-Tony brought TJ back to the bullpen. He left the little boy with Ziva, who was looking more uncomfortable than when he left her, and went down to Abby's lab to get the portable playpen she kept there for her slow days.

He carried it upstairs, intending to put it up by his desk, only to stop when he noticed TJ sitting on the floor and Ziva holding her stomach, breathing slowly, a puddle under her chair.

"No," Tony whispered shaking his head, hoping she had spilled some water. "No."

"Tony, I…" Ziva's face contorted with pain. "I need a hospital."

"No." He refused to believe it, it wasn't happening now.

"My water broke."

**NCIS**

Tony hurried Ziva out of the building, TJ in one hand and his phone in the other. He tried calling McGee three times from the bullpen to his car, but each time Tim hadn't answered his phone. As Tony lowered Ziva into the passenger seat, after laying his jacket down first (between his suit and his car, he'd risk sacrificing a jacket), he tried calling Abby.

"God, why isn't anyone answering their fricking phones?" he growled, shutting the door and racing around the car. He buckled TJ into his car seat, the kid squirming as he tried to avoid getting strapped in, and got in the car.

"Okay, let's go," he said, starting the vehicle and squealing out of his parking space. "I had Ducky call the hospital so they're ready for us when we get there." Ziva nodded, breathing through a contraction. "Just keep him or her inside you until we get there."

"I cannot promise anything," Ziva responded quietly.

Tony drove as quickly as he could, keeping in mind that he had a one-year-old in the back and a very pregnant ex-assassin sitting next to him.

"I do not understand. It is too early," Ziva stated a few minutes later, griping her door handle as another contraction hit.

"Sometimes babies come early," Tony replied softly. "But it's only two weeks. TJ was two weeks early, too, and he was fine."

"Tim's not even here," Ziva whispered, letting the door handle go, her eyes settling on the window. Tony didn't know how to respond, so he just kept driving, trying to get a hold of McGee again. He dialed one, last number and felt his stomach swoop when he heard a familiar, "_Yeah, Gibbs."_

"Boss, I'm going to need McGee to get back to DC as soon as possible."

"_Why?"_

"Let's just say, his McSpawn is coming early."


	25. Abby Sciuto: Master Manipulator

**A huge thanks to my beta, 26hannah26. 'Cyber high five' :D**

**As promised, I am back on the wedding planning. Every time I take a break from this story line (which, I hope isn't too much) and return, I'll start each chapter with 'Now' so you guys know I am not in the 'future.'**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and read last chapter. I do not own these characters, and I'll catch ya in the next chapter.**

**PEACE OUT...**

**NCIS**

**Now...**

Abby seemed to have taken the wedding 'bull' by the horns and was steering it down the path she wanted. Anyone standing in her way was about to get mowed down, and Tony's opinion seemed to be void.

It wasn't like DiNozzo wanted any _huge_ say in the wedding. As long as it was sensible, he really didn't have much to complain about. Though, he would _like_to have some part; even if he got to pick the food or the band or something.

About month and a half after he proposed, he had gotten a hold of Abby's wedding planner, while she was showering at his place, and had flipped through it. The cakes ranged from a simple, dark red and black chocolate cake to a cake shaped like a coffin. The dresses for the bridesmaid and Maid of Honor were dark purple or a blood red. And Abby's ideas for dresses were dark, dark red or a lacy black thing.

He had looked further into the book, reading one of her ideas for the ceremony. She wanted a coffin to be sitting at the altar, while a second was walked down by six guys while, not the bridal march, but The Love Song by Marilyn Manson, was played.

"No," Tony whispered turning the page on that idea. There was no damn way he was getting married in a coffin.

Her second idea occurred during a full moon, in a cemetery. She even wrote at the bottom of the page: _live bats?_ Live bats? Really?

"Hell no," he muttered, closing the planner. He didn't want to read what else she had planned. He heard the shower shut off, and hurriedly put the planner back in her coat pocket. He didn't even know why she was putting so much thought into the ceremony when they hadn't even picked a date, yet.

"Tony, I was thinking about ordering Chinese food," Abby said, coming out of the bathroom, running a towel through her hair, wearing nothing but his robe. She stopped, and he smiled innocently from the couch. Apparently it wasn't innocent enough.

"What were you doing?" she asked, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Nothing." Oh, too fast. Way too fast. He just gave himself away.

"Tony." She put her left fist on her hip, giving him a pointed look.

DiNozzo was quiet for a second, but then said, "Coffins, Abs?"

"Tony, you looked at my planner?"

"I was curious," he defended himself. "And I'm glad I did. Coffins? And live bats? In what universe did you think I'd be okay with that?"

"Tony, if we had it your way the entire wedding would have all the women wearing skimpy outfits and the men leering at us."

"Oh, and you'd rather have a dominatrix/ Gothic fest with live bats and coffins?" he sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair.

"Do you want to be involved with the planning?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Abs, I don't…"

"Do you want to be involved with the planning?" she repeated in a slower voice.

Tony sat there for a few moments, thinking over her question, his eyes locked on hers. He then took a breath and said, "I wouldn't mind it."

"Fine," she replied, nodding.

"Fine," he repeated, giving her a smile.

"I'm ordering Chinese food," she stated heading towards the kitchen to grab her phone. As she walked past him, Tony swore she had a smirk on her face.

"You wanted me to volunteer to help, didn't you?" Tony questioned getting to his feet. She didn't reply as she dug through Tony's takeout drawer. "You play dirty, Ms. Sciuto." Her smile widened as she dialed the Chinese place's number.


	26. One Key Detail

**A big thanks to 26hannah26 :D**

** NCIS**

Now that Abby had an awesome planning team, and superb planning skills to boot, the wedding preparations were a snap. She knew which direction she wanted things to go, everything seemed to be falling into place, except one key thing.

Thursday night she stayed extra late. She knew Tony always came back to work late if he didn't have plans, and Abby made damn sure he didn't have plans.

Around eleven-thirty, Abby shut all her equipment down, gathered her things, and locked her lab up. She walked towards the elevator, swinging her coffin purse back and forth, and stepped onto the car. It took her up to the third floor before the doors opened and let her out.

She waved at the night janitor before heading towards Tony's desk He wasn't sitting in his chair, but his coat was draped across the back and his lamp was shining on the paperwork scattered across his desk. His computer's screensaver had kicked on, _NCIS_ see-sawing across the monitor.

Figuring he must have gone to get coffee, Abby sat down in Tony's chair. She looked over all the work he had done, her hand knocking a pile of papers to the floor. She swore softly and hurried to collect what had fallen, placing everything back on the desk. It was then that she spotted the datebook the papers had been concealing.

Abby scanned the page that had been open, her eyes zeroing in on the thirtieth. It was the only date marked; two letters written in Tony's handwriting and circled: MD. Abby leaned back in the chair, wondering who MD was and what was so special about the 30th of August.

She had known Tony a long time, he had started at NCIS the same year she did, but probably didn't know nearly as much about him as Gibbs. If Gibbs had been there she could ask him who or what MD was and the date's significance, but he wasn't, and she was intelligent enough to figure it out on her own.

She thought about MD first. It could easily be initials, but was it for a person or a place? MD did stand for Maryland, but why would Tony be going to Maryland in August? Was he going to the hospital? Maybe the plague was coming back.

"No," Abby whispered pushing her panic away. If the plague was coming back, he'd be getting help a lot sooner than four months from now. He could easily have an appointment scheduled with Dr. Pitt for another reason, but again why would he schedule it in four months? The hospital was out, at least for now, but that still didn't explain what MD represented.

Abby turned in the chair, her eyes settling on the photos and papers thumb tacked to Tony's half wall. She noticed a photo of him and her, one of them all at the annual NCIS office picnic, and then her eyes settled on a photo of a younger Tony and an older woman.

She had dark hair, tied back into a neat pony tail, and she was holding little Tony tightly. Their eyes were almost the exact green color and both wore almost identical smiles. Abby scooted the chair closer to the photo, carefully removing it from underneath the thumb tack.

She studied the photo for a while before turning it over. On the back, written in handwriting similar to Tony's, were the words: Margaret and Junior 1974. And now it made perfect sense what MD stood for and why the 30th of August was so important.

Abby put the photo back, rearranged the papers so the datebook wasn't showing, and stood up just as Tony came around the corner.

"Hi," he said looking up to see her standing by his desk. He was carrying a cup of coffee in his hands, and for a moment he reminded Abby of Gibbs.

"Oh hi, I was just looking for you," she replied smiling.

"Uh-huh."

"I wanted to talk about setting a date for the wedding," she continued as he walked past her and sat at his desk, setting his coffee by his phone.

"Yeah," he said looking up at her. "When do you want it?" he smiled, "Halloween?"

"Ha ha," she responded and he laughed. That had been her first suggestion, but now that she saw the photo and the datebook, she had a new date in mind. "As much fun as that'd be, I think I want it another day."

"Do tell," he stated leaning back in his chair and looking up at her.

"August 30th," she informed him slowly.

He tensed ever so slightly at her suggestion. He then made a big show of looking for something on his desk, avoiding her eyes. She knew he wanted her to think he was just thinking it over, but instead he was avoiding the subject.

"I-I don't know, Abbs," he finally said, picking a pen up only to put it back down. "Isn't that a little soon?"

"It's four months. If we can't find a chapel or anything, we could always have the wedding out back of Gibbs' house. I just…" Abby trailed off, taking a deep breath. "I think we should have it on that date."

"Why?" DiNozzo questioned looking up at her.

"Tony, you know why," she responded quietly. She kissed his forehead and whispered, "Think about it, please." And she walked away, heading towards the elevator. If she knew he'd react like that, she wouldn't have suggested it. Though, she could see where he was coming from, if he had suggested her mother's birthday she probably would have reacted the same. But a part of her felt he needed this, even if he didn't feel the same way.

**NCIS**

When Tony was sure Abby was gone, he dug through his paperwork and found his datebook. He looked down at the date he had marked. He knew Abby must have seen it somehow; maybe he hadn't done a very good job covering it. He _had_ been looking at the page before he got up to get coffee.

His mother would have been seventy this year. He always wondered if his life would have turned out any different had his mother lived. He had lost her so young, barely had a chance to grow out of that 'I don't need Mommy anymore' stage. He remembered, until the age of ten, he used to cling to his nannies. It wasn't because he was trying to replace his mother, he just needed a substitute.

He thought back to what Abby said, and maybe he did know why they needed to have the wedding that day. Not only would it be in memory of his mother, but it might give him some deep-seated closure he didn't know he needed.

He picked up his phone and dialed Abby's number. She answered on the first ring, "Yeah?"

"Let's do it," he said softly.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

The elevator doors opened and Abby sprinted off, hanging her phone up. She skidded to a halt next to his desk, her mouth going a mile a minute. "Oh, Tony, you won't regret this. I swear you won't. And it'll be a summer wedding, and I'm sure I can work something out with the colors. Oh, this is going to be so exciting." She jumped on his lap, an audible 'oof' escaped his lips, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me until after we pay for this wedding," he joked and she laughed, kissing him lightly on the lips. She then bounded off his lap and hurried towards the elevator. "Where are you going?" he called after her.

"I have to call Ziva and Carol. We need to change the entire wedding." She stopped, turning back to him, smacking her forehead. "I almost forgot that you're involved, too."

"Just go," he said waving her away. "I have a lot of work to do."

"Are you sure?" she asked, though he could tell she really wanted to get out of there and call her wedding planning committee.

"Just go," he repeated with a smile. She nodded and was gone before he could say another word. Tony shook his head, but instead of returning to his work, he glanced at the photo thumb tacked to his wall.

He missed his mother so much, and he knew some of his commitment issues had to do with that fact that she wasn't around for the important things. But he had a feeling she would be proud of the decisions he made. They led him to Abby.

**NCIS**

**I wasn't one-hundred percent sure if they ever mentioned when Abby started at NCIS. I know Tony started two years before the start of the first season, so I am just going on creative license where Abby is concerned. So, if I'm wrong, blame it on the fact that I need to watch the episodes again (and if it was mentioned in the JAG episodes, I've never seen those episodes).**

**Anyway, thanks for reviewing, alerting, and reading last chapter. You guys are awesome.**

**So, drop a comment, I own nothing, and I should go.**

**See ya.**


	27. Tali Elizabeth McGee

**A big thank you to 26hannah26 :)**

**NCIS**

**Future…**

Tony had run back and forth so many times he was certain his feet were going to fall off. He'd start in Ziva's room, checking to make sure she was alright. Then he'd head out to the waiting room to check on TJ, who was being watched by Ducky and Palmer. He'd also use that time to take calls from McGee, wanting an update.

After the fifth time, Tony opted to bring TJ into Ziva's room with him. It gave the two MEs a break (the little boy was a handful on the best of days) and Tony was starting to get tired of running back and forth.

"Is Tim here yet?" Ziva asked after one of several dozen contractions past.

"He's trying to get a flight back," Tony replied lightly bouncing the knee where TJ sat. The little boy clapped his hands, giving Ziva a wide smile, showing the two teeth he had grown.

"I wish he would hurry," she muttered. Even though she was hiding her emotions well, Tony knew she was worried McGee was going to miss the birth of his first child.

"Hey, if he misses this, I'll be here," Tony reminded her and she gave him a small smile. "Besides, I haven't seen you naked since the…" she punched the leg not occupying TJ, and Tony's mouth snapped closed.

TJ gave a squeal, reminding them he was still there. "What?" Tony asked looking down at the little boy.

"Nom, nom, nom," the little boy said, drool dribbling down his face, happy he was getting attention.

"Are you sure you want one of these?" Tony asked using his shirt sleeve to mop up TJ's face.

"Kind of too late, Tony," Ziva retorted, her face distorting in pain as another contraction hit.

Tony smiled just as Ziva's doctor walked in. DiNozzo knew that was his cue to leave. He stood up, maneuvering TJ so he was resting on his hip, and walked out of the room.

He was barely gone six seconds when he heard Ziva call, "Tony, it is time!"

"Crap," Tony muttered rushing back to the waiting room. He met Jimmy half way there, handed TJ over, and ran back towards Ziva's room. Over his shoulder, he told Palmer, "Get a hold of McGee! Tell him to hurry his ass up!"

He made it to Ziva's side in record time. There was a nurse and a doctor in the room, both standing at the foot of her bed.

"I cannot believe Tim is not here," Ziva commented, seeking out Tony's hand.

"Hey, it'll be fine," Tony responded willingly handing his hand over. Ziva squeezed it, DiNozzo returned the squeeze, and he readied himself for another birth. Except, this time it wasn't his wife, and this wasn't his kid.

"Okay, Ziva, when the next contraction hits I want you to push," the doctor informed her and Ziva nodded, readying herself.

Tony thought back to the day TJ was born. Abby had nearly broken his fingers, and she had called him many names. Some Tony didn't even know she knew. It was a memory he could share with TJ someday, when he was older and about to have his own child.

Suddenly, Tony didn't feel right being in the room with Ziva. This was hers and Tim's day, McGee should be there. He should be able to tell his son or daughter about his/her delivery.

"Ziva," Tony heard a voice say and looked up to see Tim standing in the door.

"Thank God," he heard Ziva whisper and Tony agreed with her.

"Just in time, McDaddy," DiNozzo announced and let McGee take his place. He backed out of the room, leaving the two parents-to-be alone.

He walked back to the waiting room, spotting Abby sitting in one of the chairs, hugging TJ. "And Mommy missed you sooooo much," she was saying. "I even bought you something." She dug in her bag, pulling out a stuffed bat. "It's another bat."

"Doesn't he have a dozen of those?" Tony asked and Abby whirled around and smiled.

"No, he only has three. It was between this and a spider," she replied as TJ took the bat and began playing with it.

"So, Ziva's in labor," Tony commented sitting next to Abby.

"I am well aware," she responded toying with TJ's hair.

"I hope it's a girl," DiNozzo stated taking the bat from his son when he handed it over.

"Why?" Abby asked as a small smile formed on her face. TJ squealed in protest, reaching for the bat. DiNozzo handed it back without hesitation.

"Isn't it obvious? So she can marry TJ, and McGee will forever be linked to the DiNozzos." Tony grinned as TJ clapped his hand. "You see, our little boy agrees."

"No, I'm pretty sure he's celebrating the mess he just made."

"What mess?" the smell hit DiNozzo's nose a second later. "Ah, that mess."

**NCIS**

TJ fell asleep in Abby's arms not long after, clutching the bat to his chest. Abby smiled down at him before looking up to see Tony watching the hallway anxiously. She followed his gaze, wondering what was going on.

Usually babies born during the eighth month were healthy, but there was always the chance something could go wrong. Abby hoped nothing went wrong with McGee and Ziva's child.

Gibbs was sitting across from them, Palmer three chairs down from him. They weren't saying a word; no one was saying a word, except Ducky. He was sharing one of his many stories, probably hoping to break up the tension in the room.

Finally, McGee walked out and Ducky cut off. Tony was on his feet first, Abby following suit being extra careful not to wake TJ. Gibbs, Ducky, and Jimmy crowded around the couple, everyone waiting for Tim to say something.

The younger guy was quiet for a few seconds, his face unreadable. For a split second Abby thought something had happened, but her fears were futile when his face broke out into a grin.

"Tali Elizabeth! We named her Tali Elizabeth," he announced and it seemed to take all of Tony's self-control not to grin like a fool. Abby knew he hadn't been serious about TJ and Tali getting married, but she also knew he was going to make Tim's life hell for having a daughter. She just hoped he kept the 'McNozzo' nicknames to a minimum.

_Ooh, McNozzo,_ she thought with a smile, giving Tim a hug. _I like that one._

**NCIS**

**Yep, another future chapter.**

**Anyway, for the purposes of the chapter title/ McGee and Ziva's daughter, I decided to give her Kate's middle name... or the one I made up for her. I wasn't sure if they gave her one in the show, and I didn't want to use her first name. So, I took a stab in the dark and Elizabeth seemed to go with her name. Yeah. Plus Caitlin is the name I gave Tony and Ziva's kid in another story I wrote. And, to me, Caitlin (or Katie) will always be associated with Tiva's daughter... sorry.**

**So, thanks so much for the reviews, alerts, and favs last chapter. You guys are awesome :)**

**Thanks for reading, drop a comment if you want, and I promise next chapter will be more wedding planning. I have begun looking at dresses for Abby. I'm torn between dark red or black... hmmm**

**See ya...**


	28. Shows and Vows

**A big thanks to 26hannah26 :D**

**NCIS**

**Now…**

Abby had called Tony around noon that Sunday, asking him to come by later that night. He actually thought she was going to take a break and maybe they were going to do certain 'stress relieving' activities.

He let himself into Abby's apartment calling, "Abbs, I'm here!"

"In the bedroom!" she called back and Tony grinned. His suspicions had been correct.

Saving the trouble of getting undressed in her room, he started peeling layers off. He and Abby hadn't done much since she began planning the wedding, and he was too stoked to wait for the entire 'clothing removal' process.

He left of trail of clothes in his wake, stopping short of Abby's room. He wondered if he should just burst in or knock. Maybe give her a flirty smile and a pick up line. 'Come here often' or something like that; wait, did that sound too dirty?

"Screw it," he said and threw the door open. "I am here for you my..." his words died on his lips, his eyes widening at the sight before him. Abby wasn't the only one in the room. Carol and Ziva were sitting on the floor with her, magazines in their laps.

"Not much has changed, Tony," Ziva commented looking him up and down.

"You two…?" Carol gestured between Ziva and Tony.

"We were undercover," Ziva responded as Tony slowly backed out of the room, his face burning red hot.

**NCIS**

"I am so sorry," Abby said as she watched Tony hurriedly get dressed. "I should have told you they were going to be here."

"It's fine," he reassured her, pulling his shoe back on. "I should have assumed…"

"…it's just I wanted to ask you something…"

"…should have thought about what I was doing…"

"…and honestly, it would have been _quite_ a show if…"

"…I just feel a little violated right now."

"Seriously, Tony, I am sorry," Abby finally said after a short pause.

"What did you want?" he asked clearing a space to sit on her couch, changing the subject. He pulled his coat on, feeling like he should have as many layers on as possible. He could still hear Ziva and Carol talking about him from Abby's room.

"I was thinking, you know, instead of using the usual vows…"

"Abbs…"

"I mean, it would be more romantic. And we are two, really intelligent adults, who know how to write and use our brains. And we could easily come up with some really good…"

"Abby, are you asking if we can write our own vows?" Tony interrupted just waiting for the Goth to pass out from the amount of words leaving her mouth. She nodded, her green eyes widening, silently begging him.

"I…" he shrugged. "Why not?"

"Yay," Abby exclaimed clapping her hands. "You won't regret this. And you have like four months to do it. It should be easy, right?" she gave him a hug and a kiss, and rushed back towards her room.

_Hey, at least she's happy,_ Tony thought shrugging. It was the least he could do, and, like Abby said, he had four months to write them. He had done a lot more in a lot less time. He could do this. It was simple. Really.

Besides, his biggest worry right then was Ziva bringing up his little show. He couldn't believe he did that. _I really need a shower,_ he thought getting to his feet. _Yeah, that's a good idea_.

"I'm going," he yelled heading towards the door.

"Ah, but Tony, we wanted another show," Ziva called back and giggles followed him out the door. He made a mental note to call ahead of time before coming over to Abby's. Even if he knew they were going to be alone.

**NCIS**

**This was definitely not first idea, but when inspiration hits you've gotta follow it and hope it doesn't drop you into lava... What? I don't know**

**Anyway, yeah, I'm back to the wedding. I am going to try and stick to the wedding story line up to the actual nuptials. We'll see how that goes.**

**So, thanks for reviewing, alerting, and favoriting last chapter. You guys are amazing.**

**So, drop me a comment, I do not own anything, and thanks for reading.**

**PEACE OUT...**


	29. Living Arrangements and Kids

**A big thanks to 26hannah26**

**NCIS**

Ziva had been the first to ask, followed by McGee, and even Gibbs hinted at the question. Abby wasn't sure why they were asking, but she knew she and Tony had to discuss the answer. It was three months until their wedding, these were the decisions they should be making now and not the day they tied the knot.

So, Abby had decided to make dinner for Tony (or order something, she really wasn't that picky), and ask him after dinner. She found it was best to ask the important questions when someone was happy and full of food. They had less chance of freaking out. Not that this decision would make Tony freak out, he must have thought about it if he was willing to propose, but Abby never knew.

So, she ordered Italian, after realizing she had nothing in her cabinets, and was just setting the newly arrived food on her kitchen table when Tony knocked at her door. He had called a few minutes beforehand, probably attempting to avoid another 'surprise.' Abby thought it was cute, and absolutely hysterical, that he felt the need to call.

"Something smells good," he said when she let him into her apartment.

"I ordered Italian," Abby commented as she shut the door. Tony nodded, removing his jacket. He went to throw it on her couch, but a sharp look from her had him hanging it up in the small closest next to the front door.

"So, what's up?" he asked following her into the kitchen. "Is this another wedding thing? Because, I told you before, as long as it makes sense…"

"No, it's nothing like that," Abby responded walking towards one of her cabinets. She pulled the door open, taking out a bottle of wine and two wine glasses (gifts from McGee for her birthday last year).

"Then what is it?" DiNozzo questioned furrowing his eyebrow.

"I can't invite you over for dinner?" Abby shot back giving him a curious look.

"Invite away, I'd never blow you off, but it's just lately…"

"Yeah," Abby responded knowing exactly what he was referring to. They-okay she-had been so wrapped up in wedding stuff, that they hardly had any alone time. She may have had a question to ask him, but that didn't mean they couldn't spend the rest of the night just being Abby and Tony.

"Well," Tony stated breaking up the long silence, "let's see if this place is any good." He grinned, Abby smiled back, and they sat down to eat.

They talked about little things. About whether or not Jimmy and Breena were ready to be parents (the blond embalmer had found out a few weeks ago, and Palmer had been showing the sonogram to everyone he ran into), about whether or not Gibbs and that shrink, Ryan, were still together, and whether or not McGee and Ziva were ever going to tie the knot. Abby had faith they would, Tony disagreed. They spent a good twenty minutes playfully arguing back and forth, and finally settled on, if they did get married, Ziva would definitely wear the pants. It felt good to just let all the stress from the wedding planning melt away; even if it was for one night.

When they finished eating, and Tony deemed the food passable, both started cleaning up. Abby took care of the wine glasses while Tony took the trash out. It felt so natural, so normal, that Abby knew she was asking the right thing.

When DiNozzo returned from the trash chute, he walked back into the kitchen and leaned against the counter, looking down at Abby. She had been sitting at the kitchen table patiently waiting for him.

The Goth opened her mouth, ready to ask the question, but Tony cut her off. "I was thinking."

"That's dangerous," Abby commented and grinned when Tony threw her a look. She gave him an apologetic look and gestured for him to continue.

"Since we are getting married, and since it'd be a little strange if we lived in two separate locations…"

"Ziva got to you didn't she?" Abby asked interrupting DiNozzo.

"Yeah, how did you…?" he started giving her a curious look.

"She asked me the same question today; along with McGee and Gibbs. Well, more like McGee while Gibbs just sort of hinted at it. And I was going to suggest the same thing. I mean each has a point and we should have thought about…"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes," Abby replied nodding. She got to her feet rushing into her bedroom and reappeared a few seconds later carrying a stack of research. "I was debating whether or not to get a condo or a house. Research says renting is better than buying, but I wouldn't mind buying something we can pass down to our kids…" Abby trailed off, her eyes widening at the realization of what she had just said. "I meant…"

"Abbs," Tony said softly, and she looked up to meet his eyes. "Do you want kids?"

Abby wasn't sure how to respond. Since Palmer had announced he was going to have a-as Tony so eloquently put it-mini 'autopsy gremlin,' Abby had been thinking of nothing but having a kid.

Not now of course. There were far too many things going on for her to actually have a baby. But maybe someday, after her and Tony were married and had a chance to settle down.

"Abbs, do you want kids?" Tony repeated his face unreadable.

"I… I wouldn't mind it," she replied softly, averting her eyes, absentmindedly picking at her dark red table cloth. "You know, someday."

It was quiet for a few moments, the silence pressing in on Abby's ears, and she wanted more than anything for someone to make a noise; even if it was someone bursting into her apartment in hopes of robbing her. Anything had to be better than this horrible silence.

Finally Tony drew in a breath and said, "Kids wouldn't be that bad."

"What?" Abby looked up, giving him a suspicious look.

"I mean, obviously we should wait until after the wedding. Maybe a few months or a year, just so we can get into a stride, but yeah. Kids wouldn't be so bad."

"Are you serious?" Abby questioned trying not to get her hopes up.

"If we're making decisions for the future, why not make this one, too." He shrugged, and Abby squealed getting to her feet to give him a hug.

"I've been getting a lot of these from you," he commented wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you," she said, ignoring his statement, showering him with kisses.

"I hadn't noticed" Tony mumbled and Abby laughed. "You know," DiNozzo started as a Cheshire Cat-like grin spread across his face, "we could always start practicing."

"Yeah," Abby responded as a slow smile spread across her face. "In the coffin?"

He was quiet for a second, Abby knowing he was torn, but the prospect of sex must have won out because he said, "Why not."

"Let this be a noteworthy day," Abby commented slowly. "Tony DiNozzo agrees to have sex in my coffin."

"I could always change my mind," he stated softly.

"I doubt it," she whispered back and started towards her bedroom. "Catch me if you can!" she called over her shoulder and raced forward.

"Oh, you are going to get it!" he called back and chased after her. He managed to catch her around the middle, she let out a scream of mirth, and he shut the bedroom door with his foot.

**NCIS**

**Hey, yeah this is the second chapter in so many days. I got into a writing frenzy.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts, and favs last chapter. You guys are awesome.**

**So, drop a comment if you want, thanks for reading, and I own nothing.**

**PEACE OUT...**


	30. Wake Up Calls, Brady Bunch, & Surprises

**A big thanks to 26hannah26. I've been throwing a lot of stuff at her lately. Sorry Hannah.**

**And another big thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, or favorited last chapter.**

**THANKS!**

**NCIS**

It was supposed to be Tony's day off. He had the entire day planned. He was going to sleep-in until ten o'clock, maybe play a pickup game of football with his college buddies, invite McGee and Palmer over for movies, and pray Gibbs didn't get a call from another team needing backup. It was going to be his lazy day, after weeks of wedding planning and nonstop work, but it seemed the universe had other ideas.

His shrill ringer pulled him from a good dream. He snorted awake, groping around for his cell, knocking his alarm clock to the floor. His knuckles brushed against his bedside lamp before he wrapped his fingers around the phone.

"What?" he snapped hoarsely into the receiver, after flipping the offending thing open without checking the screen.

"Are you still asleep?" Abby's voice asked and Tony pulled the phone from his ear. She was in a _way_ too chipper mood.

He cautiously put the phone back to his ear and said, "What…?" Tony coughed, clearing his throat. "What time is it?" He groped around on the floor, searching for his clock, and balked at the time. "Abby," he stated weakly. "It's six-twenty."

"I know what time it is," she retorted and he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Look, Abbs, you might be able to operate on little sleep, but I usually tend to need at least four hours." He had stayed up late the night before, watching several episodes of the original Hawaii Five-O. There must have been a marathon or something.

"We have plans for today," she said, blatantly ignoring his statement.

"Yeah, it's called sleeping," Tony grumbled. He suddenly sat up and cautiously asked, "Wait, what do you mean _we_?"

"The realtor called and said she had a few places in mind for us to check out. Oh, and I started looking into some caterers and I scheduled a few for taste testings this afternoon. And I set up an appointment for yours, McGee's, and Palmer's fitting for your tuxes."

"Were you planning on telling me any of this?" Tony questioned trying to keep his voice even. He wasn't angry so much as annoyed with her. He ran a hand through his messy hair, wondering how much shit he'd get if he just hung up on her and went back to bed.

"I just did," she replied. "I'll be there in ten minutes." And she hung up before he could say anything else. For a split second, he thought about locking himself in his bathroom and sleeping in the tub, but he had a feeling Abby would find a way inside, so he dragged himself out of bed.

It was a testament to how long he had worked with Gibbs, that he was able to make himself look presentable in ten minutes. He was just buttoning up a black shirt when he heard Abby let herself into his apartment.

"I brought you coffee," she called as he walked out of his bedroom. He watched as she carried a paper bag and a tray of carryout coffee into his kitchen. "We just have to wait for Ziva and McGee, and then we can head out."

"So, it's a group outing then?" he questioned, leaning against the entryway between his kitchen and living room.

"Don't worry; it won't turn into a Marcia/Jan _Brady Brides_ thing. I swear, I just invited them so we can go from meeting with the realtor to the caterers to get your guys' fitting. Palmer will meet us at the store."

Tony was quiet for a moment, but finally he snorted, shook his head, and said, "You actually watched _Brady Brides? _That show was terrible." Abby rolled her eyes. "Did you watch their variety hour, too? I heard there was only, like, three episodes."

Abby's face burned red as she murmured something. Tony leaned in and said, "Didn't quite catch that. What did you say?"

"There were nine episodes," she responded pulling herself up to her full height. "And I enjoyed every single second of them." Tony laughed. "I did," she protested and punched his arm.

"My little Brady Bunch nerd," he commented lightly kissing her lips.

"You're damn right," she replied just as a knock sounded from Tony's front door. She kissed him on the nose before racing towards the door. "I'll get it!"

Tony grabbed a cup of coffee, intending to take a sip, but ended up spilling hot liquid down his front when he heard a scream.

"Abby!" he called racing towards the front room. He expected to see her in peril, maybe see some asshole holding onto her with a gun pointed at her head, but was surprised when he spotted her hugging Ziva and McGee.

"What…?"

"I was right," Abby announced turning to look at Tony. "I was totally right." And she moved slightly revealing Ziva's finger.

"I'll be damned, you were."

**NCIS**

**I hope you guys know what The Brady Bunch is. And I'm not sure if Abby watches it, but I like to give each character a strange quirk that doesn't go with their characteristics. It's my own little game I like to play.**

**Anyway, I have actually seen most episodes of TBB along with _Brady Brides _(like twelve years ago), but I have never seen the variety hour. I heard it was really bad...**

**So, thanks for reading, I own nothing remotely recognizable, and I should probably go.**

**Drop a comment**

**Bye**


	31. Engagements and Arguments

**A huge thanks to 26hannah26 :D**

**Thanks also to everyone who read, reviewed, and alerted last chapter. You all are amazing**

**See ya...**

**NCIS**

Abby knew something was up with Tony. He hardly made any comments about the places their realtor showed them, and when she went on one of her tangents about how _she _would _totally_ live in each place, he just nodded. All week he had been making snarky comments under his breath about her fake, 'happy-go-lucky' attitude, but it seemed today he just wasn't feeling it. And it worried Abby, to see him acting so un_-_Tony like.

It just got worse while they were taste testing food from the caterers. Each time, he just picked at his food, glaring at his plate, his left elbow sitting on the table, head resting in his palm. Several times, Abby, McGee, and Ziva (both having noticed Tony's behavior also) tried to initiate conversation, but other than noncommittal head twitches, Tony really didn't respond.

Abby finally got a clue what was going on during the fitting. Breena, her emotions already all over the place with her pregnancy, cried when Ziva showed her the ring. Jimmy shook McGee's hand and hugged Ziva, grinning broadly, and gave both a loud, "Congratulations!"

By the look on Tim's and Ziva's face, it was the reaction they were expecting from Tony. And, if Abby really thought about it, DiNozzo's sour mood started the moment he saw the ring on Ziva's finger. She almost head slapped herself for not seeing it before. It was almost as if Tony were, dare she think, _jealous_ of Tim and Ziva's engagement.

But that couldn't be right. He was with her; he said he loved her. Why would he be jealous that McGee purposed to Ziva? Did he really want to marry her? Was he harboring feelings for the ex-Mossad Officer that he just hadn't dealt with? Was he just settling with Abby?

All these questions circled Abby's head, leaving her close to tears, but she pushed them back. She knew she was being silly, pre-wedding jitters or whatever, but she couldn't help thinking that maybe Tony was getting cold feet.

She knew the smart thing to do was to confront Tony, find out what was going on in his head, and she decided to do just that when they got back to his place. Until then, she was going to try and enjoy the rest of the day. It almost worked, until they were halfway through the fitting.

"So, McEngaged," Tony started leaning against the mirror, arms crossed, watching McGee and Jimmy while they stood on the two platforms, each one surrounded by two sales clerks taking their measurements. "I bet that ring set you back a few dollars."

"Uh, actually Tony, it was my grandmother's," McGee responded, his eyebrows furrowing slightly in worry. He glanced back at Abby and Ziva, both eyeing Tony carefully. It seemed Abby wasn't the only one who figured out Tony's problem. Hell, she'd be surprised if Breena and Jimmy didn't pick up on his mood and the reason behind it.

Tony nodded slightly, but didn't say another word. Abby breathed a sigh of relief, glad he wasn't about to make a scene. That would suck if they got kicked out of the store before the guys' tuxes were done.

Once the clerks had all the guys' measurements, they promised to have the adjustments made by the time they scheduled the second fitting. That also reminded Abby that she had her own fitting in a few days. She hadn't shown anyone her dress yet, not even Carol and Ziva, but she was certain she picked the right one.

"Did you talk to her father?" Tony's voice dropped Abby back to reality, and she looked over her shoulder to see the older man standing just behind McGee's shoulder. "Eli David doesn't seem like the type to give permission easily."

"I, uh," McGee cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable with both the closeness of Tony and the fact that he was asking some very personal questions. "I asked the director to set up a video conference."

"You did?" Ziva glanced at Tim, her eyes wide in wonderment, and, if Abby wasn't mistaken, pride.

"So Vance knows?" Tony questioned curiously. It surprised Abby that he wasn't even attempting to sound casual. He was acting more and more like a jealous ex-boyfriend as time went on.

"No," Tim replied shaking his head. "Or, he doesn't know outright. I just asked if I could speak to Eli, and then had everyone clear the room." McGee wanted to stop talking about the subject, Abby could tell, but it seemed Tony just wouldn't let it go.

"Did he threaten you with death if you hurt her?"

"I am sure my father knows I can take care of myself," Ziva spoke up, defending Tim. "Besides, I doubt Tim would try anything."

"I wasn't suggesting he would," Tony replied softly. He shrugged, "Doesn't matter anyway. He obviously got permission." He gestured at the diamond ring on Ziva's finger. "No harm done."

"Uh, I think we should head out," Jimmy commented as he and Breena collected their coats. Both wore identical looks of worry on their faces, and had it been any other day, any other looks, Abby would have thought it was cute, but today just wasn't that day. "Just let us know when the next fitting is."

"I will," Abby said and watched as the couple walked out of the store, heads together, talking in hushed tones.

"We are going to head home, too," Ziva said slowly, shooting a death glare Tony's way. "It was nice spending the day with you, Abby." And she and McGee left the store, obviously opting to take a bus back to Tony's apartment for their car then to actually spend another few minutes with the man. Abby was starting to wonder whether or not she should have tagged along.

**NCIS**

The drive back to Tony's was quiet. DiNozzo fiddled with the radio for a few moments, not saying a word, but eventually returned his gaze to the road. Abby was fuming, wondering when the best time to bring up his attitude would be, but was saved the trouble of deciding when Tony said, "You've been staring at me for the past three minutes."

"Can you be a bigger jackass?" Abby snapped unable to keep quiet.

"What?" he threw her a confused look.

"They just got engaged, it's supposed to be a happy time for them, and you sit there attacking McGee."

"Hey, I didn't attack McGee," Tony defended himself glancing back at the road.

"'_I bet that ring set you back a few dollars.' 'Did you talk to her father?' 'Eli David doesn't seem like the type to give permission easily.' 'Did he threaten you with death if you hurt her?'_ Hm, those questions seem like you were attacking him."

"I was curious, I wasn't attacking him."

"Oh, yeah, because that condescending tone of yours really made me think you were curious," Abby replied sarcastically. She crossed her arms, glaring out the window. "Look, if their engagement bothers you so much..."

"It doesn't bother me. McGee can marry whoever he damn well pleases," Tony responded tensely, taking a sharp left turn. "And so can Ziva for that matter. I can't control either one."

"Then what is your problem? Why were you acting like Ziva's jealous ex-boyfriend?"

"I wasn't acting like…"

"Do you have _feelings_ for her?" Abby blurted out and Tony had to swerve to avoid hitting a Lincoln.

"What?" he exclaimed throwing her an outraged look. "Why would you even ask me that? Since when have I even remotely shown interest…?"

"Oh, come on Tony!" Abby shouted throwing her hands in the air. "Before she went back to Israel you and her had that flirty, will they/ won't they thing going on. I heard about the pool, a lot of people lost their money when you chose me. So, don't give me that '_since when have I ever shown interest'_ crap."

The car fell into a heavy silence; Abby crossed her arms again, glaring out the passenger window.

"Abbs," Tony started with a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry." There was so much behind those two words, emotions even Tony didn't realize he was showing, but it was enough for Abby to know. He wasn't just apologizing for their argument and how he treated McGee, it was as if he were confirming what she had already asked.

"Stop the car," she said quietly, her vision blurring.

"What?"

"Stop the stupid car!" Abby screamed and Tony pulled over, his tires resting against the curb. Abby threw her door open and said, "When you get your priorities straight give me a call. Let me know if there is going to be a wedding." And she slammed the door on his shocked face.

**NCIS**

**I am sorry Tony came off sounding like a dillhole. I promise, he will pull his head out of his ass in the next chapter. I was just missing the drama, everything was going too perfect.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, you guys are awesome, and I own nothing.**

**PEACE OUT...**


	32. The Groom's Tale

**A huge thanks to my beta 26hannah26.**

**Note: Before you read, I need to warn you. This is in Tony's POV. Which means, this is first person. Hannah assures me I got his character down, but I really want to know what you guys think, too. You are the ones who wait every week for a new chapter, I want your opinion, and if you like this I might do another chapter down the line in Abby's POV. Or maybe Tony's again.**

**Enjoy...**

**NCIS**

I didn't have the greatest track record with relationships. The longest was with Wendy, and she left me at the altar, after cheating on me. My second longest relationship ended with me breaking her heart, after a year of lying to her.

I've lied, cheated (one time, in high school, I was dumb), plotted, and broken so many hearts I'm not surprised I ended up on the herpes alert list. Or that my car ended up egged. Or that I was framed for murder. Okay, that one was pushing it a little, especially when I wasn't even remotely close to the crime scene. But let's not get into that right now.

But as many times as I screwed up, I've also been messed with, cheated on, and left broken hearted. The one time I thought I had it right, that I actually managed to finally get over Wendy after years of loosely holding onto her, I had been undercover and royally screwed that up when I told her the truth.

In fact, before Abby, the only girl I had ever playfully pursued, while keeping that 'maybe someday' thoughts in the back of my mind, had been Ziva. And that ended when I shot Rivkin. Something had broken; we weren't ever going to be a couple. It wasn't going to happen. Or so I thought.

When I saw that engagement ring on Ziva's finger, for a split second, I felt this surge of jealousy rush through me. As the jealousy dissipated, I started feeling other emotions. Ones I didn't even know I had been suppressing: fear, uncertainty, and anger. And with all those emotions came questions.

If I felt this way about a person I've never end dated, who's to say I wouldn't feel the same if an old girlfriend came back? Did Abby deserve someone like me in her life; a philandering dillhole? Did I really deserve her?

And with those questions came even more. Was I even ready to get married? Was I making some mistake? Were we going to have a kid one day, and when that kid turns eight Abby dies leaving me with him? Was I going to turn into my father, getting married seven (or was it eight) times to the same type of girl?

I was in a downward spiral that I just wasn't prepared for, one that was messing with my mood, that by the time we ended up at the fitting, I had managed to grasp onto the two emotions I knew well: anger and jealousy. I managed to convince myself that I was angry with McGee, jealous of what he had with Ziva, and when I started teasing him I ended up sounding like an invidious douche.

I knew Abby had been picking up on my mood all day (everyone had been picking up on my mood), so I wasn't surprised when she confronted me in the car on our way home. We had never argued like that, not even when we were just friends. And when she demanded I stop the car, I did what she asked.

"When you get your priorities straight give me a call. Let me know if there is going to be a wedding," she had snapped before slamming the door. For a few seconds I watched her storm away before she ended up disappearing into a crowd of pedestrians.

For a while afterwards, I just sat staring out the windshield. Deep down I knew I was being stupid. I made the right choice, I wanted to be with Abby, but all this other crap was tromping down on my sanity, leaving me lost.

I should have gone after her, had I been thinking straight I would have gone after her, but instead I put the car in drive and drove to the only sane place I knew.

**NCIS**

I stopped out front of Gibbs' house, after an hour of driving around the block, and for the first time I was very nervous about going inside. I wasn't sure if Abby had called him yet, or if he already knew we had a huge fight because of my own insecurities, and I did recall him threatening me with a bullet if I ever hurt Abby.

I turned my car off, pulled the keys from the ignition, but didn't open the door. If I went in there, if I told Gibbs what was going on, I would probably lose my life, or a couple of very important limbs. In retrospect, I'd much rather lose the limbs than my life, but I knew I wouldn't have much choice in the matter. Abby was Gibbs' favorite, I screwed up; Gibbs most likely wouldn't be so understanding.

Of course, he also wasn't a stranger to messing up relationships. The man had three divorces under his belt. If I caught him in a good mood, he could help me fix this mess I just stepped in. I really wished I caught him at a good time.

I finally got out of my car. Very slowly I walked towards Gibbs' house, pocketing my keys. I stopped twice to untie and retie my shoe laces. I checked my phone a few times. So, I pretty much dawdled until I finally stopped just short of Gibbs' front door.

I wasn't surprised to see it slightly ajar. Sometimes I wondered if Abby was right, if Gibbs really did have psychic powers or something. It might explain how he could get from the top of a hill to the building as quickly as he did when he rescued Ziva, McGee, and I from Saleem's clutches.

I slowly pushed the door open, preparing myself for a gun to the face, but Gibbs wasn't standing in the foyer. I cautiously stepped into his living room, and stopped when I saw him sitting at the table.

"Boss," I greeted, and I was proud to say my voice did not crack. Though, my palms were sweaty and my heart was banging against my chest.

I calmed down some when I realized he wasn't holding a gun, but this was Gibbs. He could easily be concealing a weapon. He may not be Ziva David, but a knife wasn't hard to hide. And he was sitting at a table. He could have a gun taped underneath it. I wondered if there was a way to check without being too conspicuous. I doubted it, but it was worth a shot, right?

Before I could check, however, Gibbs met my eyes and kicked a chair out from under the table. Obviously, that was his way of saying, _'Sit down_.' So, I sat. What else was I supposed to do, just stare at the chair until Gibbs got so annoyed he head slapped me into next week?

For a while we just sat in silence. I made a point to look around the room, trying my hardest to avoid looking at Gibbs, but I could feel his eyes drilling into the side of my head. He was waiting for me to say something. That was the one thing I liked and hated about Gibbs. He let us talk out our own problems without interfering.

"I screwed up, boss," I said softly placing my hands, palms down, on the table. I looked down at my fingers, unconsciously counting them. "I just got scared and I screwed up." I suddenly sprang to my feet, wandering into Gibbs' kitchen. I could hear him following me as I stopped next to the sink.

I turned the hot water on, grabbed the sponge from the counter, added soap, and began cleaning the mugs in his sink. It was a habit I picked up when Wendy left me, compulsive cleaning, but only when I was suffering from a severe emotion. Usually after a death or when Gibbs up and left for no reason; it was the exact reason I reorganized the back of the van, and why I moved three times. I would always make excuses of course. That was just my thing, making excuses.

"I mean, I just saw the ring on her finger," I continued, scrubbing a coffee stain out of the bottom of a cup. "And I was hit with this surge of jealous rage. It was gone fairly quickly, but I started doubting every decision I've recently made. I mean, am I ready to get married if I can't even take Ziva getting engaged?

"Oops, I forgot, you didn't know. Yeah, they're getting married." I placed the freshly clean mug in the dish drainer and grabbed another one. "I mean, I am very happy for them. Finally, McGee has gotten it right, and I doubt Ziva will steal his money or try to kill him." I thought it over while I squirted more soap onto the sponge. "Well, the killing him thing is still iffy; seventy-five/twenty-five in favor of him living.

"I guess I just held onto my jealousy so I didn't have to face my fears. What happens if I screw things up, Boss? I mean, I've been screwed over so many times, and I've done my fair share of screwing over. And, no offense, but I don't exactly have any examples of a happy marriage. I mean, I wasn't around when you were with Shannon, and I was too young to actually remember much of my mother and father's marriage."

I sighed, replacing the last mug next to the others. I turned the water off, taking the dish towel that was offered to me. "Thanks boss," I said softly drying my hands. "I want to marry Abby, I really do, but if I screw this up…"

"You won't," a voice said from behind me. I froze, dropping the towel on the counter. That wasn't Gibbs' voice. I slowly turned around, my eyes widening when I met a familiar face.

"Have you been here this entire time?" I asked and she nodded, blinking tears from her eyes. "I don't have feelings for her," I blurted out. "Just so you get that." she nodded again. "I love you. I am committed to you. I didn't mean to…"

Her lips crashed into mine, and right then all my doubts went away and sanity took control once more. So, I guess I had been right. Abby's wasn't the only freak out. Granted, hers didn't almost break us up. It made me really wonder just how self-destructive I could was, and not even be aware of it.

**NCIS**

**Yep, their argument has been resolved. This one was over fairly quickly, I know, but I can promise you there will be others. And, depending on my mood, they might last longer than this one.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, I own nothing, and have a nice day.**

**Oh, and thank you to every one who reviewed, alerted, and favorited last chapter. You guys are amazing.**

**See ya in chapter... wow 33 already. It feels like only yesterday we were on chapter 1. Where does the time go :)**

**PEACE OUT...**

**P.S. In an earlier chapter, before I found out why Wendy left Tony, I wrote that she cheated on him. But I like the idea the show came up with, so I used it. I may do something with it later... oops, was that a spoiler :S**

**Bye...**


	33. McGee's Words of Wisdom

Tony knew he had to apologize to Ziva and McGee. He had been rude to them the other day, and they didn't deserve that treatment. Abby also tried to convince him to apologize to Jimmy and Breena, but Tony could only relive his freak out so many times. He'd apologize to them later on, when he could actually think about the situation and not feel completely stupid.

He decided to start with McGee. He had less of a chance of getting his ass kicked with Tim than he did with Ziva. It also didn't help that every time he looked her way she threw him death glares. Yeah, he'd start with Tim.

He waited until McGee got up to go get coffee before following him to the break room. A few employees watched them closely, figuring a fight was going to break out. It wasn't a secret that McGee and Ziva were engaged, she wore the ring like a badge of honor or something, and they figured Tony would have a problem with it. They would be sorely disappointed.

"Come to ask me to step aside so you can have both Abby and Ziva?" McGee questioned bitterly, without turning his back. Tony was quiet for a moment, shuffling his feet, trying to figure out how best to put this without sounding like a complete tool or extremely awkward.

"I'm sorry, Tim," DiNozzo eventually said, noticing Tim stiffen slightly. "I was being…" he trailed off, shaking his head. "And I took it out on you and Ziva. Well, mostly you, I guess.

"And I don't want us to change. I mean, before I was a mega dick to you, I was kinda starting to enjoy spending time with you. You know, since Abby won't let me help do much planning anymore since I suggested the circus tent." McGee snorted, shaking his head. "I just," Tony continued taking a deep breath, "I need you to forgive me. You're my best man, my best friend (shocking I know), and I can't get married without my little brother."

"You hang around Abby too much," Tim commented turning to face Tony, a small smile on his face.

"So you forgive me?" DiNozzo asked ignoring McGee's jibe.

"Are you admitting you were scared?"

"No, McWrong. DiNozzo's don't get scared," Tony replied scoffing.

"Whatever you say, DiNozzo," McGee responded skeptically.

"I wasn't scared," Tony lied and Tim just shrugged. "I-I wasn't." McGee still didn't say anything, instead taking a sip of coffee in a very Gibbs-like fashion. Tony sighed heavily and heard himself ask, "Am I self-destructive, McGee?"

"What?" Tim asked taken aback, furrowing his eyebrows. "Who told you, you were self-destructive?"

"No one, it just seems…" Tony trailed off, running a hand through his hair.

"What Tony?"

"I almost screwed up my relationship with Abby yesterday. All because I got…" it was as good a time as any to start number twenty-four on his list. "Okay, yes, I got scared. And instead of facing those feelings, I latched onto this tiny bit of jealousy I felt and allowed it to escalate."

Tim nodded, allowing Tony to continue talking, again reminding DiNozzo of Gibbs. "And I just…" he sighed again, cupping the back of his neck with his left palm, "I don't want to turn into my father, McGee. And Wendy screwed me up so bad, McGee. So did Jeanne."

"But Abby isn't Jeanne or Wendy, Tony," Tim said softly.

"I know," Tony replied looking down at his shoes.

"She's not going to leave you, you've never lied to her…"

"I know," Tony repeated raising his voice slightly.

"…and you are nothing like your father."

"What?" Tony looked up, meeting Tim's green eyes.

"Tony, I've heard the stories you told me about Senior. I've met the man in person. I mean, you may have a couple of his mannerisms: the 'devil may care' attitude, that cocky, self-assured grin, and your way with women."

"Jeez McGee, just compare my best qualities to the man," Tony joked and Tim rolled his eyes, but otherwise let the jibe go.

"But your father doesn't seem like the type to sit up with a Probie who may have killed a cop. He doesn't seem like the type who would go on a suicide mission to bring back their friend whether she was dead or not. He doesn't seem like the type to drop everything to go to a bowling tournament full of nuns.

"You're not your father, Tony, and you'll never be your father, either," McGee continued picking his coffee up. He walked past Tony, clamping a hand on his shoulder, and said, "And you're not self-destructive. You're just human." And he walked away, leaving Tony standing in the middle of the break room.

Maybe McGee was right. He wasn't his father, between becoming a cop and working for Gibbs for eleven years, Tony pretty much avoided crossing that line into 'Senior' territory. Yes, he had a lot of flings after Wendy left him, but nothing he'd call 'serious.' Not until Jeanne, and that ended terrible.

But Abby was different. She knew who he was, knew what kind of person he could be, and she loved him anyway. As for him being self-destructive, it was kind of hard to argue with McGee. He had a point, most humans go through moments of doubt in their lives. It didn't necessarily make them self-destructive.

Tony sighed, shaking his head to clear it of his thoughts, and slowly made his way back to the bullpen. It wasn't doing him any good, over thinking things when he should be working, and he knew Gibbs wouldn't appreciate him standing in the middle of the break room.

It was a few minutes before he made it back to the bullpen, his erratic thoughts trying desperately to break through the walls he was trying to put up. He noticed that Gibbs wasn't at his desk, and figured the older man had gone to get more coffee.

Tony sat at his desk, looking down at the surface, wondering what he would have to do to get Ziva to forgive him, when a shadow appeared over him. He looked up, eyes widening as he met Ziva's dark eyes.

"Do you have feelings for me?" she asked bluntly.

"What?" Tony questioned take aback.

"You heard me," Ziva replied slowly.

"No," DiNozzo responded shaking his head. "I-it was a lapse in judgment. We're friends. I'm sorry."

"You are sorry for being a jackass?"

"I'm sorry for being a jackass."

"And you promise not to act like a jealous idiot ever again, especially when referring to me or others who are not Abby?"

"I promise."

"I forgive you," Ziva responded gently slapping his face. She walked back to her desk, sitting down, looking to be in a slightly better mood than before.

"At least she kept the paperclips in her desk drawer, DiNozzo," Gibbs commented coming around the corner, heading towards her desk. Tony noticed Ziva smile slightly. He hadn't been threatened with death by paperclip in a while.

"Some advice, McGee," Tony started glancing over at his friend. "If she ever has a paperclip in her hand, and you did something stupid; run. Run as fast as you can."

Tim snorted, shaking his head, returning to his paperwork. Ziva chuckled softly before opening her desk drawer in search of something. And even Gibbs cracked a small smile.

Oh yeah, things were going to be okay.

**NCIS**

**Okay, this was unbetaed. Hannah has finals coming up soon and asked me for a break. So, I am going at this alone until her summer break starts.**

**So, yeah, this is me going at it alone. Sorry if Tony is acting _un_-Tony like. I have been working on too many Supernatural oneshots and may have channeled a character from that, so yeah again I am sorry.**

**So, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this, thanks for all the comments, alerts, and favs, and I should go.**

**Leave a comment if you can and I own nothing.**

**See ya...**


	34. Abby's Discovery

About two weeks after Tony's 'freak out', Abby found the perfect house. They had been seeing the realtor during every spare moment they had, but she had yet to find something that fitted them. Abby wanted a place she and Tony could call home for the rest of their lives, and where their kids could grow up. A place that was close to Gibbs.

Yes, she was being nitpicky, and it wasn't the realtor's fault, but she had specific ideas that she wanted fulfilled. Tony told her they didn't exactly have to be near Gibbs, but even she could tell he understood why. If their kids ever needed help, and couldn't come to her or Tony, they should be close to someone who can help them.

She found the house on her own, driving back from Gibbs' house. She had asked if she could keep her dress there, just so Tony didn't try taking a peek. She wanted to keep up with that tradition, even if she was ditching a big chunk of the others.

It was a blue two-story, about a block and a half from Gibbs' place. It had been built back a ways from the road, with a fenced in backyard. There were lighter blue shutters around the windows and a two car garage attached to the house, and Abby could easily see her and Tony living there. It was perfect, the house she had been looking for, and she couldn't wait to show Tony.

**NCIS**

"I was lucky to get the keys to this place," their realtor said as she unlocked the two-story's front door. "Usually it takes longer, especially with different companies, but I know someone at this particular place and here we are."

She stepped aside to let them into the house, and Abby looked around the spacious living room. A set of stairs were situated in the back corner, next to a doorway leading into, what she could only assume was the kitchen. There was a small, half-bath next to the stairs and a closet next to the front door.

"We can paint these walls a darker color," Abby said excitedly walking around the living room. She wasn't a fan of the light purple, and saw more of a darker red, maybe a navy blue.

She left Tony and the realtor in the living room as she rushed into the kitchen. It was huge, with dark, granite counters and matching wooden cabinets. There was a window above the sink, looking out into the back yard, and a utility room off the kitchen with a back door.

"I love this house," Abby said running back into the living room, nearly running into Tony and the realtor.

"Abbs, we haven't even checked…" Tony's words were cut off as she sprinted up the stairs. At the top there were five doors. She opened the nearest one, finding a linen closet with deep shelves. She closed the door, turning to a new door, and opened it to find a small bathroom. She figured she could repaint the pale pink another color.

She looked through the bedrooms first, starting with the smaller two. Once she looked through the two rooms, realizing they weren't exactly small, she opened the door to the master bedroom.

It was huge, could easily fit everything in her room and Tony's, and had a bathroom and walk-in closet. She walked around it several times, wondering if she could paint at least one wall black.

"I love this house," she repeated running out of the room and down the stairs. Tony and the realtor shared a quick look before the latter excused herself to give them a few moments to talk.

"Please Tony," Abby begged moving around the living room again. "Please can we get it? I love this house soooo much."

"So you've said," he replied softly, his eyes tracking her every move.

"Please, please, please," she said softly, intertwining her fingers and resting her chin on her hands, giving him her patented 'puppy dog' look. She wanted this house, and she wasn't above pulling out all the stops to get it.

"I'm not sure, Abbs," he said softly, looking around the room. "Are you sure you want _this_ house?"

"Yes, I am sure," she responded, nodding her head.

"But _this _house? Not that condo we saw last week? It had a view of the city? _This _house? I just want to make sure you are one-hundred percent sure."

"Yes Tony, I am one-hundred…" she trailed off, realizing he was screwing with her. "You are mean, Anthony DiNozzo."

He flashed her his 1000-watt grin, looking around the living room again. "I mean, I'm sure we'll have to fix a few things. And we'll have to decide whose furniture goes where."

"Yes," she said perking up. If he was making little comments like that, he was totally considering agreeing with her.

"And then we'd have to paint a few of these rooms. I'm sure you already want to paint this one a darker color, and I haven't seen the upstairs yet, but I have a feeling you have color ideas for those rooms, too."

"So, does that mean we can get it?"

He didn't say anything right away, and Abby pouted, seconds away from bribing him with one of his favorite activities, when he drew in a deep breath and said, "If you like it then so do I."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yeah, why not," he replied shrugging. She screamed in excitement, rushing towards him to throw her arms around his neck. He barely managed to catch her, and both slammed into the ground. The air was knocked from his lungs, and Abby apologized between the kisses she planted all over his face.

"So, I take it you've made a decision," the realtor said and Abby looked up at her, grinning broadly.

"We'll take it," Tony gasped out with a wheezy chuckle.

**NCIS**

**Yeah, I needed a break from the drama and wedding planning, but I didn't have a decent 'future chapter' idea, so I decided on this. I had a decent picture of the house in my head, but I might not have described it entirely the way I saw it. Perhaps I'll put more description into it when I have them start moving their stuff in.**

**So, yeah, thanks for reviewing, alerting, and favoriting last chapter. You guys are awesome and I can't thank you enough.**

**I promise there will be some drama coming up in future chapters, the wedding (I want to say, but don't quote me on it) should be in a few more chapters. I really just want to get it over with, but I do have a story line planned for it, and thanks for reading this chapter.**

**I own nothing, drop a comment if you want, and see ya in the next chapter.**

**PEACE OUT...**


	35. One last, stress free, hurrah

It took a while before the house was legally theirs, and the wedding was about a month away by the time they were able to start moving their stuff in. Abby took a break from planning her wedding to host a painting party and she and Tony ordered pizza for everyone invited. It was almost like one last, stress-free hurrah before the wedding. It was also her opportunity to ask an important question she should have asked a long time ago.

Since Breena was eight and a half months pregnant, Abby had exiled her to the kitchen to wipe down counters. It was safer than exposing her and the baby to the paint fumes, kept her off her feet, and actually made Breena feel like she was doing something, since recently she had convinced herself she was absolutely useless. While the blond stuck to the kitchen, Abby had the guys paint the upstairs while she and Ziva worked on the living room.

She noticed that Gibbs wasn't painting so much as inspecting everything around the house, making one-hundred percent sure the inspector guys hadn't missed anything. Abby had to smile at that, knowing that Gibbs just wanted her and Tony to be safe.

It took a while, but Abby and Ziva managed to finish painting the living room without much incident. Unlike the boys, who had gotten into a massive painting fight upstairs, leaving the walls, tarps, and some of the carpet different colors; if Abby hadn't been planning on replacing the carpet she would have been furious.

"Seriously, guys, we can't leave you alone for six seconds, can we?" Abby asked looking at Tony, McGee, and Palmer covered in paint. Ducky had managed to escape the mess by sticking to the bathroom and hallway, and had a disapproving look on his face, masking the amusement evident in his eyes.

"He started it," Palmer and McGee said together, pointing at Tony.

"What? Me? I did not," the older man protested.

The three guys began bickering after that, and Abby ducked out of the room when Ziva said, "You are like children."

**NCIS**

Abby found Gibbs in the downstairs bathroom, standing in the tub, checking over the shower head; she smiled and said, "How's it looking, bossman?"

"Fine," he replied stepping out of the tub. "But I think you should replace a few of your electrical sockets and the basement light."

"I'm sure you'll get right on that," Abby commented, her smile growing. Gibbs shook his head, a small smirk on his face. He started towards the doorway, but Abby hurriedly said, "Um, Gibbs."

"Yeah," he said turning back to look at her.

"I wanted to ask you a question," she replied biting her lip.

"What's up, Abbs?"

"Um," she started, looking down at her paint splattered shoes and overalls. "You know how, sometimes in tradition, the bride walks down the aisle. Well, I guess that's not really a sometimes, more like most of the time. You know, because I bet there are some ceremonies where the bride doesn't walk down the aisle and then the eloping couples usually don't walk…"

"Abby," Gibbs said softly and she trailed off.

"You know I see you as like my dad, and since my real dad isn't around anymore, I was wondering if…"

"Well, yeah, Abbs," Gibbs interrupted softly.

"What?" she looked up, meeting his blue eyes.

"Of course, I'm walking you down the aisle." And he walked out of the room. "You know, unless you want to ask Ducky," he commented over his shoulder.

"Thank you," she called after Gibbs, and he just waved his hand in response. Her smile widened as she mentally crossed that off the list. She didn't even know why she asked, it was never _not_ an option.

She heard a scream above her and Ziva say, "Tony, do it again and I will stick that paintbrush in a very uncomfortable place!"

"Save me from your ninja, McGee!" Tony shouted back.

Abby rolled her eyes and hurriedly rushed of the room. She headed towards the stairs, intending to rescue her fiancé from Ziva's wraith, but stopped when she spotted Gibbs standing against the wall.

She threw her arms around him, hugging him, and felt him hug her back. He then released her and she ran to stop Ziva from murdering Tony with a paintbrush.

**NCIS**

**Thanks for reviewing, alerting, and favoriting last chapter. You guys are amazing.**

**And of course Gibbs was always going to walk Abbs down the aisle. Just wanted a scene between them :D**

**So, thanks for reading, leave a comment if you want, and I own nothing.**

**PEACE OUT...**


	36. What do you feel?

'_Here's looking at…_' Tony crossed the line off, shaking his head. '_Love is too weak a word…'_

"Ugh," he whispered crossing that line off, too. He tossed his legal pad and pen on his desk, and rested his forehead against the surface. He couldn't do it, it was impossible.

"What's up, Tony?" McGee asked curiously.

"Do you think Abby would care if I just recited _'My Heart Will Go On' _by Celine Dion?" Tony asked picking his head up and glancing over at McGee, ignoring the younger guy's question.

"Probably," Tim replied, "she hated that movie."

"What about The Monkees? '_I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried_,'" Tony recited and McGee snorted, shaking his head. The younger guy pushed himself to his feet and walked towards DiNozzo, looking down at the scribbled out writing all over Tony's legal pad.

"Your problem, DiNozzo, is that you're trying to write your vows based entirely off other people's work. Dig deep. Think, what do you feel when you see Abby?"

"But reciting _The Princess Bride_ just seems like the better choice," Tony replied and McGee gave him a tired look.

"So, your entire marriage is going to be based off of the words '_As you wish?'"_ Tim shrugged. "It'd make Abby happy if you always agree with her."

"Ha ha," Tony retorted and McGee grinned. "Okay, McCupid, if you're such a romantic, what would you say to your ninja if you were in my position."

Red creeped up Tim's cheeks, and Tony smirked at him. McGee cleared his throat and said, "T-this isn't about me and Ziva."

"'_Ziva, I am so happy you haven't tried to kill me with a spoon, yet,'"_ Tony stated in a higher pitched voice than his own. "_'Perhaps, when we have ninja, geeky babies they won't come out Karate chopping the doctor. Or, you know, their first words won't be 'Mommy threatened Daddy with a toothpick.''"_

The room seemed to get super quiet seconds before Tony felt a hand clamp down on the back of his chair. Ziva leaned forward, her chin resting on his shoulder, and whispered, "What are we talking about?"

"Nothing," Tony responded grabbing his legal pad off his desk and stashing it one of his drawers. "Just the case."

"We do not have a case, Tony," Ziva pointed out leaning against his desk.

"Cold case, Z," McGee replied and gave her a small smile. "One from back when Tony was working in Baltimore."

"Okay," Ziva said skeptically. She moved away from his desk, heading towards her own. "If it helps any," she started sitting in her chair, "McGee is having trouble with his best man speech."

"He is?" Tony questioned glancing over at his best man. In the back of his mind, he wondered why Ziva bothered asking what they were talking about if she had already known.

McGee made a face and said, "I love you, too, Z."

Ziva smirked at him, just as her phone rang. "Hello?" she pulled the phone from her ear, and Tony could _just_ make out Abby's frantic voice.

"Is she…?" he started, but Ziva held up her finger to cut him off.

"Alright, Abby, calm down. I will be right there." And she hung up, pushing herself to her feet.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked jumping up and following Ziva towards the back elevators.

"Nothing is wrong," she responded pressing the button. "Just continue with your vows. I will handle it." The elevator doors slowly opened, and Ziva stepped onto the car.

"She is alright, right?"

"She is perfectly fine," she reassured Tony before pressing the button and allowing the doors to slide close.

**NCIS**

The moment Ziva stepped into the lab she realized Abby was not perfectly fine. Her silent lab was covered in crumpled up pieces of notebook paper, two broken pencils sat on her desk, and the lab rat herself was pacing back and forth across the floor, half empty notebook in her hand, one pen sticking out of her hair while another was resting behind her ear.

"Abby," Ziva called tentatively and the Goth looked her way.

"Ziva! You're here!" she crossed the room in six strides, hugging the shorter woman tightly. "I need your help," she informed the ex-Mossad Officer once she pulled away, shoving the notebook at Ziva. "Read this and tell me what you think."

Ziva scanned the page, taking in a bunch of rambling sentences and several black marks where Abby had frantically crossed things out. She read through it fairly quickly before looking up at Abby, noticing a pen smudge across her face shaped like fingerprints.

"Is this something for work?" Ziva asked slowly.

"No, it's my vows. Actually, all of these," Abby gestured around the lab at all the crumpled up balls, "are my vows. Ziva, I can't do it. I've tried, but every time I write something it comes out sounding wrong and babbling.

"Please," the Goth begged, meeting Ziva's dark eyes. "Please help me write them. I can't…"

Ziva drew in a breath and said, "First, Abbs, you need to calm down. Take a deep breath in." Abby did as she was asked. "And slowly let it out." And let it out. "Second, Tony isn't doing much better. And third, perhaps you should listen to your heart."

"Thanks for the advice, Roxette, but that's not helpful," Abby responded using a reference Ziva didn't quite understand. "Ugh," Abby continued, burying her face in her hands, "we should just use the traditional vows. At least they are pre-written for us."

"No, Abby, you can do this," Ziva responded placing the notebook on Abby's desk. She gently grabbed the Goth's wrists and lowered her hands from her face. "Think, what do you feel when you see Tony?"

**NCIS**

What did she feel when she looked at Tony? Abby thought over that question, and even went as far as to write it at the top of her page and underline it. What _did_ she feel when she looked at Tony?

Love was the first word that came to mind. Sometimes her lips went tingling when he kissed her. And her stomach did flip flops when he looked her way. He also had this look that he had only for her and it always caused her to melt.

But mostly she thought about the first day she met him. He had been such a flirt back then, worse than now, and she couldn't help thinking he was going to be trouble.

With a smile, she began to write, the words coming easier than she thought possible. And before she knew it, her vows were done. She closed her notebook with a sigh and locked it in one of her desk drawers.

**NCIS**

What did he feel when he saw Abby? The words circled his head, attacking his brain. He felt so many things but couldn't quite put words to his feelings. This was why men didn't express themselves, it was too much pressure.

He sighed heavily, pushing himself away from the kitchen table, and moved towards the fridge. It had been a long battle, deciding which fridge to keep, and his ended up in the garage. It was so much easier than…

He let that thought cut off. Did he want his marriage to be based around Westley's _'As you wish'_ line? Was quoting The Princess Bride how he wanted his vows to go?

He shook his head, pulling a beer from the back of the fridge, and closed the door. He returned to the kitchen table, popping the cap off his beverage, and sat heavily down, staring at the severely scribbled page.

What did he feel when he looked at Abby? Did he feel like Rick when he first spotted Ilsa? Maybe. Or he could feel like Jack when he spotted Rose. There went the Titanic references again. And how could someone _not_ like Titanic. It was directed by James Cameron for cripes sake.

Tony shook his head, taking a long pull on his beer. He had to focus; he couldn't start thinking about movies. McGee had been right (shocker), he couldn't base his vows on other people's work. He had to write these on his own, with his own words.

But why was it so hard?

What did he feel when he saw Abby?

What did he feel?

"Are you ever coming to bed?" a sleepy voice asked and he turned to see Abby standing in the doorway, wearing his Ohio State sweatshirt, her messy dark hair falling into her face.

"I'll be up in a minute," he promised, giving her a small smile.

"Okay," she said and disappeared back into the living room.

He closed his legal pad, drained his beer, and pushed himself to his feet. Maybe he'd think of something with some sleep. It sure beat just staring at this pad, willing something to come to him.

He tossed his beer bottle into the recycling bin, collected his legal pad, and walked out of the kitchen, turning the light off.

Besides, he had a month to think of his vows, right. He had done more on a shorter deadline. Everything was going to be fine.

**NCIS**

**Sorry for the delay. Hope you liked this.**

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favs last chapter. You guys are awesome.**

**Okay, with that out of the way, Benny and I have entered another bet. I won't go into details, my A/N will be longer than the actual chapter, but the loser has to write a slash story. Since I am not a fan of the slash (as I've stated on several occasions, it is probably good, but I just can't get into it), I really don't want to lose, so I hope you guys are pulling for me. And if not, Benny appreciates the vote of confidence :P**

**Thanks for reading, see ya in the next chapter, and I own nothing.**

**Drop me a comment.**

**PEACE!**


	37. Girls' Night Out

Abby knew Ziva and Carol had been working tirelessly at her bachelorette party. In fact, since they had become part of her wedding planning party, they had become close. Ziva had taken to Carol in an almost Abby-like fashion.

New found friendship aside, neither woman would let Abby know what they had planned. She had tried to listen in, but Ziva always heard her (damn, bat like hearing) and both of her friends would go silent. Fine, if they didn't want to tell her about their plans, she could live with that. She had other things to think about. Like the fact that she was having trouble with the chapel.

"Are you sure, Sister Katherine," she asked into her phone as she paced across her lab. "But I thought you said it would be free the 30th of August."

"_I said it was a possibility,"_ the nun said sympathetically. "_You did book another chapel, right Abby_?"

"I had booked another place, but there was a bat mitzvah that was ahead of us on the…" Abby sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Are you sure it's not open?"

"_Sorry Abby, but I know you'll think of something."_

Abby hung up the phone, tossing it on her lab table. It was okay, this was perfectly okay, she had a little over 2 weeks, and the parents of the Jewish girl hadn't called to confirm their reservation yet. They could still cancel, the girl could get sick or something major could happen. Abby still had time.

**NCIS**

It was the weekend before the wedding and Abby's second choice still hadn't gotten back to her with a conformation or a rejection. She had kept her phone close by wherever she went, just waiting for the call. She needed to know if the place was theirs or not or the entire wedding was ruined.

It didn't help matters that people had been RSVPing all week, too. And she and Tony had to call all these people and explain that they didn't have a place for the ceremony yet, but the moment it was confirmed they'd get back to them with an address. It was very stressful, and Abby just wanted to rip her hair out.

"Relax, Abbs," Carol said as she drove herself, Ziva, and Breena down the streets of D.C. "It's your bachelorette party, you need to have fun."

Abby and Tony had decided to have their parties a week before the wedding to avoid showing up at the ceremony hungover. She still had no idea what the girls had planned, but she knew by their grins it had to be something thought provoking.

"If I don't get this place…" Abby started grimly.

"Then you'll think of something," Carol replied softly.

"Weren't you the one who said we had to book a place in advanced?"

"I was, but sometimes best laid plans don't always work."

"Besides, tonight we should be partying," Breena replied with a small smile on her face. "And since I can't exactly party," she gestured to her stomach, "you have to party doubly for me. Okay?"

"And tomorrow, when you are cursing our names, you are welcome to make as many plans as you want," Ziva pointed out shrugging.

Abby sighed, but turned her phone off and said, "Where are we going?"

"That, my bubbly friend, is a surprise," Carol responded with a smile and continued driving.

**NCIS**

"No," Abby whispered looking around the room. "You guys did not do this for me."

"I know how much you wanted to do it," Carol said coming to stand next to Abby. "And Breena said she'll guard our clothes."

"And it is only phase one," Ziva pointed out with a grin.

"You guys are insane," Abby commented looking between her friends.

"Girl, get those clothes off and skates on before I change my mind," Carol replied before heading towards the locker room. Abby grinned and quickly followed her friend, Ziva on her heels.

**NCIS**

After naked ice skating, the girls dragged Abby to the bar for tequila shots, but what made the experience ten times better was Grant and Barry dancing on the stage in front of them. After every shot Abby would give Grant (or was it Barry) another dollar.

It was around then that she wondered just what McGee had planned for Tony. If he planned female strippers, Abby wanted so badly to be there to see Timmy's face when they walked in. Timothy McGee was a gentleman by nature; he wouldn't know what to do in a room full of half naked girls.

"Here's to you guys," Abby said raising her shot glass. The others raised their own glasses, all but Breena's full of tequila, and clinked them together. Then those allowed alcohol threw their drinks down their throats before grabbing a lime from the bowl sitting in front of them. Abby wasn't thinking about anything but having fun with her friends.

**NCIS**

They went dancing after the strip club. Abby danced with both Carol and Ziva, and even attempted to get Breena to dance, but she could tell the blonde was getting tired. Even Carol noticed, so she relinquished her keys and told Breena to head out. That they would call a cab.

Breena was reluctant at first, but her baby won out and she left them to their partying, giving each a hug before leaving. Abby returned to her dancing, taking the drink Ziva offered her, knowing if she kept up the drinking there was a chance she wouldn't be functional in the morning.

"What did the guys have planned tonight!" Abby yelled over the loud, pulsing music as she, Carol, and Ziva returned to their table a good twenty minutes later.

"I do not know!" Ziva answered as they took a seat. "McGee would not tell me!"

"How's about more shots?" Carol suggested and Abby perked up. "I'll be back!" And she headed back towards the bar.

"Do you think McGee was just scared you'd tell Tony?" Abby questioned leaning over the table so Ziva could hear her.

"No, I believe he was afraid I would kill him!" Ziva responded, a smile on her face.

"It's McGee, what could he possibly have planned?" Abby had known McGee for a long time, even longer than Ziva, and usually his weekend plans consisted of video games, writing, and upgrading his computer. He never quite embraced his wild side.

Carol returned a few moments later, and the girls did a few more shots and danced once more before heading out of the bar. Ziva was just pulling her phone out of her bag to call for a cab when Abby's cell phone rang.

She tried to check the caller id, but she wasn't seeing too clearly right then, and just answered with a slightly slurred, "I prolly know you, but I can't read the caller id. What can I do for you?"

"_Abbs_," a second, slightly slurred, familiar voice said through the phone.

"Tony," she exclaimed and started making kissing noisy into the phone. "I missed you tonight. We gotta meet Barry and Grant and then we did tequila shots, but first we skated…"

"_Abbs, please tell me you're totally plastered,"_ Tony replied, pleading underlying his alcohol impaired voice.

"Why?" Abby teased stumbling slightly. She grabbed out, wrapping her hands around a light pole to keep herself standing. "Afraid one of us will knock a lamp over? Or hog the bathroom. In case you haven't noticed, Tony, our house has two. Besides, my big, strong Very Special Agent, you can just carry me."

"_No, I can't. We're in jail,"_ Tony said softly just as Ziva puked all over Abby's shoes.

_Uh-oh…_

_**NCIS**  
><em>

**I promise, you will see what happened to the guys in the next chapter.  
><strong>

**Thanks so much for reviewing, alerting, and favoriting last chapter. You guys are awesome.**

**So, thanks for reading, I do not own anything, and I should get going.**

**PEACE OUT...**


	38. McWalrus Fought the Law

The car was silent. Tony sat in the back with McGee and Jimmy-the former passed out against the latter's shoulder-his head pounding against his skull. Up front Gibbs sat behind the steering wheel, periodically checking the rearview mirror, his eyes full of amusement.

Tony thought back to how he ended up in the back seat of his boss's car, two plastered friends sitting next to him, on his way home from jail. Maybe he shouldn't have pushed McGee into those last two shots. Maybe he should have cut Palmer off after one beer. Or maybe he shouldn't have gone with Tim's suggestion for strip putt-putt. Whatever the outcome, there was one thing Tony did learn tonight, Timothy McGee got pretty weird when he was drunk. He bordered on Abby behavior.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said softly and Tony looked up to meet his boss' eyes in the rearview mirror. "What happened tonight?"

"You were there," Tony responded shrugging.

"After I left."

"Well, we went to jail." Gibbs threw him a withering stare. "Okay, jeez, you don't need to beat it out of me. But I'm going to have to start from the beginning."

"We've got another twenty-five minute drive. I'm listening."

"Okay, well McGee came and got me…"

**NCIS**

**8 hours earlier…**

"I still can't believe you spent so much on movies," Tim commented standing in front of a wall of DVDs.

"Hey, when your book collection gets smaller then come talk to me about my movie collection," Tony replied from the open bathroom door, applying aftershave to his face.

"I didn't say that was a bad thing," McGee replied shrugging. "I just…" he trailed off. "Hey, can I borrow The James Bond series."

"Which Bond? Connery, Moore, Dalton, Brosnan, Craig, or the one movie that Lazenby played in?" Tony questioned walking out of the bathroom.

"All of them, I guess," Tim answered shrugging.

"Why, you and the ninja gonna try some role playing. Now, if you're looking for a nickname, I'd go for P…" McGee punched him in the arm. "Hey, that was uncalled for."

"Let's just go," McGee grumbled heading towards the front door.

"See ya later, Abbs," Tony called up the steps.

"Take pictures," she called back. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

**NCIS**

**Present Time…**

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said and Tony looked up at him.

"Yeah boss."

"Skip ahead to the bar."

"Gotcha."

**NCIS**

**7 hours 30 minutes earlier…**

"At least it isn't laser tag," Tony commented as he followed McGee into the packed bar. "Though, I wouldn't mind a stripper or two."

"This is only phase one," Tim replied heading towards a table where Palmer, Gibbs, and Ducky already sat.

"What, didn't Vance want to come?"

"I didn't exactly invite him," McGee responded quickly, sitting down next to Ducky.

"Bold move, McGoo."

"Yeah, well, he was out of town…" Tim's voice trailed off and he shrugged. "Anyway, this is your night. Order whatever you want. It's on me."

"Are you sure, McGee?" Palmer asked curiously.

"Not you, Palmer," Tony pointed out signaling the waitress.

**NCIS**

**Present Time…**

Gibbs stopped at a stop light, and Tony clambered over the seat to sit up front. He noticed the annoyed look his boss threw him, and he gave the older man a small, 'what did I do' smile.

"It was cramped back there," he stated simply. Gibbs didn't reply, instead he began driving again.

"Where's Abby anyway?"

"Cab took her home after she called me," Gibbs replied.

"Ah," Tony muttered nodding. The two guys were quiet for a moment, but finally Gibbs threw DiNozzo a look, and the younger guy said, "Right, the rest of the story."

**NCIS**

**5 hours 35 minutes earlier…**

After a few more drinks, Gibbs and Ducky left the younger guys to their own devices. Tony noticed that Jimmy and Timmy weren't drunk enough, neither guy really drinking much, and knew he had to change that.

"Okay, this beer stuff is getting ridiculous," Tony commented signaling the waitress for their check. "I heard about this bar that has these special shots. They are made from three different types of whiskey, blended together. We need to do a few of these."

"I don't know," Jimmy said looking uncertain.

"Yeah, Tony, I thought we were…"

"Come on, McGee, Palmer. It's my night, remember. Let's go and do a couple of those shots. What's the worst that could happen…?"

**NCIS**

"Hey, Palmer!" McGee called giggling. "Hey, did anyone ever tell you," he giggled again, "that you look like Harry Potter with those glasses on?" He snorted, laughing so hard he nearly fell out of the booth.

"Whoa there, Timmy," Tony said catching his partner and hauling him back onto his seat. "Maybe you shouldn't have any more shots, McPlastered."

"Tony!" McGee shouted turning his attention to DiNozzo. "My partner Tony!" he then threw his arms around DiNozzo, giving him a squeeze. "I love that you always have my back."

"Okay McCuddle, you definitely have had enough."

"Maybe you shouldn't have pushed that last shot on him," Palmer commented giving Tony a pointed look.

"And maybe you should have drank it instead, Palmer," DiNozzo retorted trying to detangle himself from McGee.

"Oh my God," Tim exclaimed suddenly, pushing away from Tony. "We should go play putt-putt. No," he threw his hand out, his eyes wide; cutting off words that no one spoke, "strip putt-putt." He scrambled out of the booth, nearly lost his balance, caught himself, and ran towards the door.

"Come on," Tim called over his shoulder.

"We should…"

"Yeah," Tony agreed and he and Palmer chased after their drunken friend.

**NCIS**

**Present Time…**

"Strip putt-putt?" Gibbs questioned furrowing his eyebrows.

"I swear he turns into the male equivalent of Abby with enough alcohol in him."

"So, is that how you got arrested?"

"I'm getting to it."

**NCIS**

**4 hours earlier…**

"Tim, put your coat back on," Tony snapped moving forward to stop his friend from, once again, taking his jacket off.

"But I got a bogey," the younger man complained, taking a drink from the bottle of Jack they had bought on the cab ride over. Tim didn't want to leave his Porsche, but Tony knew none of them were fit to drive.

"Just keep your jacket on," DiNozzo replied taking the bottle from Tim. "And stop drinking. You're getting weird."

"Your turn, Harry," McGee said glaring at Tony for taking the bottle.

"That's not…" Jimmy trailed off, shaking his head. He had been called Harry so many times, Tony was surprised Palmer continued to try and correct McGee.

"Palmer, just take your shot," Tony said taking a swig from the bottle. He looked around, knowing they were going to get into trouble eventually. The putt-putt place closed hours ago, they literally had to break things to enter. They were totally getting caught.

**NCIS**

**Present Time…**

"It's not why we got caught," Tony said softly, looking out the window.

"Then why?"

Tony sighed, shaking his head. "It's stupid, boss," he finally said, turning to look Gibbs' way.

"Try me."

**NCIS**

**3 hours 15 minutes earlier…**

"Where'd he go?" Palmer whispered as he and Tony walked down the sidewalk.

"I have no clue," Tony replied looking around, trying to keep the pile of clothes in his hand while keeping an eye on the stumbling autopsy gremlin. "McGee!" he called in a stage whisper. "McGee, where are you!"

"I am the egg man!" a voice shouted and Tony looked up to see a side of McGee he never wanted to see. "I am the walrus! Goo goo g'joob!"

"Tim, get down," he said to his partner. The guy in question was standing on top of a parked car, naked, his arms spread wide.

"But I'm the walrus, Tony," McGee commented, and DiNozzo heard Palmer begin laughing next to him.

"Shut up, Palmer," DiNozzo snapped shoving McGee's clothes at Jimmy. He then stepped forward, making a grab for McGee, trying to avoid touching certain body parts.

"Nope," Tim said jumping back. He slid down the back windshield and ran away from Tony. "Catch me if you can, DiNoFun."

"McGee!" Tony called after his partner, racing to catch him, Palmer on his heels.

**NCIS**

**Present Time…**

"Apparently, one of the tenants had called the cops on us for making too much ruckus," Tony finished his story with a sigh. "So, we got arrested for disrupting the peace, public intoxication, and public urination."

"What?"

"McGee took a piss on the cop's car," Tony replied nodding. "And when we got hauled off, Very Special Agent McGee sang '_I fought the law_.'"

"Tony, are we still in jail?" a groggy voice asked from the back seat.

"No, McGee, Gibbs came and got us," DiNozzo replied softly.

"Good," Tim responded and passed out again.

"Sleep well, McWalrus," Tony whispered and he noticed Gibbs smirk. As bachelor parties go, it didn't have the greatest outcome, but Tony already knew it was going to be the most memorable. Or, well, for him and Palmer at least.

**NCIS**

**So, yeah, that's what happened to the guys.**

**I know, very quick update, but I thought of this and I wanted it written down before I changed my mind.**

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts and every ounce of support last chapter... yesterday and the day before :D**

**I still own nothing, drop a comment, and see ya in the next chapter.**

**SEE YA!**


	39. Aftermath

**A big thanks to my beat: 26hannah26. I am so glad you are back!**

**NCIS**

"_Hey, Tony, I swore I would never use these words while talking to another man, but I have to. So, here goes. Where's my underwear? I swear I was wearing a pair when we went out last night. This isn't some type of joke is it? Are you playing a prank on me? And if so, why would you even go that far? This is McGee; give me a call when you get this. And why the hell is The Clash stuck in my head. What happened last night?"_

_"Hey Tony, it's Palmer. Why does McGee keep calling about his underwear? Didn't you tell him about last night? I think you should. I mean it'll be better if he hears it from us, and not from some newbie agent that hears about it from someone who heard it from a LEO. You know? Oh, and Breena says she wishes she could have gone with us last night. I mean, listening to McGee sing The Clash and The Beatles. EPIC! Oh and…"_

_"Tony, it's Gibbs. Call me."_

_"Tony, it is Ziva. I am appalled that you let Tim drink so much. Though, yes, hearing the account from Palmer I kind of wish I was there, but that is no excuse. And I see, strip putt-putt was a little drastic, and I am glad you stopped him from… It is just; he is not much of a drinker. And I was kind of hoping you got pictures. Call me."_

_"Hey, Junior, it's Dad. I hate to do this to you, but I can't make it to the wedding. I am in the Bahamas with this… Anyway, I will visit when I can. Congrats son, seriously. I hope you and Abby are very happy together…"_

**NCIS**

_"Abbs, it's Carol_. _Just checking to make sure you are okay. Call me as soon as you get this. My head is killing me. Bye."_

_"Abby, it's Breena. I can't believe the boys got thrown into jail. Who would have thought they'd have more fun than us? Though, I won't be surprised if McGee swears off drinking. Call me when you get this."_

_"It is Ziva. I am checking to make sure you are okay. Oh, and to tell you that I will pay for your shoes. I am sorry for puking on them. Tim would say 'hi' but I cannot get him out of the bathroom. Perhaps he will feel better later. Call when you can."_

"_Abbs, note to self… through you. I am never, ever, ever, ever drinking again. I can't remember much of Saturday night, but I am curious to know why Tony keeps calling me 'McWalrus' and asking if the law won? Call me if you figure it out."_

_"Abigail, this is Bevin Morrison from the hotel. I am sorry to have to tell you this, but the Bat Mitzvah will be happening. We can reschedule if you don't mind. We have several weekends available during October and November. Again, I am very sorry."_

_**NCIS**  
><em>

**As you can tell, I am leading up to the week before the wedding with problems. Meaning *drum roll* in two chapters the wedding will officially begin. Which I am super excited for because then I don't have to plan anymore weddings. YES!**

**Anyway, thanks a bunch for reading the last two chapters. I have been hurtling a lot of chapters at you lately, and I really hope you liked this one.**

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favs.**

**Catch ya later!**


	40. A Week in Hell

**A big thanks to my beta: 26hannah26 :)**

**Thanks for reviewing and alerting and all that jazz last chapter. You guys are awesome.**

**So, thanks for reading, do not kill me please (this chapter is kind of depressing), and I own nothing.**

**Drop a comment.**

**See ya!**

**NCIS**

The week started out bad and just got worse. When Abby had listened to the message from the banquet hall, Monday morning, she tried not to panic. It was fine. She could find a new place to have their wedding. It wasn't the end of the world.

She then spent every spare moment she had-which wasn't a lot since the team ended up getting a case-looking for a place. While trying to do her testing and calling random places, she was nearly in tears by Tuesday night.

Tony was trying to help, he really was, but he had been running down leads for the past two days. He just didn't have the time. And her wedding planning party wasn't much help, either. With Ziva running leads with Tony, Carol working her own cases, and Breena getting closer and closer to her due date.

Wednesday afternoon, Abby managed to find a piece of evidence that helped break the case, and the perp was locked up soon after confessing. Just when she thought her help was back another case was dropped into the team's lap. The bright side was it wasn't a body, so she had Jimmy's help during his free time.

Wednesday night, she left fairly early to go pick up her ring for Tony. They had decided to pick out each other's rings but not show their choices until the day of the wedding. She had picked a simple, silver ring with black crosses circulating it. Not exactly a traditional wedding ring, but she thought Tony would see it as carrying around a piece of her.

When she went to the jeweler to pick it up, however, she found that the man had made the ring two sizes too small. She tried not to get mad at the man, it was a simple mistake, and had calmly asked him if he could fix it.

"Miss Sciuto, I have dozens of rings and jewelry to get through, I don't know if I can get it done in time," he told her in that fake sympathetic voice most shop owners save for customers.

"Please," she begged, needing one thing to go right. "Please, just…" she trailed off, hoping she looked pathetic enough that she didn't have to use words.

The jeweler sighed, looked around the store, and whispered, "I have a friend. He works for another jewelry store, a few blocks from here. Better prices, but they barely get any customers."

"Thank you," she said smiling. "You are a life saver."

He nodded towards the door. She left in a hurry, her phone ringing. "Hello?" she answered hoping nothing else was going to go wrong.

"_Abby, it's Glenn,_" the voice on the other sounded distressed, and Abby felt her stomach sink.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked carefully, sitting on a nearby bench, knowing if she heard this news she might, literally fall over.

"_My place is getting shut down_," her friend said quickly. _"I am so sorry, but apparently Benson hasn't been cleaning out the dishwasher like he says he has. I can't make the food for…"_

"Please don't do this to me," she pleaded feeling her eyes stinging with unshed tears. "That is all I ask."

_"I am so sorry, Abby_," Glenn responded sounding as if he were close to tears, too. He hung up seconds later, and Abby just stared blankly at her phone. This was okay, it was fine. Ziva knew how to cook, as did Ducky and Tony. Gibbs made some good steaks, too. And Breena could bake. It was going to be fine.

**NCIS**

By Thursday, Abby was panicking worse than ever. Since their case was taking up more time than they thought, none of her friends would be able to cook anything if it didn't wrap by Friday. In fact, there was a chance they'd have to work through the weekend, meaning the wedding _may_ have to be postponed.

To top that off, the florist's supplier couldn't get her the black and dark red roses she wanted. They offered her alternative flowers, alternative services, pretty much everything she didn't want. Was it so hard to find a supplier with the type of flowers she wanted? She even tried asking the florist the same question, but they merely said, "We're sorry, Miss Scuito."

Abby took a two hour break from her disastrous planning to run some tests for Gibbs, snapping at anyone who tried talking to her. She wasn't in the mood for small talk, and since she was running on nothing but Caf-Pow for the past three days someone was bound to get their head ripped off.

Finally, Friday morning Abby caught another break, but only for the case they had been working on. She and McGee had hacked some computers, found ties to one of their suspects and a few of the victims. Gibbs took the guy to the interrogation room, grilled him for a few hours, and finally the man cracked. The case was closed, and Abby once again had her team back.

Except, there was an accomplice; she almost burst into tears when Gibbs told her, but she managed to keep her eyes dry until the older man left the room. She wondered if Tony would be mad if she just called off the wedding until next August.

**NCIS**

The accomplice had hidden himself well, but not well enough, and soon Abby and McGee had tracked the bastard down. It was late when they finally brought him in, and Abby knew there was no time to do anymore planning. She had a week, and she blew it.

She walked up to the bullpen, finding Ziva and McGee gone, but Tony still sitting at his desk. He smiled when he caught sight of her, and she tried to return it, but it was no use.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and she threw her arms around him and burst into tears.

"I…I couldn't do it, T-Tony," she cried into his shoulder. "I-I tried. I called every p-place I know, everyone. There i-is just no way we…" she cried harder, shudders wracking her body. She was just so tired, she just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up.

"Hey," Tony started running a hand down her back. "It's okay. I should have been helping you."

"Y-you couldn't have known," she whispered sniffling.

"I'm sorry."

"W-we might have to… to postpone," she stammered into his shoulder, hiccupping. "I don't…"

"We could just elope," he suggested and she broke away from him to give him a curious look.

"But what about Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, and everyone who's RSVP'd?"

"Abbs, it's our day. We can always…"

"I want Gibbs there," Abby said in a small voice.

"Then I guess we're postponing," Tony said softly. As much as Abby didn't want to, she knew he was right. They had to postpone, it was the most logical choice. So, she nodded and he promised to help her call everyone in the morning.

**NCIS**

Gibbs waited until Abby and Tony left before moving out of the shadows. For a few seconds he just stared at the spot where Abby had stood, crying into Tony's shoulder about having to postpone. Then he was across the room in a second, his cell phone already in his hand.

"_Hello?"_A familiar voice answered on the second ring.

"Ducky, how soon can be at my house?"


	41. Morning Surprises

**As always, a huge thanks to my beta: 26hannah26**

**NCIS**

Knocking woke Abby; persistent knocking, right outside her bedroom door. She turned over, wondering if Tony had made her an unneeded apology breakfast, but she was surprised when she noticed DiNozzo sitting up, hair in messy spikes all over his head, glaring at the door.

"Who's there?" he whispered and Abby shrugged. Tony's eyebrows furrowed, his glare turning into worry, and he opened the end table to get his gun.

"Is that really necessary?" she hissed. "I mean, what kind of criminal would knock before bursting into our room?"

He ignored Abby's question and crawled over her, careful not put any weight on her, and crept towards the door.

The knocking sounded one more time before Tony tore the door open and pointed his gun at…

McGee.

"Are you going to shoot me?" the younger guy asked curiously, raising his hands.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tony snapped laying his gun on the dresser.

"Well, last I checked, you two are getting married today," Tim replied slowly, lowering his hands.

"Timmy, we're not…" Abby started, hating what she and Tony had to do today. All the phone calls they had to make, all the plans they had to put on hold. She knew this wasn't her fault, but she couldn't help the guilt she felt.

"There isn't going to be a wedding today, Tim," Tony finished for Abby. She caught a flash of guilt in his eyes and got out of bed. She crossed the room, giving him a quick hug, hoping he understood she didn't blame him. The squeeze was all the confirmation she needed.

"Then Gibbs is going to be very upset," McGee replied shaking his head, ignoring the fact that Tony had _just_ told him there was no wedding. "He sent me over here to specifically get Tony."

"But Tim…"

"No, Abbs, he told me to bring Tony or he's coming over himself," Tim pressed trying his hardest to keep from grinning. "Besides, Ziva, Carol, and Breena really don't want to be kept waiting."

"What are you talking about," Abby and Tony said together. McGee just shrugged and started towards the stairs.

"I'll give you ten minutes," he called over his shoulder. "Otherwise Gibbs is getting a phone call."

**NCIS**

Tony glanced over at McGee. He was trying to read the younger man, figure out just what in the hell was going on. But Tim had learned to mask his emotions from the masters, and barring the glint of amusement in his eyes, Tony couldn't ascertain anything.

"Abby and I should be making phone calls, McGee," Tony commented, glancing out the window. "The entire week went to hell, and we just want to push the wedding back…"

Tim's phone rang, cutting off Tony's words, and the younger guy answered it. "Yeah." He was quiet for a second. "We're on our way boss." Again, more silence followed. "Yes, the girls are with Abby. They'll be bringing her later." A third, much shorter silence filled the car and McGee nodded. "Ten minutes."

The younger guy hung up and continued driving without saying a word. Tony tried twice more to wheedle info out of his partner, but Tim wasn't giving anything away. The rest of the car ride was spent in total silence.

**NCIS**

"We should curl her hair," Breena suggested studying Abby's dark, freshly washed hair.

"Nah, that's not Abby," Carol replied looking at her friend in the mirror. "I'd say pigtails, but that's not exactly wedding appropriate."

"Perhaps we should ask her," Ziva suggested as she ran the hairbrush through Abby's hair.

The woman, in question, had given up asking her friends about their motives. Obviously, they were either planning something and were sworn to secrecy or in denial over her wedding getting postponed. Wasn't she supposed to be the one in denial? And if they were planning something, what was it and why wouldn't they tell her? Unless Gibbs…

"Did Gibbs put you up to this?" she asked curiously, unable to keep quiet any longer, but her friends kept mum.

"How would you like your hair?" Breena smiled at Abby, expecting an answer.

"Guys, seriously, what's going on?"

"We cannot say," Ziva finally replied, "but I promise you will like it."

"So, how do you want us to do your hair, Abbs?" Carol questioned before Abby could say anything else. She sighed, but let her inquiries go again. She'd find out what they were hiding sooner or later. Breena couldn't keep a secret. She'd just have to wait the blonde out.

**NCIS**

Tony was practically yanked up the stairs, but he did notice the blinds were closed in the kitchen, virtually blocking his view of the backyard.

"No," he breathed putting two and two together. He should have seen it sooner. Why hadn't he seen it sooner? "This is completely unnecessary," he informed McGee as the younger man pushed him into one of the guest rooms.

"Believe me Tony," McGee said slowly, knowing exactly what DiNozzo was thinking. "This is totally worth it."

"And whose idea was it?" Tony asked not taking the suit bag Tim offered him. "Who decided to fix mine and Abby's problem?"

"I did, DiNozzo," a familiar voice replied and Tony turned to see Gibbs standing in the doorway. "Now get your ass dressed."

**NCIS**

Abby had only to wait until her hair was ready before Breena finally broke. "Gibbs. It was all Gibbs," she said and quickly covered her mouth with her hands. Carol and Ziva gave her semi-exasperated looks, but neither were _that_ surprised.

"I am so sorry guys," the blonde whispered, lowering her hands.

"Gibbs?" Abby whispered looking at each of her friends. "Why would he…?"

"Because he loves you, Abbs," Carol replied, the implied 'duh' underlying her voice.

"Yes, you know he would do anything for you. And for Tony," Ziva informed her as she busied herself with one of four dress bags.

Abby's eyes stung with unshed tears and Breena said, "Abby please don't cry. If you do then I'll start crying."

"I'm sorry," she whispered sniffing. "Thank God my makeup hasn't been applied yet," she joked, letting out a choked laugh.

"If it helps any," Ziva started offering Abby a tissue, "we'd do anything for you guys, too."

"I really love you guys," Abby informed her friends, giving each a hug.

"Okay, it is time to get ready," Ziva said when Abby broke away from her. "Tony is going to love the dress by the way."

Abby's mouth fell open in shock. "You peeked? I told you…"

"We couldn't help it," Breena defended herself and the others.

It was quiet for a few seconds, but finally Abby asked, "Do you really think so?"

"If he does not, I will personally push him into the cake," Ziva replied with a fierce look on her face.

"Cake?" Abby looked at her friends.

"Let's just get you ready, Abbs," Carol started waving Abby back to her chair. "You can see everything later."

**NCIS**

**So, yes, it's the big day. I'm going to try and write the wedding in one go, however many words that may be, and then break it up into chapters. So, I'm not sure when, exactly, the next chapter will be. Though, I plan on working on it today, so we'll see.**

**Anyway, thanks for reviewing and all that jazz last chapter. You guys are awesome.**

**Thanks for reading, leave a comment if you want, and I own nothing.**

**PEACE!**


	42. A Moment with Gibbs

Tony was pacing across the floor of Gibbs' guest bedroom, staring at the severely blackened out piece of paper he had been carrying around for over a month. He had not written one, single vow, and he was way past desperate at that point.

Selfishly (and he hated that part of him with a passion) he had been glad that they were postponing the wedding. As much as he hated seeing Abby upset, the postponement would have bought him an extra week or two. Now, he had a little over a half an hour.

"Shit," he whispered just as the door opened. Tony looked up to see Gibbs walking into the room. "Hey boss," the younger guy greeted, pocketing his crinkled paper. "What's up?"

Gibbs just gave Tony a look, and right away DiNozzo knew he knew. Sometimes it was disconcerting to have a boss who seemed to know everything.

"I can't write them, boss," Tony said quietly, removing the page from his pocket. He handed it over to the older man and began pacing. "It's like I have all this stuff I want to say, but nothing sounds good enough. You know? And I'm just afraid I'll say something stupid and she'll leave me standing at the altar."

Gibbs lightly smacked the back of Tony's head and DiNozzo stopped pacing and quietly said, "I'm not sure that's going to work this time, Gibbs." Slowly he sat down on the bed and buried his face in his hands. "I feel like Charlie from _Party of Five_. You know that episode…" Tony trailed off, remembering who he was talking to, and sighed. "I'm not even sure why I watched the show other than the fact that an old girlfriend…" He really did spend too much time with Abby.

He lowered his hands and asked, "What do I do Gibbs? Do I wing it and hope I don't come off sounding like a complete jackass? Do I just reword the usual speech the priest or whatever has us repeat? Or should I just quote a bunch of obscure movies and keep my fingers crossed that the audience, let alone Abby, hasn't seen any of those movies?"

Gibbs sat next to Tony, but still didn't say anything. Sometimes DiNozzo found it annoying when Gibbs didn't offer up any advice. Why did it always seem like Gibbs wanted them to learn a lesson on their own? Would it kill him, for one second, to actually give advice?

Tony stopped those thoughts, knowing they were completely stupid. After everything Gibbs had done for him and Abby, he had no right to question Gibbs' actions. He sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and said, "Thanks for this, boss. Really. I'm sure Abby will love it, and I appreciate what you've…"

"When I asked Shannon to marry me," Gibbs started, cutting Tony off. DiNozzo was so surprised Gibbs had said anything, that he allowed his boss to continue speaking. "She wanted to write our own vows like Abby. And I agreed, like you did, just to make her happy."

"But you're not a very chatty person, boss," Tony pointed out softly. Gibbs threw him a tired look, and Tony raised his hands saying, "Sorry, continue your story."

"By our wedding day, I wasn't prepared."

"What'd you do, boss?"

"It doesn't matter what I did, DiNozzo. It matters what you are going to do." Gibbs pushed himself to his feet, gesturing for Tony to stand up. "I want you to tell her exactly what you told me on the elevator."

Tony knew exactly what Gibbs was referring to. It was the first time he had verbally acknowledged he was in love with Abby, most likely the catalyst that helped Gibbs see that Tony and Abby weren't just another couple of rule breakers; that their relationship meant more.

"And if it isn't enough?" DiNozzo asked quietly.

"Well," Gibbs started as he reached out and began tying Tony's tie, "then it wasn't meant to be." It was such a father/son moment that Tony almost forgot his own father wasn't there. It wasn't like he was surprised Senior skipped his wedding day, he had been expecting it since he got engaged the first time. "But I think," Gibbs continued, his practiced fingers finishing up the bowtie's knot, "that it will be more than enough."

Jethro stepped away from Tony, placed the crinkled sheet of paper in his breast pocket, and said, "The girls will be here in ten minutes. I'd hurry and get down stairs." He then walked out of the room.

Tony stood by the bed for a second, thinking over what Gibbs had said, and he wondered why he hadn't thought of it sooner. It was perfect, short, to the point, and exactly how he felt. "You should give advice more often, boss," he said softly.

"I do, you just never listen," Gibbs replied making Tony jump. "Come on." Jethro nodded towards the stairs. Tony smiled, grabbed his jacket, and quickly followed Gibbs out of the room.

**NCIS**

Abby's stomach fluttered with nerves. She clenched her hands into fists to keep them from shaking and concentrated on her breathing. She couldn't afford to let her nerves get the better of her, not after Breena, Ziva, and Carol spent so much time on her makeup.

She looked at herself in the mirror in Gibbs' bathroom. The floor length, strapless dress was a mixture of white, blue, and silver, the blue and silver reminding Abby of ink running down the white. It gave her a very 'bride caught in the rain' type look, and she loved that about the dress. She had looked at some blacks ones, a few red ones, and even a purple one, but none of them could compete with this dress. She knew it was the perfect one the moment she saw it.

"Are you ready?" Gibbs asked and she smiled at him in the mirror.

"I'm nervous," she admitted turning to face him.

"Don't be. You're going to be fine." He smiled at her, offering her his arm. She smiled back and stepped forward, wrapping both her arms around his. They slowly walked out of the room, Abby concentrating on her footsteps. That was all she needed, to trip down the stairs.

Gibbs managed to get her down the stairs without an incident, and Abby stopped short to face her bride's maids and maid of honor. All three were wearing ankle length dresses. The top was a dark red while the skirt a black. Abby tried to go with simple, nothing too frilly. She actually liked these girls, why would she torture them with ugly, dresses that made them look like show dogs.

"Here you go," Ziva said handing over a bouquet of calla lilies and roses, blue and white to match her dress. "It is another reason we peeked, so the flowers would match the dress."

Abby smiled, but didn't say anything. She knew if she said a word she'd start crying. They had done too much for her and Tony. There was no way they could ever repay them.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road," Breena said and her, Carol, and Ziva lined up single file. Though the open backdoor, Abby heard the opening note to Kamelot's _Regalis Apertura_ and knew that was the girls' cue to begin walking.

"See ya outside, Abbs," Carol said over her shoulder as she followed the girls out of the house. The music played for a few extra moments, but soon it cut off and was replaced by _Enter Forever More _by Pretty Maids. Abby knew she was up.

"I'm right here, Abbs," Gibbs stated softly. "You're going to be fine."

Abby took a deep breath and nodded. She swallowed and rolled her shoulders. She was ready for this, she wanted this. "Let's go."

**NCIS**

**The actual nuptials are done, and I promise they take up the next chapter.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. I plan to describe what the backyard looks like after the actual wedding. I am playing up the fact that they were too nervous to actually look around, but once everything is said and done they'll actually take in the details.**

**Thanks for the reviews and all that jazz, you guys are awesome.**

**So drop a comment if you can, I own nothing, and see ya in the next chapter.**

**PEACE...**


	43. A Duck Filled Ceremony

A song Tony didn't recognize began playing from the speakers and everyone stood up. He caught Ziva's eyes, and she smiled at him before nodding her head towards the doorway. Tony looked forward again, the breath-as clichéd as it sounded-actually knocked from him at the sight of Abby.

Her hair was sitting on top of her head, in a twisted bun thingy (sue him, he was a guy), her neck tattoo visible. Her makeup was minimal, showing off the natural beauty she barely let anyone see, and her dress accentuated her body's curves. She looked incredibly stunning, and it took Tony a moment to remember there were other people standing around him.

A hand clamped on his shoulder and Tony turned to see McGee give him a small smile. He then released his hold and DiNozzo faced forward again to meet Abby's eyes. He was glad she wasn't wearing a veil; it would have ruined her already flawless look.

"Hello," Ducky said when everyone sat down and the music cut off. Tony hadn't been surprised when he spotted Ducky standing where the minister or priest usually stood. He could easily picture the older man ordaining himself sometime in the past. Tony reminded himself to ask Ducky about that at some point.

"For those who do not know me, I am Doctor Donald Mallard. I let my closest friends call me Ducky, but I can make an…" Gibbs cleared his throat, and Ducky shook his head and said, "Sorry, I seem to have gotten off on a tangent.

"Where was I? Oh yes, we are here to celebrate the joining of Anthony DiNozzo and Abigail Scuito.

"I have known both for many years; have been there through some of their more nasty endeavors, and even some of their not so nasty endeavors. And they, too, have seen some of my darker and lighter moments. There was this one time..." Gibbs cleared his throat again, and Mallard said, "But that story can wait for a better time."

Ducky took a breath, and continued, "To see these two, after years of friendship, standing here before me, ready to be wed, has me thinking of a poem I once read by Christopher Marlowe, but more importantly the final line: _'Where both deliberate the lover is slight. Whoever loved, that loved not at first sight.'_

"The line reminds me of Anthony and Abigail's relationship. It wasn't love at first sight, but a love that grew over time. A love I see growing more and more every day." He looked between Tony and Abby, the former noticing the latter's eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"Enough of my dulcet tones for a while; I believe the bride and groom wish to speak a few words." He smiled encouragingly at Tony and Abby, and DiNozzo gestured for Abby to go first. She shook her head and gestured for him to read his vows first. But he silently insisted she read hers first.

A smack to the back of his head jolted him, and he glanced back at Gibbs. He gestured for Tony to continue and finally DiNozzo took a deep breath and said, "Abby, I would be lying if I said I didn't think about naming off a bunch of movie quotes. I grew up with the words of others so I generally have trouble actually expressing…" he trailed off, knowing he was pulling another 'Abby.' He drew in a deep breath and continued, "I wanted to say something witty like Alvy Singer or something romantic like Rhett Butler, but I can't be those characters. They aren't me.

"But what I can say is I love you more than anything on this planet. Not meaning to sound terribly clichéd, but I would die for you in a heartbeat, and I will do everything in my power to never hurt you.

"You're it for me, Abbs. I don't want anyone else. I love you."

She smiled, blinking back tears, and whispered, "I love you, too." She lightly kissed him, no doubt giving herself a moment to compose herself. Once she could speak above a whisper, she said, "At one time I said I was never getting married. I never saw myself as the type to actual enter a long-term relationship let alone commit to a man for the rest of my life.

"But you're different. I can actually think of having a future with you and not be afraid. I see kids, a house (though we technically already have that one), and a life with you. I want those things to come true so bad, even if I have to fight to have them. I'm hoping you'll fight with me." Tony nodded, giving her a small smile.

"My mother always told me that love would sneak up on me. You know like carbon dioxide. It's silent and you're affected by it before you even know what hit you. Though love usually doesn't kill you; I say usually because sometimes people commit crimes in the name of love. I mean, with our jobs…" she trialed off, taking a deep breath.

"What I am trying to say is I will be forever grateful that love snuck up on me. Because, Very Special Agent DiNozzo, I never would have known it was you all along. And if I have to, I will spend every moment of the rest of our lives trying to prove to you just how much I love you.

"To quote an NCIS agent: you're it for me, Tony. I don't want anyone else either."

Ducky let their words sink in for a moment before he continued speaking, "Now if we can have the rings." He looked at McGee and Carol. Tim took a ring from his pocket and handed it to Tony while Carol pulled a ring from her bouquet and gave it to Abby. "These rings are supposed to symbolize your undying love for one another, and I hope it truly is a love that lasts for as long as possible."

Tony had tried to find a ring that matched Abby's engagement ring, but the closest he could find was a red diamond ring with smaller, black diamonds on either side. It took Tony over a month to find it, but he was sure Abby would like it.

They exchanged rings, the red diamond ring slipping easily onto Abby's finger. Hers, a silver band with crosses around it, hugged his finger like the ring should. He studied the band, finding it very Abby-esque, and realized he now had a piece of her wherever he went.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Tony and Abby smiled at each other as their lips met. A cheer broke out as he dipped her, but soon they broke apart and faced their audience. He couldn't believe they did it, they were actually married.

**NCIS**

**I feel like I rushed the ceremony. I think a little part of me just wanted to get the freaking wedding over with, but I do have a reception to write. And I have a few surprises up my sleeve.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing last chapter. I know it's been less than (or equal to... Ah, math, my head. I can't... tell McGee that *cough*... *keels over*) 24 hours since I updated last. Updates won't be this quickly, as you already know, and I know there will be a gap before the next chapter. So, enjoy the quick update while it's here.**

**Anyway, I gotta go. Drop a comment if you want, I own nothing, and see ya in the next chapter.**

**PEACE!**

**P.S. Would you be opposed to more drunk McGee? Let me know**

**Bye**


	44. Dances, Speeches, and Surprises

The backyard was beautiful. Abby had wandered around it several times, after the photos were taken (by Jimmy Palmer of all people. It seemed that Gibbs had deemed him the best photographer out of him, Ziva, and McGee). Someone had decorated every, square inch with blue and white streamers and more calla lilies. For the altar, someone bought one of those metal archway things and tied more lilies around it.

The chairs were mismatched, making Abby wonder if Gibbs had just tracked down any old chair just so people could sit. She didn't care; it would have been perfect if he had just gotten fifty or so bean bag chairs.

At the back there was a table full of food, everything having been brought out the moment the ceremony ended. Abby recognized a lot of dishes from Ziva's kitchen and figured the ex-Mossad officer had to have spent a good three or four hours making food.

In the middle of the table was a six layer, red velvet cake with chocolate frosting. Abby knew Ziva hadn't made the cake. As great of a cook as she was, Ziva hadn't actually mastered the art of baking. Breena had gone all out with the cake, and even managed to get a hold of the exact cake topper Abby wanted. It was of Frankenstein and his bride; a reminder of when Tony had first told her he loved her.

"And I do recall you took off afterwards," a familiar voice whispered in her ear. Abby turned, meeting Tony's eyes, and smiled. He understood the symbol perfectly, without her having to say a word. It was one thing she absolutely loved about him.

She let her eyes take in his appearance. He looked good in anything-though she preferred him when he had nothing on-but with a tux he was downright sexy. Abby wondered if he'd keep it around, just in case they needed to spice things up in the bedroom.

"Are you…?" Tony trailed off, looking down at himself. "Are you checking me out, wifey?"

"So what if I am," Abby replied meeting his eyes, giving him a slow, seductive smile. "Can't I admire my trophy husband?"

Tony's smile matched hers as he walked towards her. "I didn't hear 'I expect a hot meal every night' or 'you are to be wearing something pretty when I get home from work' in your vows," he said jokingly, stopping within touching distance of her.

"It was implied," Abby responded softly, smiling. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he rested his hands on her waist. A song began playing, but Abby didn't take in the lyrics. They swayed back and forth, barely paying attention to their guests or the commotion around them.

"You do realize that was our first dance," Tony whispered in her ear a few minutes later as the song cut off.

"I'm aware," Abby said resting her head on his chest.

"The song's over."

"I know."

They kept dancing, through three songs. Abby just didn't want to let him go, and she could tell he didn't want to let her go either. She couldn't believe it, they were married.

"I love you," she breathed into his chest.

"I love you, too, Abbs," he whispered back kissing the top of her head.

**NCIS**

Eventually they had to end their dance and mingle with their guests. They now sat at a table-set up along with several others by Gibbs, McGee, and Palmer the moment the ceremony ended-situated in the middle of the guests, with their friends. Tony had been pressuring McGee for the past few minutes, trying to get him to give his best man speech. He wanted to know what Tim said about him, and he wanted to know now.

"How's about this," Carol said getting Tim's attention. "I'll give mine first, be your opening act, and then you can follow."

"Fine," McGee replied softly.

"Okay." Because of her height, Carol had to stand on her chair so the people could see her. "Hey," she called, and the guests went quiet, everyone looking her way. "Hey guys," she greeted smiling at everyone. "I'm Abby's maid of honor. I met her in college, she was my roommate, and way more wild than I expected. We had some crazy times back then, and did some stupid things. I mean, you usually don't find yourself running naked through the mall, from security guards…" Carol trailed off, looking down at Abby. "Sorry Abbs."

"I am curious…" Tony started looking at his wife.

"It's a story you will never hear," Abby interrupted him and he sighed in mock disappointment, grinning at her.

"She's my best friend," Carol continued, "my second sister. So, Tony, you hurt her and Gibbs won't the only one you need to worry about." Laughter erupted, and Tony managed a small smile. He couldn't bear the thought of hurting Abby, and if he did Gibbs and Carol wouldn't have to worry about ganging up on him. He'd take care of his mess up himself.

"Kidding aside," Carol said when the laughter died down. "I really am happy for you guys. So, congratulations and here's hoping for many years of happiness for you two." The guests toasted Tony and Abby as Abby whispered 'I love you' to Carol.

After Carol returned to her seat, and the applause died down, everyone turned their attention to McGee. His face flushed red as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Hi…" Tim's voice cracked. Tony couldn't believe McGee could face down bad guys on a daily basis, hack into the most complex systems (disregarding the consequences), and take Gibbs' bad moods with a grain of salt, but when it came to speaking in front of a crowd he turned into a bumbling Probie again.

"I believe in you, McTimmy," Tony said softly, and Tim threw him a dirty look.

"I've known Abby and Tony for almost ten years," McGee started again quickly, after clearing his throat. "In fact, the first time I went out in the field with Tony, he threw a rock through a window." The smile wilted from Tony's face, and it was his turn to throw McGee a dirty look. "Pretend you didn't hear that Director."

DiNozzo noticed the small smirk cross Vance's face, almost as if he knew or suspected Tony would do something along those lines.

"DiNozzo is my best friend," Tim continued getting Tony's attention. "About the closest thing I have to a brother. He's had my back on so many occasions, and despite the McNicknames I couldn't ask for a better partner.

"As for Abby, she's my best friend, too. Someone I can confide in, who's there for me whenever I may need her. Ten years is a long time, and sometimes friendships don't last that long, but you guys are more than just friends. You're my family.

"So, here's to you two on your wedding day." Tim raised his glass, and again the guests toasted. This time, amongst the second round of applause, Abby gently kissed Tony on the lips.

**NCIS**

The party went on for a while. Tony noticed that a lot of his frat brothers were just as rowdy as they were during college. It might have been his job, or he was actually growing up, but he found them more annoying now than he ever did. It made him thankful he had down to earth friends like Tim and Jimmy.

"We should do karaoke!" McGee exclaimed and Palmer nodded vigorously.

Or his usual down to earth friends.

Tony was sure Tim had sworn off drinking, Abby had the voicemail to prove it, but it seemed someone wanted to see him drunk. Tony wracked his brain, tried to figure out when exactly Tim had left his drink unoccupied, but couldn't recall anytime. Of course, there were the few times Ziva and Abby had offered to get him…

"Those sneaky, sneaky girls," Tony muttered, smiling and shaking his head. He watched Jimmy and Tim jump up on a table after talking to the DJ.

"This song," Tim started, giggling, "is for the bride and groom."

Jimmy whispered something to Tim and McGee nodded after a few seconds pause. He then whispered something back and Palmer burst out laughing. He then nodded and turned to the DJ, "Hit it, maestro."

A slow, mellow tune started from the speakers and Palmer sang, "_They say we're young and we don't know. We won't find out until we grow."_

"_Well I don't know if all that's true,"_ McGee picked up the song, swaying back and forth, attempting to keep up with the beat. "_But you got me and baby I got you."_

Palmer opened his mouth to sing the chorus, but a gasp cut him off and Breena's voice exclaimed, "Oh my God, Jimmy! My water broke!"

That seemed to sober Jimmy up fairly quickly. He jumped down from the table, rushing towards his wife. On the table, McGee, in the style of Billy Joel's _We Didn't Start the Fire,_ belted out,_ "Palmer's having a baby."_

_What a wedding to remember,_ Tony thought with a grin.

_**NCIS**_

_**Yep, Breena went into labor.**_

_**Anyway, I have one, last chapter revolving around the wedding day before I can move on.**_

_**So, thanks for reading, I do not own anything, and drop a comment.**_

_**All reviews, alerts, and favs were much appreciated in the last chapter. You guys are amazing.**_

**_See ya!_**


	45. Don't Mention It

Gibbs pulled his car into Tony's driveway, and put it in park. Tony was surprised he waited until three to send the wedding guests home, but he figured since Gibbs offered to bring Tony home, he didn't want a bunch of drunks camping out in his backyard.

Abby had headed to the hospital with Ziva, Palmer, and Breena, and Ziva had promised to give her a ride home later. As bummed as Tony was at the idea of not spending his wedding night with his wife, he encouraged her to be there for her friends. He would have gone, too, but he had volunteered to take care of McGee.

"Thanks for the ride, Boss," Tony said opening his door. "And thanks for…"

"Don't mention it," Gibbs replied softly and DiNozzo smiled, pushing his seat forward to gain access to his drunk partner.

"Come on McPartyAnimal." Tim groaned as DiNozzo pulled him from the backseat, but otherwise didn't make any move to help. "McUseless, going boneless is not helping me."

"Need any help?" Gibbs asked moving to open his door.

"I got him," Tony responded throwing Tim over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. "But thanks. And…"

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said in a warning tone.

"Right, Boss. Don't mention it."

"See ya Monday, Tony." Once DiNozzo closed the door, Jethro backed out of the driveway and headed back to his house.

"You know," Tony started as he lugged McGee towards the front door. "When I pictured this day, I saw myself carrying my wife over the threshold, _not_ you McGee."

"I love you, too, Tony," McGee slurred, giggling. "_Babe, you got me babe."_

"Not your babe, McGee," DiNozzo muttered struggling to unlock the door. "That would be Ziva."

"I love Ziva," Tim commented gently kicking his legs. "She's so pretty and can kick ass and…" his words trailed off into a hiccup. "Didja like my speech, Tony?"

"Yeah, McGee," Tony replied softly, carrying Tim to the couch. "You're my brother, too."

"Aw, thanks Tony," Tim murmured as DiNozzo lightly tossed him on the couch. "You're like, my bestest friend ever. Ever, ever, ever, ever, and I mean that."

"And you're my best friend, too, Tim." Tony helped McGee out of his suit jacket.

"Am I your bestest friend?" Tim questioned.

"Yes, buddy, the bestest of the best," Tony replied pulling McGee's shoes off.

"Didja like my song? It was for you and Abby. I really hope you both liked it."

"It was inspiring." DiNozzo grabbed a red and black afghan off the back of the couch and threw it over Tim. "Remember," Tony reminded the younger guy, "The bathroom is right there." he pointed to the open door.

"Do you think Ziva liked it?" he asked ignoring Tony's last statement.

Tony thought about Ziva's reaction to the song. She'd actually taken picture, along with Abby, but she seemed to enjoy it. "I do believe she did."

"Thanks Tony," McGee whispered as he fell asleep.

"Don't mention it buddy."

**NCIS**

**What's this? Two chapters in one day? And within a few hours of each other?**

**Yes, I wanted to get this up.**

**So, thanks for the reviews from mere hours ago. And I swear there will be a honeymoon, but I'm not sure what I am going to do during it just yet. Does anyone have any preferences? Let me know**

**Anyway, I've gotta go. Thanks for reading and I still own nothing.**

**SEE YA!**


	46. A Gift From Senior

Abby had wanted to go see Breena and baby Sam after work, so Tony had relinquished the car keys and opted to hitch a ride with McGee and Ziva. They dropped him off out front of his house and simultaneously said, "Good night, Tony."

"Oh geez, you two aren't going to turn into one of those cutesy couples who dress the same, finish each others' sentences, and…"

"See you tomorrow, Tony," Ziva cut him off as she drove away, McGee vaguely waving.

"Because that would be creepy," Tony called after them. He caught sight of Tim flipping him the bird out the open window before their car drove around the corner.

Chuckling, Tony headed towards the mailbox and pulled open the door. He removed a bundle of mail (none of which would be Abby's) and closed the box. He started towards the door, sifting through bills and junk mail, stopping on a thick manila envelope. Tony studied the envelope, recognized the handwriting on it (not surprised the address was wrong), and wondered just what the hell was inside.

He unlocked the door, stepping inside the house. He closed the door with his foot, heading towards the kitchen. He dropped the bulk of the mail on the counter, carrying the manila envelope to the table.

He sat down, turning the envelope over. He pulled the two clasps up, slid the top loose, and opened the flap. He upending the items inside, shaking his head as the first object hit the table. Of course his father would try and make it up to Tony. When hadn't Senior tried to come out looking like the good guy? But this… this was too much.

Tony pulled his cell phone from his pocket and hit send on a familiar number.

"_Hello?"_

"I need to talk to you. How soon can you get home?"

**NCIS**

"He planned our entire honeymoon for us?" Abby asked slowly, sitting at the table, looking at everything littering the surface: Brochures, two plane tickets, a check for fifteen-hundred dollars, and a few other odds and ends. "How did he afford this? I thought he was having money problems?"

"I've given up trying to figure Senior out a long time ago," Tony replied softly, running his hands down his face. "As for the money thing. He doesn't have it, he has it. I've stopped trying to keep track of his financial records."

"I could…"

"No," he interrupted, smiling at her. "I know both you _and_ McGee could hack his accounts for me, but I don't want you to."

The kitchen fell silent. Abby returned to studying the stuff Senior sent them while Tony buried his face in his hands. She wasn't sure what was going through his head, and she really wanted to know, but she had a feeling if she asked, he'd tell her not to worry about it. So, she sighed and slowly said, "So, should we…?"

"What?" Tony questioned carefully, lowering his hands to look at her.

"I mean, it's right here, and we hadn't really planned…"

"You want to go on a honeymoon you have no control over? Do things you haven't planned yourself? See things…?"

"We don't necessarily _have_ to follow the itinerary he set up for us. But we could have fun here." Despite the sunlight (she burned _way_ too easily in sun), the place did look beautiful and she could easily see her and Tony walking the beach at night.

"I thought you wanted to drink in every country in Europe for our honeymoon," Tony pointed out patiently, looking at the pre-planned honeymoon littering the table.

"And I do, but this could be our pre-honeymoon."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely," Abby replied nodding.

"And you won't change your mind?" Tony questioned carefully.

"I promise."

"Then, I guess we can go," DiNozzo responded reluctantly, shrugging.

"Really?" Abby asked excitedly and Tony nodded. She squealed, clapping her hands.

"I don't see _why_ you'd want to go, though. I thought you didn't like the sun," Tony commented after she settled down.

"I'm not a vampire, Tony," Abby responded and he grinned. "And I _do_ like the sun, but I burn too easily. Besides, it's a honeymoon…" he gave her a pointed look. "…uh, pre-honeymoon. We won't be leaving the room, and when we do we can totally go…" her eyes widened. "We can go skinny dipping in the ocean."

"What is it with you and getting naked?" She could tell he wasn't complaining, he just honestly wanted to know.

"Well," Abby started looking him up and down, "there are certain _assets _I like to admire."

"There you go, checking me out again. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you married me for my body."

"Hmm, well, I don't know," Abby said thoughtfully, pushing herself to her feet. "I can't really tell with all those layers on." She moved towards him, and he lifted an eyebrow.

"Ms. Scuito, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Huh?" she asked straddling his lap and slowly starting to unbutton his shirt.

"How very _The Graduate_ of you," Tony murmured. "I knew letting you watch that movie was a good idea."

"Tony," Abby whispered kissing his neck.

"Yeah," he replied as goose pimples erupted down his arms. He involuntarily shivered.

"Shut up."

"Can do."

**NCIS**

**I'm sorry for the cut off. I don't ever write smut because I am horrible at it. So, if the honeymoon is crappy well... blame it on my inner twelve-year-old.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. I realized that I add Senior a lot in my stories. I guess he's one of those reoccurring characters I've latched onto.**

**Anyhoo, thanks for the reviews and alerts and whatnot last chapter. You guys are awesome.**

**Thanks for reading, I own nothing, and drop me a comment if you want.**

**See ya!**

**P.S. Abby's first plan for the honeymoon (drinking in every country in Europe) is actually something I plan to do. Though, I haven't exactly gotten around to it just yet, my goal is to do it before I'm 30. Alas, I probably won't get to it until after I'm 30. Let's just hope I don't grow up too much before then.  
><strong>

**BYE!**


	47. Swimming and Coughing and Sneezing Oh My

**A huge thanks to my beta: 26hannah26. Thank you so much**

**NCIS**

Tony loved the water. When he was younger, before his mother died, he and his parents would take a yearly trip to Cancun. He'd spend the majority of the trip on the beach, with his mother. She'd sip mojitos underneath a big, red umbrella while Tony played in the water. Sometimes his father would join them and Tony would spend hours swimming with Senior. They were memories he would cherish for his entire life.

And all those memories crashed down on him the moment he and Abby stepped out of the cab out front of their hotel. The moment the light breeze sent the familiar scent of the ocean to his nose. He hadn't been swimming in a long time. The last time hadn't counted as swimming, not when Gibbs and Maddie's lives were at stake. He never thought he'd miss the ocean, the beach, this much.

"Come on, Tony," Abby said grabbing his hand with her free one, the other grasping her black parasol to fend off the sun. She pulled him towards the entrance of the hotel. Tony gave one, final, longing look at the ocean before the doors closed behind them.

**NCIS**

For a split second, Tony actually thought the desk clerk was going to say there were no reservations for him and Abby. That would be just like Senior, to promise something and not see it through. Tony had plenty of those memories to last him a life time.

"Aw, here you are," the desk clerk finally announced, and Tony felt relief roll through him. _So far so good, I guess, _he thought accepting two key cards from the desk guy. "Enjoy your stay," he said to Abby and Tony, a knowing smile on his face.

"Thanks," Abby said brightly and Tony nodded before he was pulled towards an elevator.

"Jeez woman, you're gonna pull my arm out of its socket," Tony half-heartedly complained as Abby manhandled him into the elevator car. She giggled, wrapping her arms around his and leaning into his side.

The doors opened and she pulled him off the elevator. He barely kept a hold of their bags as she practically ran towards their room. "This is abuse," he joked handing over one of the key cards when she held out her hand.

"You're acting like we haven't seen each other in days," Tony said as Abby unlocked and opened the door. She grabbed the bags from Tony's hands, tossed them on the couch, and proceeded to tear at his shirt.

"Hey, you rabid animal, let me close the door first."

**NCIS**

They spent the first day and a half in bed, relying on room service to get much needed sustenance, but eventually they had to leave. Abby could tell Tony wanted to go to the beach, could see his eyes straying to the window whenever they weren't doing other explicit activities.

So, on their second afternoon in the hotel, Abby got out of bed and said, "Let's go to the beach."

"You want to go to the beach?" Tony asked curiously, linking his hands behind his head.

"_You_ want to go to the beach. And if you want to go then we should go."

As Abby began searching her bag for the red and black swim suit she bought-just for this occasion-she heard Tony sigh and get out of bed. Walking towards her, he said, "We don't _have_ to go."

"Nonsense, Tony. If you want to go, I want to go," she replied giving him a kiss. "Just let me take a shower and change."

She started towards the bathroom, but before she could close the door he called after her, "I could use a shower, too!" She grinned, leaving the bathroom door open.

**NCIS**

They spent the rest of the day on the beach. Abby was underneath a giant, black, skull covered umbrella, laying on a black and red checkered blanket, reading a book while Tony alternated between sitting with her and going into the ocean.

Abby would look up at him every few minutes, watching him as he swam. He looked at home in the water, the child-like smile on his face telling her he hadn't been swimming in a while and had missed it.

She thought about joining him, but every time she crept towards the edge of the blanket, the sun would beat down on her and she'd practically feel it burning her, despite the globs of sun block she had coated her body with.

When the sun slowly started sinking below the horizon, Tony returned to the blanket. He plopped down next to Abby, dripping wet, panting, but otherwise in a very good mood, and asked, "Are you ready to head back?"

"I don't know. You look like you are having a lot of fun," Abby said giving him a smile. She didn't want to drag him back to their room if he wanted to keep swimming.

"It's fine. I'm starving anyway." He glanced back at the ocean.

"Tony, seriously, I'm not going to be mad if you want a few more minutes."

He looked back at her, smiled, and said, "Fine, but come with me. You have been underneath this umbrella all day, and the sun's going down." He waggled his eyebrows, his smiled turning into a full blown, suggestive grin.

"Tony!" Abby exclaimed, laughing, her eyes wide. "There are people still on the beach," she whispered watching as a few stragglers either headed towards their hotels or walked hand and hand in the sand.

"Fine, we'll just swim." He stood up, offering his hand. "C'mon, Abbs. You know you want to."

She smiled up at him before taking his hand. He pulled her to her feet and led her to the ocean. He suddenly picked her up at the waist, turning her in a semi-circle. She laughed and said, "Tony, put me down."

"Okay," he replied and gently tossed her into the water.

When she resurfaced, blinking water from her eyes, Tony was laughing. She glared at him and he sobered up fairly quickly. "Abbs, come on," he said backing away from her. "You don't…"

She tackled him and they crashed into the water. For a while, they faux-wrestled until both ended up in the wet sand with Abby on top. She was giggling, he was laughing, and she leaned down and kissed him.

"Truce?" he asked when their lips broke apart.

"For now," she replied getting to her feet. "Let's go back to the room. I'm hungry." She grabbed his arm and with their combined effort he was back on his feet.

**NCIS**

The next day he started coughing. Abby had freaked out, asking if he had gotten any water in his lungs. Tony could tell she was feeling guilty, she had taken him by surprise last night, and he had tried to assure her that he was fine. It was just a little cough; she had nothing to worry about.

But the coughing wouldn't let up, and when it was soon accompanied by sneezing Tony knew it wasn't just a cough. He had managed to catch a cold, during the freaking summer time. They weren't even in DC. This was a bunch of crap.

"I'm fine, Abbs," Tony said to her while they were sitting down for lunch.

"You barely ate any breakfast, you've been coughing and sneezing all day, and I think you're running a fever."

"It's probably just a cold," Tony told her looking over the menu.

"But since the p-l-a-g-u-e, _your _colds have always turned into something worse," Abby pointed out, a worried expression on her face.

"Abbs first, we are two, grown adults. There is no reason to spell out the word 'plague.' And second, I am fine. There's a chance it's not even a cold. My throat can be irritated from the water."

"And the sneezing?" Abby questioned skeptically.

"Sand," Tony replied shrugging, replacing his menu on the table.

Abby sniffed, but said, "Fine, but if it gets worse, I am babying you within an inch of your life. And you can't stop me."

"I wouldn't try," Tony responded raising his hands in defeat.

"Okay, and you better tell me if it gets worse. I mean it Tony. Don't lie to me about how you are feeling." She flashed him her signature 'puppy dog' look. "I want to take care of you."

He sighed, feeling his resolve breaking, and said, "I'll tell you. I promise."

**NCIS**

"Ugh, my head. Abbs," she heard him whine and rushed to his side. Only Tony DiNozzo could catch the flu after swimming in the ocean, in 80 degree weather.

"The pills take a few minutes to kick in, Tony," Abby said softly, sitting next to him. She gently ran her fingers through his hair, fussing with his blankets. "I knew you were sicker than you let on," she whispered without any heat behind her words.

"Rub it in," he groaned but still managed a smile. "Some…" he coughed, fear rolling through Abby's stomach as her fingers stilled. She remembered how Kate described him after SWAK. She didn't want a repeat performance, and double checked his lips for blood.

"Are you alright?" she whispered, her fingers beginning to run through his hair again.

"I'm fine," he replied moving his head from his pillow to her leg. "I'm sorry for ruining our pre-honeymoon."

"It's fine," Abby said honestly. "I knew we'd spend the entire week in our room, anyway."

He smiled, his eyes slipping closed. "That feels nice," he admitted as her hand strayed from his hair to his back. "Love ya, Abbs."

"I love you, too, Tony," Abby replied lightly kissing his hair. Yeah, it might not be the ideal pre-honeymoon, but she'd take this over a preplanned honeymoon any day.

**NCIS**

**Okay, the next chapter can go one of two ways. I can either have Abby taking care of Tony throughout the week or just have them leaving the hotel after he was sick. I am willing to do either one, but I wanted your input. So let me know.**

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and all that jazz last chapter. You guys are awesome.**

**So, I own nothing, thanks for reading, and I should go.**

**See ya!**


	48. In Sickness and in Health

**A huge thanks to Hannah :)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, reviewing, and alerting last chapter. You guys are awesome.**

**So, I hope you enjoy this, I do not own anything, and I should go.**

**Leave a comment if you can.**

**PEACE...**

**NCIS**

Tony hated being sick; ever since SWAK, he couldn't even sneeze or cough without someone freaking out on him. He didn't blame them exactly, he would be lying if he said coughing and sneezing didn't worry him, too, but sometimes a cold was just a cold. Of course, this time it wasn't _just_ a cold. Usually a cold didn't consist of a 101 fever, unwanted reappearances of medicine and fluids, or camping out on the bathroom floor.

It wasn't his intention to sleep on the tiled floor. He had been lying down on the bed, the ceiling spinning above him, when his stomach revolted-even though he had nothing left to throw up. He was off the bed and across the room before he remembered Abby had left a trash can by the bed, but it was too late to turn back and use it.

When he had stepped into the bathroom, he tripped over the blanket still draped across his shoulders, but avoided face planting with the floor when he threw his hands out and caught himself. He gave himself a full six seconds to collect himself before he crawled towards the toilet, willing himself not to vomit all over the floor. He had thanked God (or whoever was listening) for small favors when he actually managed to reach the porcelain throne.

When his stomach had settled, he laid down on his side, wrapping his right arm around his middle. He didn't want to move despite the fact that the cool floor was making him shiver. So, he had pulled his blanket over him and stayed on the floor.

He knew Abby wouldn't be happy when she returned. He was pretty sure she had said something like: '_Don't move from that spot, Tony. I'll be gone ten minutes tops_.' He wasn't even sure how long it had been since she left, but he had moved when she told him not to move. Yeah, she wasn't going to be happy.

A part of him wished he cared, but he was just so tired and he hadn't been sleeping well because every time he closed his eyes he ended up coughing or sneezing or throwing up or it was too hot. Gah, he hated being sick.

He wasn't sure when exactly he fell asleep, but the next thing he knew he heard a familiar voice say, "Tony, wake up. I can't move you by myself."

"Leave me alone," he whined swatting at the hands touching him.

"You're shivering, Tony," the voice informed him, and he was jostled. His stomach lurched, and he pushed the hands away as he pulled himself up and leaned over the toilet again. He still had nothing left to throw up, but that didn't stop his stomach from revolting. He wondered if Abby would think he was less of a man if he started to cry.

"You're okay," the voice murmured and Tony felt hands on his back; familiar hands; Abby's hands.

"Abbs," he whispered when his stomach settled.

"Yeah, it's me," Abby replied and he felt her kneel next to him. "Are you okay?" she asked in his ear.

He almost nodded, but his throbbing head made him stop. Instead, he said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Abby pushed herself to her feet, taking hold of Tony's arm. "You're sick and sleeping on the bathroom floor. That's not healthy nor will it help you in the long run. So, come on mister, let's get you off the floor."

"Abbs," Tony protested as she gently tugged on his arm. "Just leave me here. It's closer to the toilet."

"I'm not leaving you in here, Tony. You could catch something worse. Please get up." She gave another feeble tug, and Tony relented.

His legs gave out when he tried to push himself to his feet. Abby made an audible 'oof' sound as she took the brunt of his weight. She was unable to keep his weight and hers upright, so both NCIS agent and forensic scientist ended up back on the floor, with Abby practically in Tony's lap.

"That didn't work out like I planned," Abby said pushing herself to her feet. Tony nodded, leaning his head against the bathtub. He was tired, why couldn't she just leave him alone? "No, stay awake," Abby snapped and Tony opened eyes he wasn't aware he closed. "We can do this. One more time."

**NCIS**

It took some time and patience, but eventually they were back in the main room. Leaving Tony sitting on the bed for a moment, Abby returned to the bathroom to grab his blanket and flush the toilet.

"I left the bucket by your bed for a reason," Abby said as she returned to the front room. Tony didn't respond, his eyes closed and his shoulder hunched as he shivered. He looked like he was about to keel over. "Oh my poor baby," she cooed as she rushed forward and helped him to lie down.

"The pharmacist was very helpful," she continued to speak, moving towards the paper bag she had dropped when she noticed Tony was missing. "He gave me tons of suggestions and even offered to take me to dinner. He seemed bummed when I told him I was here with my husband. Though, he did compliment you on the ring."

She carried the bag back to the bed and set it down on the nightstand, next to the alarm clock. "I mean, he was cute, but I had a feeling you wouldn't approve if I invited him back to our room," she joked as she pulled out a bottle of NyQuil.

"What…?" Tony coughed, burying his face into his blanket. When the fit passed, he looked up at her and continued, "What was his name?"

"Grant," Abby replied reading the instructions on the bottle. She wasn't sure if Tony's stomach could handle the medicine right that second. Not when he had been throwing everything else up.

"Then I definitely wouldn't want him to come back," Tony jested back, a grin on his face, and Abby rolled her eyes, replacing the NyQuil in the bag.

"Why don't you get some sleep," she suggested pulling the blanket over his still quaking body. "Maybe when you wake up we can get some fluids and medicine into you."

"Seriously doubt it," he murmured as his eyes slipped closed.

Abby listened until his breathing evened out before she buried her face in her hands. She hated seeing him like this. She just wanted to scream at the germs to leave her Tony alone, but Abby knew she couldn't control when someone got sick. She'd just have to continue to take care of him, and hope they didn't need to take a trip to the hospital. She couldn't handle it if he had to go to the hospital.

"It'll be okay," she said softly lowering her hands. She began running her fingers through his hair. "You'll be okay." She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince: him or her.

**NCIS**

The wet washrag slid off Tony's head as he leaned over the bed to throw up the NyQuil and Gatorade. Abby sat behind him, feeling the heat radiating off him as she held his shoulders, keeping him from falling out of bed and hitting the edge of the nightstand. That was the last thing he needed: a concussion.

"You're okay," Abby said softly, feeling her stomach tighten. She needed him to be okay.

When he finished attempting to bring up a lung, he collapsed onto the mattress, half hanging off the bed, gasping for breath. Abby gave him a moment before pulling him back onto the bed. Despite the shivers wracking his body, she had removed his blanket a while ago. He was too hot; the comforter wasn't helping him in the slightest.

She leaned over him, being very careful not to lie on his stomach, and snatched the washcloth off the floor. Before replacing it, Abby put her hand against his forehead. "You're still too hot," she said grabbing the recently bought thermometer off the bedside table.

She stuck the thermometer under his tongue, holding it in place when he tried to spit it out, and waited until it beeped. She pulled it from his mouth, gnawing on her lip as she read the screen. 102; it had gone up.

"It's okay," she murmured again unsure who she was trying to convince. She couldn't panic. He'd been sick before, this was nothing new. He was going to be fine. Abby just had to keep repeating that to herself because he _was_ going to be fine. He had to be.

**NCIS**

Abby had been so scared his fever was going to go up, that he was going to get worse, that she actually burst into tears when his fever broke. Tony tried to comfort her, even though he had no idea why she was crying, but she just told him not to worry about it. To rest; she'd be fine, but he hadn't let it go, and now she was lying against his side, face buried in his shoulder.

"You okay?" he whispered into her hair.

"Fine," she replied wiping stray tears from her eyes with her hand. "Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied coughing into the nook of his arm. "Just a little tired."

"Then go to sleep," Abby encouraged him, noticing his eyes already drooping closed. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"I know," he responded softly, pulling her closer to him as he fell asleep. Abby rested her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat. Every beat told her he was still alive, every beat told her it had just been the flu, every beat told her she worried for nothing, and every beat brought her closer and closer to sleep. Her eyes eventually drooped closed and she was out.


	49. Tony's Thank You

**A huge thanks to my beta: 26hannah26. Seriously you are awesome.**

**This is a quickie, I know, but I hope you still enjoy it.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and all that jazz last chapter. You guys are amazing.**

**So, I own nothing, drop me a comment if you want, and I should go.**

**SEE YA!**

**NCIS**

"Tony, where are we going?" Abby asked as she stumbled over her own feet. She couldn't see a thing with the green scarf around her eyes, and Tony wouldn't say anything. In fact, he hadn't said much since he put the newly bought scarf over her eyes and whispered, "Trust me, Abbs."

She did trust him with her life, but she wanted to know what he was planning and she wanted to know now.

They walked for a while more and soon they stopped. Abby could hear and smell the ocean, faint voices were speaking somewhere in the background, and she smelt food from-what she suspected was-a restaurant close by causing her stomach to growl.

"Okay," Tony finally said his voice still a little hoarse from the sickness he had managed to fight off. "Since this is our last night," he continued and she heard him moved behind her. "I thought I'd surprise you." He untied the scarf and let it fall away from her eyes. She gasped at the set up before her.

There was a small table set up on the dock. The guy who checked them in stood next to the table laden with food (so it wasn't a restaurant). There was a smile on his face, though he flinched slightly at the tune the spike haired guy played on his acoustic guitar.

"How did you…?" she asked turning to look at Tony.

"When you were sleeping I had a chat with Dabney. He helped me set it up, and even hired his nephew for the night. This is my thank you to you Abbs."

"This is…" Abby trailed off, throwing her arms around him. "Thank you."

"Shouldn't you be saying 'you're welcome'?" Tony retorted and Abby rolled her eyes before moving towards the table.

"Is this…?" the table was full of her favorite foods. Tony had gone all out with this, and Abby felt tears prick her eyes. He knew her too well.

"Sit," Tony said removing her chair from under the table. Abby slowly sat down, listening to the mellow version of a Nemecide song.

"Wine?" Dabney asked offering Abby a bottle.

"Thank you," she said as he poured some into her glass. "To this kick ass dinner," she toasted the moment Tony had wine in his glass.

"So, you're basically toasting me?" he gave her one of his 1000-watt smiles.

"Just eat your dinner, Tony," she replied but couldn't hide the smile on her face.

After dinner, Dabney's nephew switched from heavy metal songs to something slower. Tony offered Abby his hand and they slowly started dancing. "_Come fly with me. Let's fly, let's fly away_," Tony sang along as they swayed back and forth.

"How very Danny Zuko of you," Abby whispered resting her head against his chest.

"I'll have you know John Travolta is not as suave as I am," he replied in a mock hurt voice. Abby laughed against his chest. They danced for a few more minutes in silence, Tony being the first to break the it. "Did you have a nice pre-honeymoon? You know, without all the puking?"

"I enjoyed every minute," Abby replied softly. "Even the icky parts." He smiled at her, and spun her in a circle. "I love you," she murmured.

"I love you, too," he replied and they continued to dance under the full moon.


	50. One Tony and a Baby

**A huge thanks to my awesome beta: 26hannah26**

**So, I tried something new. The Tabby romance is not dead, just on hold until the next chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and what not last chapter. You guys are awesome.**

**See ya...**

**NCIS**

"So," Palmer started the moment Tony opened the door. The younger man had a diaper bag over his shoulder and was carrying a baby carrier, six month old Sam letting his green eyes dart around the room in interest. "Bree and I are having a little problem."

"Palmer, it's only been a year," Tony commented half-jokingly. If Breena and the Autopsy Gremlin were having problems so soon (despite every pretense that they were happy) what were Abby and his chances by the time they hit their one year marker.

"Funny DiNozzo," Palmer deadpanned setting Sam on the coffee table. "It's not that kind of problem. Our baby-sitter cancelled on us, and we have nonrefundable tickets to this musical we've been looking forward to for months."

"And you need me to…?" Logic caught up to Tony fairly quickly and he shook his head. "Palmer no. Abby is out of town… I don't… Why didn't you ask Ziva and McGeek?"

"They're finalizing everything for their wedding, DiNozzo. It's three weeks away. Come on, please. I will owe you forever."

Tony glanced at Sam for a second, letting his eyes flick back to Jimmy. He really hadn't planned on doing anything tonight. He was supposed to put together the grill Abby's brother had gotten them, but he figured he could always ask Gibbs in the morning. Abby wasn't supposed to be back until that weekend, she didn't have to know he waited or that he asked Gibbs. Granted, she'd know, but it wasn't like he _told _her or anything.

"How long will you be gone," Tony finally said with a sigh. He knew Abby would say yes, and he knew she would want him to agree, too. Besides, it was a musical. How late could Breena and Jimmy be?

"We'll be back late; probably around midnight or one." Tony nearly balked at the time, ready to protest, but Jimmy had already started towards the door, glancing at his son. "Be good, Sammy. Daddy and Mommy will be back." He looked back at Tony. "Thanks a bunch, Tony."

"You owe me," Tony called after Palmer, and the younger guy nodded as he shut the door. It was quiet for almost two minutes before Sam realized Jimmy was no longer there and began to cry. Tony turned towards the screaming baby and hung his head. It was going to be a long night.

**NCIS**

"Please stop crying," DiNozzo begged the kid, slowly rocking the car seat. "It's been almost twenty minutes." He had tried feeding the infant, he didn't smell like he needed his diaper changed (and Tony internally cringed at the idea), and none of his toys seemed appealing. Tony even tried shaking his car keys, it had worked in one of those TV shows, but Sam just seemed to cry harder.

"What do you want?" Tony asked the baby, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he heard Gibbs' voice say, '_Try picking him up, DiNozzo.'_ Tony was also sure he felt a head slap, but that could have easily been his imagination.

He unstrapped Sam from the car seat and hesitated. What happened if he dropped Sam? He was fairly certain Palmer would try to kill him. And if the gremlin succeeded, he could botch the autopsy, make it look like an accident, and Breena would take the secret to her grave.

DiNozzo almost backed away from the curly haired brunette, but he fought against his instincts and carefully picked the baby up. Tony fumbled with him, trying to figure out the best way to hold him, and ended up in an awkward half cradle.

"It's okay," he whispered to the infant, slowly rocking him. "It's Uncle Tony. Remember me? I was the one who stood by the door, at the hospital, while you were being passed around." He hadn't trusted himself with Sam then, and he still didn't quite trust himself now.

"You'll be okay," Tony whispered still rocking the kid. Sam had calmed a little, but he was still crying. "Come on Sammy, work with me here." DiNozzo was running out of options, and was about to replace the baby in the car seat and call Breena and Jimmy, when he remembered the song his mother used to sing to him.

"Don't worry about the lyrics, kiddo. If they're a little rough it's because I haven't sang them in a while." Tony continued to gently rock Sam as he started singing: "_You are my sunshine. My only sunshine."_ His mother one time told him her mother sang her the same song when she was little. "_You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear how much I love you."_ He could recall her always saying '_I will always love you. No matter what you do or how long I live.'_ "_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

'_No one will ever take you away from me, Tony.'_

DiNozzo shook his head, clearing his mother's voice away, and looked down at Sam. He had stopped crying and was now studying Tony, tears clinging to his eyelashes. "See, it wasn't that hard was it?" Tony asked still rocking the baby. "This dad stuff isn't that hard." A funky smell came from the little boy, and Tony scrunched up his nose. "Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did." Sam smiled. "Of course you did."

**NCIS**

"How can you eat this stuff?" Tony asked sniffing the orange stuff in the jar. He made a face and Sam laughed. "Yeah, my discomfort is your entertainment," DiNozzo muttered scooping out some more carrots and bringing it to Sam's mouth. He obediently opened his mouth and ate the carrots he was offered.

Tony removed the spoon, waiting for the baby to swallow, but watched as most of the carrots fell down his chin and onto his bib. "There is no doubt you are Palmer's kid," Tony commented softly, wiping the baby's mouth with his bib. "You eat just like him."

Once Sam finished his carrots, leaving more in his hair, on his face, and on his bib than in his stomach, Tony did quick work cleaning him up. He didn't like it, and kept squirming, but after a few more attempts Sam actually looked like the baby that Jimmy had dropped off.

"Okay kid, let's see what your mom packed you," Tony said carrying Sam into the living room, leaving his car seat sitting on the kitchen counter. He placed Sam on the floor, wondering if he should get a pillow or something, and was surprised to see the baby sitting up on his own.

"Huh, you can do that already? I really need to listen to Palmer when he talks about you," Tony commented as he dug around the diaper bag. He found a couple stuffed animals, a few books, and a bright, red ball.

"Okay, I'll leave the books for later," Tony said bringing the animals and the ball to Sam's side. He laid them within reach of the infant and sat down across from him. DiNozzo waited for the baby to pick up one of the several toys, but he seemed more preoccupied with watching Tony.

"What?" DiNozzo looked behind him, wondering if something else caught the infant's attention. "I can assure you, as handsome as I am, I am nowhere near as fun as this." Tony picked up a stuffed elephant and held it out to Sam. The baby took it, but still held Tony's gaze.

"You wanna play peek-a-boo or something?" DiNozzo had watched Abby play the game with the infant, and he seemed to love it. "Okay." Tony covered his eyes, waited a beat, and uncovered them, saying, "Boo." It startled Sam slightly, but he still smiled, letting the elephant fall to his side.

"Okay, let's try that again," Tony said smiling. He covered his eyes, again waited a beat, and uncovered them. "Boo." Sam squealed with laughter, bringing his hands together.

"Na na," the baby said bouncing a little.

They played peek-a-boo for a few more minutes, but eventually Sam got bored and started squeal. Tony picked up the elephant and said, "I think Mr. Elephant wants some attention." Sam reached for the elephant and Tony relinquished it. "But now Mr. Penguin is lonely." He grabbed the bird. "He's gonna get you." He moved the penguin towards Sam and the infant dropped the elephant, taking the penguin from Tony.

They played with the stuffed animals for less time than they played peek-a-boo. Sam yawned and stuck his fingers in his mouth. "What time do you usually go to bed?" Tony asked pushing himself to his feet. He scooped the infant off the floor and carried him back into the kitchen. He figured he should have known the answer to that question from the amount of times Abby had babysat Sam, but he generally ducked out of the actual babysitting and watched TV or went over to McGee's.

"Okay, let's get your car seat." Tony placed Sam in the seat, made sure he was strapped in, and carried him back into the living room. He placed the carrier on the coffee table and moved towards the diaper bag. He found a pair of green pajamas and a red pacifier at the bottom. If he would have found that sooner then he wouldn't have had to sing.

"At least I have it now," he announced to Sam carrying the PJs and the pacifier to the baby. He offered up the latter as he unstrapped the seat again. He pulled the baby from the car seat, setting him on his lap. He attempted to remove the small pants and green onesie, but Sam began squirming.

"Calm down, buddy. It'll be over as quickly as possible," he promised the baby.

After a few more minutes of struggling, Sam was finally dressed for bed. Instead of placing him back in the car seat, however, Tony left the baby sitting in his lap and turned the TV on. "Let's see what's on shall we?"

Tony began flipping through the channels, barely paying attention, and only stopped when Sam squealed. "The history channel? Really? I'm surprised your father hasn't gotten you addicted to The Sci-Fi or Discovery channel, yet." Tony shrugged, figuring he could still learn something, and tossed the remote back on the coffee table.

**NCIS**

Someone was shaking him. Tony peeled an eye open to see Jimmy standing above him. "Hey," DiNozzo said, sitting up. He found his chest empty and looked over to see Breena strapping a softly snoring Sam into his car seat.

"He didn't give you any trouble did he?" Jimmy asked curiously.

"Nah, he was surprisingly okay," Tony responded getting to his feet. "I'd watch him again if you needed me, too."

"We may take you up on that," Breena replied smiling.

"Thanks a bunch Tony," Palmer said and DiNozzo nodded. "Ready to go, Bree?" Jimmy turned to his wife and she nodded. "See you at work."

"Yep." Tony walked the Palmers to the door and saw them outside. As they drove away, he wondered what his kids would be like. He also wondered when Abby would be ready to have any. She had mentioned it, months ago, but they hadn't talked about it since then. He made a mental note to bring it up when she returned. Until then, he knew Jimmy and Breena didn't live too far away. Maybe he'd pay them a visit tomorrow.


	51. Kids and Dogs

**A huge thanks to 26hannah26 :)**

**And a big thanks to everyone who reviewed and whatnot last chapter. You guys rock :)**

**So, thanks for reading, as always these characters are not mine, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**BYE!**

**NCIS**

The moment Abby stepped out of the airport she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. Tony was standing by his car, holding a sign that said '_Honey Bunny_.' She shook her head and raced towards him. After a quick kiss and a hug, she looked at the sign and said, "Honey Bunny?"

"I like it," Tony replied shrugging, glancing at the sign.

"Fine, Pretty Boy."

"I can't help it if I have these stellar looks," Tony retorted fighting a smile.

"I missed you," she whispered hugging him again.

"I missed you, too, Abbs," Tony replied squeezing her back.

**NCIS**

He made her baked penne with chicken, broccoli, and smoked mozzarella with a wine brand that Abby had never heard of. It was her first clue that he had been anticipating her return. Another was the fact that he lit candles (without setting anything on fire this time). Plus, the light jazz was another dead giveaway.

"I should go out of town more often," Abby commented as she sat at the kitchen table.

"Are you kidding? There would be anarchy at the naval yard if you left. Your replacement hates half of us, and the ones she does like aren't even part of our team," Tony replied softly, sitting across from her.

"And you'd miss me," Abby replied smiling.

"Well, that was implied, Honey Bunny," Tony retorted grinning. Abby narrowed her eyes briefly, giving him a playful glare, before looking at the food laden table.

As they began eating, Abby said, "So, Breena called me. She says you and Sammy had a very fun time together."

"Yeah, Palmer needed a babysitter," Tony replied vaguely, picking at his food. "I thought I'd help him out."

"By showing up at their house every day since then?" Abby questioned giving Tony a small smile when he refused to meet her eyes. "I told you you'd be good with him," she continued taking a sip of wine.

"I was a little surprised at how easy it was actually," he commented softly. "And it got me thinking…"

"What?" Abby looked up, furrowing her eyebrows. Was he thinking what she thought he was thinking? And if he was thinking what she thought he was thinking would that mean he was actually considering doing what she thought he was thinking about doing? _Ugh, my head hurts,_ she thought shaking herself free from her thoughts.

"Never mind," he answered quickly, returning to his dinner.

"I've thought about it, too," Abby admitted keeping her eyes on her plate. "I mean, we talked about it before the wedding, and I haven't changed my mind. It's just…"

"…it hasn't been a year, yet," Tony finished for her. "I get it."

"Not that there's anything wrong with getting pregnant right now, but I just wanted it to be us for the first year. You know, before we bring in kids or a dog or anything like that."

"Dog?" Tony looked up giving her a cautious look.

"I know you don't like pets, but I thought we could get a dog. Maybe a female German Shepard so Jethro can have a friend. But that was just me thinking out loud. Obviously we'd have to talk about it first and maybe start small. Maybe ask McGee if we could borrow Jethro for a few days, get used to the idea of having a dog before…" Abby let her voice trail off, glancing back down at her plate again.

"We'll make a deal," Tony said after a few moments of silence. "We'll wait until our first year anniversary before talking about kids again. Okay?"

Surprisingly, disappointment rolled through Abby, and she caught a glimpse of the same emotion in Tony's eyes, but she knew it was the right thing to do, so she nodded and said, "Deal."

"And no dogs," Tony said as they returned to their dinner.

"We'll see," Abby replied softly.

"Abbs, I don't want a dog."

"Okay, no dogs."

"I mean it."

"I promise. No dogs."

It was quiet again, neither looking at each other, but finally Tony sighed and put his fork down. "Nothing too big; I don't want it destroying our house."

"Really?" Abby perked up, giving him a huge grin.

"And we aren't naming it after Gibbs. It's bad enough one of our kids has to be named after the boss, I don't think I can handle four Jethros running around."

"You remembered that?" Abby asked curiously, vaguely remembering the two conditions she gave Tony when she accepted his proposal.

"Of course I do," Tony replied softly, a smile spreading across his face. "You said 'yes.'"


	52. The New Addition

**A huge thanks to my beta 26hannah26. The fact that she continues to put up with me, and this never ending story, makes her the most awesome person on the planet. Thank you :)**

**And a big thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited this chapter. You guys are awesome, too, especially those of you who plan to stick with this until the end (whenever that will be).**

**So, thanks for reading, I own nothing, and drop me a comment if you can.**

**SEE YA!**

**NCIS**

"Come on, Tony," Abby exclaimed grabbing his hand and dragging him down the rows and rows of barking cages. Abby hadn't even waited a week before she had started researching pet adoption agencies, picking and choosing which dogs she liked best, shoving photos of animals in Tony's face whenever he walked into her lab.

"We were supposed to wait until August," Tony reminded Abby, but she ignored him as she started cooing at all the dogs.

"I love you," she said to a small Beagle. "I love you, too," she announced to a barking German Shepard seeking attention.

"Abbs, this is just a visit," Tony said following her down the row.

"I know," she replied petting a Corgi. "Oh!" she exclaimed racing towards a cage full of puppies.

"She just had 'em a couple months ago," the agency's manager said, jerking his thumb at a Blue Heeler who was watching the puppies carefully.

"They are soooooo cute," Abby gushed playing with the tiny dogs. "Can we…?"

"Abbs, I don't want a puppy," Tony interrupted her and her face fell, but she nodded. She petted the puppies one, last time before pushing herself to her feet.

She raced down the rows again, giving her attention to every dog she past. Tony turned to the manager and said, "How often do you let them out?" he jerked his thumb at the dogs.

"A few times a day. We have an area where they can run, play, and do their business. Though, we have to be careful not to put certain types of dogs together."

Tony nodded, knowing that the agency didn't want any of the dogs ripping each other apart. He also figured there was another area for the other animals. Just to be on the safe side.

"Tony, look," Abby's excited voice called and Tony rolled his eyes, following her baby talk. He stopped behind her, his eyes settling on a Border Collie. He was black and white with dark brown eyes. His tail was wagging back and forth as she gave him attention.

"That's Buddy," the manager said pointing at the dog. "He'll be two in April, very energetic, and is very good with kids. We just haven't been able to find him a good home."

"Oh, Tony, he's so cute," Abby gushed petting his head. "Can we get him?"

"Abbs, we're not supposed…"

"Please Tony. Please." She flashed him her puppy dog look and pouted. "I'll love you forever."

"Didn't you already promise to love me forever?" Tony asked trying to sound casual. Truth be told, he wasn't looking forward to bringing a dog home for another few months, but it seemed Abby had already found the perfect dog.

"Please?" Abby said again clasping her hands. Even the dog looked like he was begging.

"Fine," Tony said after a few moment pause.

"Yay!" Abby exclaimed getting to her feet. She gave him a huge hug before returning to the dog. Tony made a mental note to hide all his valuables before the dog came home. "You hear that LJ, you're coming home with us."

"Wait LJ?"

Abby gave him a sheepish grin and shrugged. "I think it fits don't you? And, no offense to whoever named him Buddy, but LJ is a much stronger name don't you think?"

"Let's start the paperwork," the manager announced clasping his hands together. Tony just grimaced and followed the man back to the front. _Yep, definitely hiding my valuables_, he thought shaking his head.


	53. LJ and Surprises

**A huge, huge thanks to my beta: 26hannah26.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter.**

**The next few chapters are going to be a little on the drama side. This story has been fluff central for the past couple chapters, and since I am not usually a fluff writer my muse has been like 'Whoa, hey there, where's the drama and angst dude? You're killing me.' Anyway, just letting you guys know now.**

**Enjoy, drop a comment if you can, and I own nothing.**

**See ya!**

**NCIS**

Life with LJ was an adjustment; especially for Tony. The dog always wanted to play, his Frisbee clamped in his mouth as he followed Tony around the house. He hated when Abby and Tony were in separate rooms and made a habit of ushering them together. He also got into everything and couldn't be left alone for more than a few hours. Since both worked long hours, they had to hire a dog walker. Abby had wanted to bring LJ to work, but Tony convinced her to hire someone. They went with the same person McGee used.

"Sorry I'm late," Sarah said when Tony opened the door. "My boyfriend needed a ride." She had her hand wrapped around a green leash, keeping Jethro from walking into Abby and Tony's house. The German Shepard sniffed at the threshold, freezing when he spotted LJ running towards him.

The Border Collie skidded to a halt next to Jethro and sniffed at him. He then barked and jumped at him. Jethro threw LJ an annoyed look reminding Tony of the man he was named for; DiNozzo smiled.

"Here's his leash," Abby said handing over a black and red leash. "And here's his Frisbee, but be sure to be in an enclosed place when you play with him. He's hard to call back when he gets running." They had firsthand experience with LJ taking off. He had jumped the fence and was two blocks away before Tony caught up to him.

"Keep him away from cats and other small animals," Abby continued and Tony remembered LJ nearly yanking her arm out of socket when he chased after the neighbor's cat. "And keep anything you value on a higher shelf." Abby threw Tony a quick look.

The first day LJ had been at their place, he ended up getting into Tony's movie collection. It resulted in, what had to be, the worst fight he and Abby had ever been in since getting together. They managed to get over that hump within a few days, but tension still hung between them when the 'incident' was brought up.

"Okay guys, I'll see you later," Sarah said walking the two dogs out to her car.

"You do realize we can only use her in the morning, right?" Tony pointed out as he closed the door. "According to McGoober, his McSis works nights."

"Mmhm," Abby replied distractedly moving across the living room to get her bag.

"Do you think we should have given Sarah some dog treats? Or do you think LJ will eat whatever? I mean, you were the one who freaked out when I tried to feed him the generic kind last week."

"Whatever."

Tony furrowed his eyebrows, turning to give Abby a cautious look. When she wasn't around LJ she had been acting weird. "Okay, what the hell is going on with you? Are you still mad about that fight last week?"

Abby sighed but shook her head. "I'm fine," she muttered sifting through her bag. "Have you seen my keys?"

"They're in your hand," Tony replied nodding at the dangling keys.

"Oh, jeez," Abby said shaking her head.

"Are you sure you're okay?" DiNozzo asked worriedly.

"I'm just a little tired," she responded moving towards the door. "So, am I driving or are you?"

"Abbs," Tony said making her stop.

"Tony, we don't have time to…"

"Your shoes." He pointed at her stocking feet. "It'll be kind of hard to get to work without your shoes."

"Right," she muttered heading towards the stairs. As she walked past Tony, he gently grabbed her arm and made her stop.

"Seriously, if something's wrong just tell me. Did Jethro eat something else of mine? Was it Magnum?" Anything but Magnum. Those DVD's were a collector's item. Tom Selleck himself signed them.

"He didn't get into anymore of your stuff," Abby assured Tony giving him a kiss. "And it's nothing." She pulled out of his grasp and continued towards the stairs.

"Abbs, come on. Something is going on. Are you sick? Is it serious? You're starting to really worry me."

Abby sighed, hanging her head. She waited a beat, Tony almost sure she wasn't going to say anything, before she turned and said, "I'm pregnant."

It took a moment for the news to sink in, but finally DiNozzo numbly said, "See, that's all you needed to say."


	54. Uncertainty

**A big, big, huge, mega big thanks to my beta 26hannah26. She's helped me out a ton for this chapter and the upcoming few after this. Hugs**

**And hugs to everyone who reviewed last chapter. You guys are awesome. And thank you to the few alerts and favs.**

**So, please enjoy, I do not own these characters, and thanks for reading.**

**Drop a comment if you can.**

**Bye!**

**NCIS**

It had been several moments before either of them said anything. Both were sitting on opposite ends of the couch, neither looking at each other. Tony was still trying to wrap his head around what Abby had just told him while she looked sick to her stomach. And, in a way, it made sense if what she told him was true. Pregnant women puked. Or that's what Tony was led to believe.

"A-are you sure?" he finally whispered breaking the long silence. She threw him a dark look. "Sorry," Tony muttered. He almost forgot who he was talking to. "So…"

"Yeah, I know," Abby replied nodding. "I know we were supposed to wait, but..."

"Shit happens?" Tony supplied shrugging.

"Really? That's all you have to say?" Abby gave him an incredulous look, pushing herself to her feet. "This is a life changing thing and all you have to…"

"Hey, don't go all hormonal on me. I enjoy this little thing called living." DiNozzo jumped to his feet, raising his hands in a defensive manner.

Abby's anger left her, her green eyes filling with tears. "I'm not sure I'm ready to be a mom, Tony."

"You're not alone," Tony replied giving her a hug. "We'll get through this together."

"Thank you," she murmured clinging to him.

**NCIS**

Being pregnant was an adjustment for Abby. Her clothes were snugger, her moods were all over the place, and she would kill for Caf-Pow. This was also the first time she had a valid reason to give up on her caffeinated goodness, and she missed it every, single day. Though, it was worth it. It _had to_ be worth it. She wished it was worth it.

Despite the fact that she and Tony decided to keep the baby to themselves, Abby suspected Gibbs knew. Not much got past her silver fox. It was the subtle things that he did that left her wondering: he'd bring her decaf Caf-Pows, send McGee down to her lab at odd moments, and he practically forced her out of the building by ten o'clock most nights. He was becoming more of a mother hen than Tony.

On second thought, no one was more of a mother hen than Tony. DiNozzo had taken over all LJ related activities, had started cooking, what he called, 'pregnancy approved' food, was worse than Gibbs at getting Abby out of the building at an appropriate time, and he began hovering around her, closer than her own shadow. It had gotten to the point where she'd beg Gibbs to give him something to do just so he'd leave her alone.

She appreciated everything both men were doing, but what she really wanted was to be left alone. She was carrying a baby she wasn't sure she was ready for and just needed some breathing room to think things through; to actually wrap her head around the existence of this baby. If they could give her that she'd be the happiest woman on the planet.

It also didn't help that Abby felt she didn't deserve all their attention. She felt guilty for not feeling excited about having a baby. Most women were happy when they got pregnant, were most likely already thinking about the kid's future or thinking of names, but Abby hadn't been doing either. She hadn't even been able to talk to Tony when he brought it up. She'd either change the subject or leave the room.

It wasn't that she didn't want to be a mom. She loved kids and would have loved to see her own running around their backyard, but sometimes she wondered if they were having this baby too soon. It wasn't exactly planned; they had agreed on a year. It hadn't even been a year.

Maybe if she heard the heartbeat, actual proof of her child's life, she'd get excited about being a mommy. It might also help if she sat down and talked to Tony, but he just seemed so excited that she didn't want to bum him out with her negativity.

Abby ran her hands down her face, needing to really get out of her head. She looked up at McGee, who was studying her closely, concern written all over his face

She gave him small smile and said, "I'm fine, McGee."

"You've just been…"

"…acting weird?" she finished and he nodded. "It's just been a weird few weeks."

He opened his mouth to say something else, but Tony's voice interrupted him. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Abby responded with a sigh. She walked into her office to get her purse and coat. As she walked out, towards the door, she glanced at Tim and said, "I'll be back in about an hour. Call me if you find anything."

"Okay," he replied nodding, looking as if he wanted to ask where she was going. She waved and followed Tony out of her office.

**NCIS**

"It's just a routine check-up," her doctor said as he rolled in the ultrasound machine. "We just want to make sure you and the baby are okay. We should also be able to hear the heartbeat."

Both Abby and Tony nodded, watching as the doctor set up the machine. He then proceeded to seek out the baby. Tony knew something was wrong before the doctor could really look at the screen. His gut was churning as his eyes locked onto the screen.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked curiously, obviously picking up on both the men's moods, her eyes locked on the doctor's grim face.

"I don't want to alarm you guys. It could just be the position of the baby," the doctor stated still eyeing the monitor.

"What are you talking about?" Tony demanded ignoring his gut.

"It's just…" the doctor sighed. "I'm not finding the heartbeat."


	55. Fixing It

**A huge, huge, mega huge thanks to my beta 26Hannah26.**

**I am so sorry this is so late. I was in a rut of epic proportions, but I am back now.**

**So thanks for reviewing, alerting, and reading last chapter. You guys are awesome.**

**So, I hope you enjoy this, I do not own these characters, and drop a comment if you can.**

**BYE!**

**NCIS**

Tony was being unnaturally quiet. McGee hated when Tony was quiet because it usually meant something bad had happened, and for them, bad could mean anything. Tim opened his mouth to ask if DiNozzo was okay, but was interrupted by Gibbs saying, "Have you seen Abby?"

The three younger agents looked their boss's way. McGee waited for Tony to say something, knowing he'd most likely know the answer, but the older man just looked back down at his desk, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I-I haven't seen her," McGee finally said. "She left earlier today and…" he looked Ziva's way. She merely shrugged, worry evident in her dark eyes. Both let their eyes settle on Tony, who was still glaring at his desk.

"She went home boss," Tony explained softly, the first words he had spoken since returning to the bullpen.

McGee expected Gibbs to question DiNozzo, figure out why Abby left, but Tim was surprised when his boss nodded and murmured, "Okay." Something flickered across the older man's eyes, but it was gone before McGee could identify it. As Gibbs headed towards his desk, he glanced over at Tony and said, "Head home, DiNozzo."

"I'm fine Gibbs," Tony replied softly, his hands clenching into fists on his desk.

"Tony, it wasn't a suggestion."

"Fine," DiNozzo snapped getting to his feet, pushing his chair away from him. He snatched his bag and coat off the floor and stalked towards the elevator without glancing back.

"Should we…?" McGee questioned halfway to his feet.

"Leave him alone, guys," Gibbs responded quietly. Both younger agents nodded, sharing an uncertain look, both worried for their friends. As Tim lowered himself back into his chair he wondered what exactly had happened between Tony and Abby and was there any way of fixing it?


	56. A Parent's Guilt

**A huge thanks to my beta: 26hannah26**

**I am soooooo sorry this is so late. I started a new story, and with the start of that one I neglected the ones I already had. I am ashamed *averts eyes***

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews last chapter, I hope you guys enjoy this, and I own nothing.**

**Drop a comment if you can**

**NCIS**

Tony pulled into the driveway, turned his car off, but didn't make any attempts to open the door. He wasn't sure he was ready to face Abby, to deal with what had happened today, and he was so close to cracking that talking about it could easily push him over the edge. It was much safer in the car.

Unwillingly, he thought back to the doctor's office. The look of complete sorrow on the doc's face as he explained that twenty-five percent of first pregnancies end in miscarriage left something hollow in the pit of Tony's stomach. He hadn't realized just how much he wanted the baby until it was gone.

Abby had wanted to return to work, but he insisted he take her home. Reluctantly she agreed, but otherwise hadn't spoken a single word to him since. He had even tried calling several times, but his calls kept going to voicemail. A part of DiNozzo felt guilty that he didn't stay home with her, but this wasn't something he wanted to discuss with anyone, much less telling Gibbs just why he wasn't coming back to work, so he returned to work only to be sent home.

_Maybe Gibbs already suspects_, Tony thought for once grateful that his boss was really good at reading people. As long as Gibbs knew, DiNozzo wouldn't have to tell anyone else. No one else had to know that he and Abby had lost their baby.

With a sigh and a quick scrub at his face with his hand, Tony got out of the car and headed towards the front door. He hesitated at the door, drew a few, deep breaths, and finally let himself into the house.

"Abbs," he called, hoping she'd answer him, but was sorely disappointed. He quickly searched the downstairs, but didn't have any luck locating Abby. So, he tried upstairs, finding their bedroom door closed.

"Abby," he said softly, knocking on the door. A sniffle greeted him, and Tony took that as confirmation to go inside. He slowly opened the door, slipping into the room.

Abby sat on the opposite side of the room, her back against the bed, LJ lying next to her. She absentmindedly stroked the dog's fur, staring at the back wall. Tony carefully moved forward, crouching down next to her.

"Abbs," he murmured, resting a hand on her back.

"Why did this happen, Tony?" she asked curiously, still staring at the wall. "I mean, why us? We're good people, right?"

"Yeah," Tony quickly responded, lowering himself to the floor so he was sitting next to her. "Sometimes bad stuff happens. We can't control it."

"Unless one of us did deserve it," Abby whispered as a single tear fell down her cheek. Her mascara had long since washed away, leaving her looking several years younger and more innocent than Tony had ever seen her. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her, but restrained himself when he thought back to what she had just said.

"Neither one of us deserve this, Abby," he said softly, rubbing her back. "No one deserves this."

"How can you know?" Abby demanded, turning to look at Tony, her face awash with guilt. "How can you know this wasn't your f-fault or m-m-mine? M-maybe one o-of us did s-s-something bad."

"Abby, no that's not…" he tried to hug her, but she pushed him away and jumped to her feet, racing into the bathroom. She slammed the door, locking it behind her.


	57. Girl Talk

**A big thanks to my beta: 26hannah26**

**I actually have the rest of this story planned out, so it does have an ending, I just have to get there. As Benny has reminded me on several occasions "This only had to be a oneshot." But, it wasn't and as I said, it has an ending I just have to get there.**

**So, thank you for the reviews last chapter, I do not own these characters, and drop me a comment if you can.**

**See ya!**

**P.S. Next up: McGee and DiNozzo talk :)**

**NCIS**

Abby waited a week before returning to work, despite the fact that she really didn't want to go back. In reality, all she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and cry, but she knew she had to go back to NCIS. She sensed Gibbs knew what happened, but she couldn't be one-hundred percent sure. She'd ask Tony, but a part of her had convinced the rest of her to avoid him. This wasn't his fault, she knew this, and she didn't blame him, but she blamed herself.

It was irrational and stupid, but she couldn't help it. She hadn't been certain about the baby to begin with, almost bordered on not wanting it. She loved kids, really wanted them someday, but it was too soon. They hadn't even reached a year when she found out, but now that it was gone, she felt this crushing loss settling on her, leaving her nearly breathless.

Abby wondered if her negativity killed her baby. Maybe she was being punished for something, something she couldn't control or maybe something she did. Again, it was all irrational thinking, but she couldn't help it.

"Abby," a soft voice said and Abby started, turning to see Ziva standing behind her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Abby replied turning her back on Ziva, gently scrubbing at her eyes. She had stopped wearing mascara until her urge to start crying went away. Though, a part of her was certain the pain would never go away. "What's up?"

"As you know, I am not very good at this," Ziva started as she crossed the room, leaning against Abby's lab table, "but I thought I would ask. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Abby whispered, pretending to type on her computer, avoiding Ziva's eye.

"No it is not," Ziva stated slowly. "Tony has not said more than three words over the past week, you have not been your overly bumpy self, and Tim and I are worried. I also suspect Gibbs is worried, too, but I cannot tell." Abby neglected to answer, so the shorter woman drew in a deep breath and asked, "Is something going on between you and Tony?"

"No," Abby answered too fast, way too fast. "No," she repeated, much slower. "We're fine. We're…" They weren't fine, they were far from fine, and Abby knew she had to talk to someone soon before she exploded. If it had to be someone, she'd prefer Gibbs, but here was Ziva, reaching out, so she nodded and murmured, "We're not fine."

"What happened?"

"I was…" she couldn't do this; couldn't tell Ziva what had been eating away at her for over a week, but she had to tell someone. "I was pregnant, and now I'm not." The look on Ziva's face was expected. Pity mixed with concern with just a touch of sorrow, just enough to make Abby look away, back to her pretend work.

"I am sorry," Ziva said softly.

"It's not your fault," the Goth whispered, feeling a tear roll down her face. "It's no one's fault." _Except mine._

"This is not your fault," Ziva stated and for a second Abby actually thought she read her mind, but she realized the ex-Mossad officer had probably read something on her face. "This stuff just happens. No one…"

"You don't understand, Ziva. You can't understand until you, heaven forbid, lose a baby." Abby sighed, lowering her gaze, "You just don't understand."

"I have not lost a child, that is true, and I do not know how you are feeling, but I do know that this is not your fault. You did not want your baby to die, you did not kill your baby, so how is this your fault?"

"Just leave me alone, Ziva," Abby said moving towards her office.

"Abby, how is this your fault?" Ziva repeated making a grab for the Goth's arm. Abby shook off the grasp, stalked towards her office, and allowed the door to close behind her, sealing it so Ziva couldn't follow her inside.

"This is not your fault," the shorter woman repeated, "but I will leave you alone." Abby waited until Ziva was gone before sliding to the floor, drawing her knees to her chest, and burying her face into her legs. She shouldn't have said anything; she should not have said anything. Where the hell was Gibbs when she needed him?


	58. Guy Talk and Moral Support

**A big thanks to my beta: 26hannah26.**

**Okay, so before you begin there is a bit of McGiva at the end. I regret nothing!**

**So, thanks for the reviews last chapter, you guys are awesome, and I do not own these characters.**

**Leave a comment if you can.**

**NCIS**

The moment Ziva left the bullpen, giving McGee a pointed look as she walked past him, Tim turned to Tony and quietly asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, McGee," Tony replied without looking up from his computer.

"It's just," McGee continued, ignoring the little voice telling him to shut up, "you've been acting different the past few days; quieter, un-Tony like."

"I hadn't noticed," the older man stated, but Tim noticed his fingers had stilled on his keyboard.

"Did something happen?" McGee questioned cautiously. Tony didn't respond, instead he returned to his typing. "B-because if something did, you know, you can talk to me. I-I'll listen and try to help…"

"How very nice of you, but I'm fine," DiNozzo replied sharply, cutting Tim's words off, keeping his eyes on his computer screen.

"Forget it," Tim muttered and returned to his work. He had tried, but if Tony didn't want to talk he wasn't going to force him to talk. "You know," he started as he began typing again, "it wouldn't kill you to reach out once in a while."

A heavy silence fell over the bullpen, and Tim just tried to concentrate on his work. He was unaware that Tony had moved, was standing over him, until he heard the older man say, "You're right."

Tim jumped, his heart thudding against his chest, and slowly looked up. Tony looked like hell, with prominent dark circles under bloodshot, startling green eyes. Something really had the older man down, and McGee felt his stomach knot with worry.

"I should reach out more," DiNozzo continued when Tim neglected to say anything. "So, why not reach out to my bestest buddy Tim?"

"Tony, you don't have to if…"

"No, it's okay," Tony stated leaning over McGee's desk. "What do you want to know? Maybe how I was going to be a father for all of ten minutes? No. How's about the fact that my wife will no longer speak to me? Does that float your boat, Timmy?"

"Tony, I don't…" Tim didn't like where this was heading. He was only trying to help. He didn't mean to piss DiNozzo off, and if what he was saying was true. Then he really shouldn't have butted in. That was Tony and Abby's business. He should have left well enough alone. "Y-you don't…"

"I don't what, McGee? I don't have to reach out more? But I thought you wanted me to reach out. Confide in you. You said you'd listen. So, Timmy, are you going to listen?"

"I shouldn't have said anything," McGee said softly, looking back down at his computer screen. "I was just worried, but…" he sighed, shaking his head. "It wasn't my business."

"You're damn right it wasn't your business, and just because I don't want to share…"

"DiNozzo!" A familiar voice shouted and Tony straightened up, turning his head to see who had called him. Gibbs was standing by the elevator, eyebrows furrowed, watching the two guys cautiously. His blue eyes met DiNozzo's briefly before he said, "With me."

"Yes boss," Tony replied and pushed away from Tim's desk, turned his body the rest of the way around, and followed the older man out of the bullpen and into an elevator. As the doors closed, Ziva appeared from around the corner, her face grave.

"I take it you know," McGee said softly and she nodded. "How's Abs?"

"She is not coping well," Ziva replied leaning against his desk. "Tony?"

"About the same," Tim stated, tucking his lip between his teeth, staring at his desk.

"What do we do?" Ziva questioned curiously.

"There isn't much we can do," McGee replied looking up at her. "Mostly we'd be here for moral support, just in case they need a friend." Though, it seemed Tony just needed to be left alone. Tim shouldn't have said anything; he really shouldn't have said anything.

"That is the last thing Abby wants right now," Ziva said slowly.

"Tony, too," Tim responded grimly. What their friends needed was some support, but both were too stubborn to accept it. A part of McGee hoped Gibbs could fix this; the older man seemed to have a knack for fixing things without even trying.

"Do not worry, moon pie. He will," Ziva commented taking his hand giving it a tight squeeze. He squeezed it back. It used to be creepy, how she knew what he was thinking, but now he was just thankful that she could.


	59. May We Find Closure

**A huge thanks to my beta: 26hannah26**

**Hey guys, I really hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the reviews in the last.**

**Thanks for reading and I own nothing.**

**See ya!**

**NCIS**

The moment the elevator doors closed, Tony figured Gibbs was going to stop it. Instead, he pressed the button for Abby's floor and leaned against the wall. It was a silent ride down, Tony studying the floor, his arms tightly crossed over his chest. He wasn't quite sure what Gibbs' m.o. was, but a gut feeling told him he wasn't going to like it.

When the doors opened, Gibbs stepped off the car, but Tony stayed in his corner. He knew he was acting childish, but Gibbs couldn't fix everything, despite what Abby believed.

DiNozzo probably would have stayed in the elevator indefinitely had Gibbs not given him a sharp look. With a heavy sigh, Tony pushed away from the wall and slowly followed his boss towards Abby's lab.

Abby was sitting on the floor of her office, back against the glass door, knees drawn to her chest, her shoulders heaving. Tony's first instinct was to go to her. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and reassure her everything was okay, but his feet wouldn't move any further than her lab's doorway.

Gibbs left his side as he crossed the room, knocking gently on the glass. Abby jumped, whirling around to look up at the older man. She ran a hand across her puffy, red eyes and pushed herself to her feet, allowing the door to slide open.

"G-Gibbs, what…?" she started, her breath hitching. "I-I don't…" She sniffed once, rubbing at her eyes again. Tony could tell she was trying to fight her tears, a rarity for her, and he knew she was losing badly. She was going to break, he just knew it. He also knew he should be over there, comforting her, but he still couldn't bring himself to move.

When she eventually broke, Tony damn near broke with her. One moment she's trying her hardest to stay strong, and the next she whispered, "I lost it." She then threw her arms around Gibbs' neck and burst into tears.

He wasn't sure if it was the sight of her crying, or how defeated her admission sounded, but something seemed to snap inside Tony. White, hot anger rolled through his gut and he slammed his fist into a wall. Cradling his throbbing hand, Tony collapsed to the floor, his vision blurring.

"You aren't the only one who lost the baby, Abby," he hissed glaring at the floor. He knew both Gibbs and Abby were staring at him, no doubt shocked by his sudden outburst. He was, too, if he really thought about it.

"Tony," Abby said softly and soon she was kneeling next to him, wrapping her arms around him. "I-I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked listlessly, his anger leaving just as quickly as it appeared. "You couldn't control what happened."

"B-but you're right. I-it i-i-isn't _just_ m-me who lost..." her breath hitched again. "I-I wasn't sure I wanted it," she continued sniffing, a few of her hot tears dripping down his neck. "A-and n-n-now I f-f-feel so guilty…"

Tony looked up at Abby, studying her pale face. With the obvious exception, it would explain the way she had been acting. He knew she needed him to say he didn't blame her, and he didn't. This wasn't her fault, it wasn't anybody's fault. Stuff like this just happened sometimes.

He pushed her dark hair out of her eyes and said, "I don't blame you."

"Y-you should," she whispered, averting her eyes from his. "I-I feel l-like such a bad person." She sniffed as more tears rolled down her face. "M-maybe if…"

Gently, Tony moved her face so their eyes met, and lightly kissed her. "This was not your fault," he murmured slowly, making sure she heard each word. "You did not kill our baby."

For a split second, Abby looked like she was going to disagree with him, but her words were cut off when Gibbs crouched down next to them and said, "He's right, Abbs."

She sniffed again, nodded her head, and buried her face in Tony's shoulder again. They weren't magically better, not by a long shot, but in time they would eventually be all right.

Tony met Gibbs' eyes, giving him a silent 'thank you.' The older man merely nodded before pushing himself to his feet and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.


	60. Good News and Bad News

**A huge thanks to my beta: 26hannah26.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, you guys are awesome, and I'll catch ya in the next.**

**I own nothing.**

**See ya**

**NCIS**

"Did you get it?" Tony asked the moment McGee and Ziva stepped off the elevator. The latter walked around the boys, fighting a smile, and headed towards her desk.

"Good morning to you too, Tony," Tim retorted moving around the older man, heading towards his own desk.

"Did you get it?" DiNozzo repeated as he quickly followed the younger guy. "Please tell me you got it? I asked you to get it, and you said you could. I swear, if you didn't I'll…"

"Tony, relax, I got it," McGee said turning to face his friend, a smirk on his face. "It'll be at your place tonight."

"Good," Tony replied moving away from McGee. "That's great. Thanks Tim."

"Hey, I said I'd get it, and I did," Tim responded softly, giving Tony a small smile. "It's called trust, DiNozzo."

"I just want tonight to be perfect," Tony stated sitting in his seat. "It's our one year anniversary, and since the baby…"

"I promise, Tony, it will be," McGee said slowly.

"What else do you have planned, you know, besides that?" Ziva asked curiously, leaning back in her chair.

"Dinner where we had our first date, a bit of dancing, and then…" he gestured with his hand, indicating what he had been waiting for all week.

"I'm surprised you did not plan a trip," Ziva stated conversationally.

"I thought about it. You know, heading back to the hotel we had our honeymoon, but it's just been a crazy few…" Tony's phone rang, cutting him off. He made to pick it up, but the elevator doors opened and Gibbs stepped out, announcing, "Gear up, we've got a dead marine."

Letting the call go to voicemail, Tony scrambled from his seat, collected his stuff, and followed Tim and Ziva towards the elevators, Gibbs stepping in right behind him.

**NCIS**

Abby knew Tony had something big planned tonight. He had been antsy through dinner, cut their dancing short, and seemed to be hovering between the speed limit and sixty-five. She liked seeing him this excited, and she hoped he was more excited by the news she had; it was an anniversary gift they both could share after everything that had happened.

When Tony pulled into their driveway, Abby felt her jaw drop. McGee stood on the back of Gibbs' pickup truck, putting the final touches on an old movie projector. Abby turned to Tony, giving him a curious look, and he grinned and said, "I got McGee to track down the original Bride of Frankenstein film reel. It was the first movie we watched when I…"

"I remember," she whispered giving him a quick kiss. "And I love it." His grin widened, and he put an arm around her, pulling her into his side.

As the movie began, Abby wondered when the best time to tell him her news would be; she didn't want to say it too soon, virtually taking him out of the movie, but she didn't want to say it too late either, making him think she was hiding it from him out of fear that they could very well be repeating a few months ago. She had tried very hard not to think like that herself; she didn't need Tony thinking like that, too.

She opted to wait until the movie was over, letting Tony have his moment before she had hers. For a while they sat in silence, watching the movie. Twice Tony's cell phone rang, but he was too engrossed in the film to hear it.

When it ended, Abby gave Tony another quick kiss before getting out of the car to thank McGee. Tim gave her a sheepish grin, told her not to mention it, and then handed over a card from both him and Ziva.

"Happy anniversary," he said softly, and she thanked him by kissing his cheek.

"Making moves on my wife, McTimmy," Tony stated jokingly, coming up behind Abby and putting his arms around her waist.

"I have my own, thank you," McGee retorted grinning. He then turned to Gibbs' truck. "I should get the projector and Gibbs' truck back before it gets too late. See ya at Sam's party tomorrow."

"Bye McGee," Tony and Abby said together. He waved and got in the truck.

They waited until they saw headlights before heading inside. Abby knew she had to share her news eventually, so she opened her mouth to tell him, but heard herself say, "Your phone rang while we were watching the movie." _What?_ What was she doing? Why didn't she tell him?

"Oh," he said taking it out of his pocket. "I didn't even hear it."

"Yeah," she replied softly. She had to tell him, this was big, and she couldn't let her fears talk her out of it. So, she took a deep breath, and tried again. "Tony, I..."

"What?" He was half listening, too busy calling up his voicemail.

"I wanted to tell you…"

"Yeah." Still he had half an ear on her, the other half on his phone.

"I'm pregnant," Abby stated excitedly, but she could tell he didn't hear her. His eyebrows were furrowed, sorrow washing across his face seconds before it went blank again. "What's wrong?" she whispered, her voice full of concern.

"My dad died."


	61. Remembering Senior

**A huge thanks to my beta: 26hannah26.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, you guys are awesome, and I'll catch ya in the next.**

**I own nothing.**

**See ya**

**NCIS**

His dad was gone; dead. Senior had wanted to spend Thanksgiving with Tony and Abby, had even booked a plane ticket in advance, but wouldn't be using it now. His father's girlfriend had been trying to call him, to let him know, but between the case and his anniversary Tony had kept missing her calls. He hated that he had to find out over an answering machine.

It took a few days before he could fly back to New York to meet his father's 'lady friend.' He wasn't even aware his father had been seeing anyone, and it was weird to meet the woman for the first time at a funeral home.

Abby, being her usually bubbly self (though in condensed form since she was throwing up every few hours and upset over Senior's death), offered the older woman as much comfort as she could while trying to keep close to Tony. He had a feeling she was waiting for him to break, but the problem was he wasn't sure he could break. He hadn't really gotten along with his father, not since his mother died, and now they never, really would. As much as their relationship had improved, Tony always knew he could have done more, but so could Senior. It was a never ending cycle with them, or, well, it used to be; now there was just him.

It was times like these that he was glad he had Abby. She was his rock, the one constant in his life, and he planned to keep her as safe as he could; her and their baby. As much as he missed their first child, would always wonder what it would be like (even years after its death), he was excited about the new baby, too. Too bad his excitement was trumped by the sorrow that came with losing his father.

He and his father's girlfriend put together a halfway decent funeral both opting to have Senior buried next to Tony's mother. She had said it would only be fair, that that was what Senior wanted all along, and Tony agreed. Next to booze and women, Tony's mother was the love of Senior's life.

His whole team attended the funeral, along with Jimmy, Ducky, Breena, and baby Sam. Tony looked around at his friends, his family, and he knew that he wasn't alone; not really. They'd rally around him, be there for him, and for that he was extremely grateful to them. There were no words to tell them this, but he knew that they understood.

After the funeral, Tony and Abby headed back to their hotel. Ziva and McGee had the room next to theirs and Jimmy and Breena were across the hall. The foursome had visited for a while; wanting Tony to know they were there for him.

Tony spent the first half of their visit reliving old stories about his father, torn between hating the man and loving him. They had more bad times than good, but every so often there was a gem in the pile of crap that was his childhood.

By the time his friends had left, Tony was visited out and just wanted to go to bed. He was lying on his back, eyes closed, when he felt the bed dip. He opened one eye, watching as Abby settled down next to him, placing her head on his chest. He put his arms around her, closing his eye again.

"I've been thinking," she said softly, burrowing her head deeper into his chest.

"That's never good," he replied quietly, and she lightly elbowed his side. "What were you thinking about?"

"I want to name our baby after our parents," she replied slowly. "Anthony Jacob for a boy or Gloria Margaret for a girl; you know, for the people he or she will never get to meet."

Tony was quiet for a moment, thinking over what she wanted, and then nodded and said, "I'd like that." He laughed once, shaking his head.

"What?"

"It's just, when I was younger, I vowed never to name a kid after me or my father," he replied quietly. "I guess his death…" Tony trailed off, scrunching his eyes up. "I'm gonna miss him, Abbs," he whispered tightening his hold on her.

"I know," she replied kissing his cheek. "I know you will."


	62. Anthony Jacob DiNozzo

**Thanks to Hannah, again.**

**There is only one more chapter left.**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**NCIS**

They prepared for the birth by going to too many Lamaze classes, baby proofing too much of the house, and taking LJ to several different obedience training classes. By the time Abby's due date drew close, they were ready for anything. Or, well, almost anything.

"I can't wait, Tony," Abby exclaimed clutching her stomach, checking her watch. "This baby is coming now whether I want it to or not."

"I know," he said softly, glancing at his own watch. "I'll get Ducky."

"What? No, I'm not having our baby in autopsy," Abby balked giving him a harried look.

"It's the only option, Abbs," Tony said shrugging, not liking the idea any better than she did. "I'm so sorry."

With a heavy sigh, she nodded and they hurried down to autopsy as fast as Abby could go. Ducky and Jimmy were doing paper work when they burst in, and they were quick to jump into action when Abby explained what was going on.

As she was helped onto an autopsy table, Tony texted McGee and told him to get Gibbs and Ziva and get their asses down there. He then moved across the room, standing next to Abby's head. "This is going to be a _great _story to tell," he commented with a smile.

"Shut up," she replied glaring at him.

"Just trying to break the tension," he retorted but shut his mouth afterwards.

"Okay Abigail, it looks like you're almost ready to push," Ducky said as Jimmy called for an ETA on the ambulance.

"Great," she said with very little enthusiasm. Having a baby in a morgue was the last thing either parent wanted, but Ducky was the most qualified and there was just no more time to wait.

By the time the others arrived, it was time for Abby to push. Ducky had had Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee stand outside, nominating Jimmy to be his 'nurse.' Jimmy wasn't happy with the terminology, but didn't complain too much when Abby started swearing at him.

Tony was certain Abby was going to break his fingers, her hand wrapped around his in a vice like grip. He wasn't aware she knew some of those words, but didn't make any comments about it. He had read up on delivering babies, and if he had to push a ten pound, goo ball out of his body he wouldn't be Mr. Sunshine, either.

"One more push, Abigail," Ducky announced after a while.

"It's not coming out!" Abby wailed hanging her head. "Just leave it in there!"

"One more, Abby, I promise," Ducky retorted giving her a kind smile. She sighed, but nodded and did as she was asked. "And it's… excuse me, he's out." It was quiet for a moment, as Ducky cleared the airway, but finally a wail filled the room.

"Here you are," Ducky said handing the baby over to Abby, just as the EMTs rushed into the room.

"Right on time, lads," the older man stated stepping aside so they could get to work.

**NCIS**

"Anthony Jacob DiNozzo," Abby said to her baby, looking up at her family from her hospital bed. "Meet your family." She pointed to Tim and Ziva first, "That's your Auntie Ziva and Uncle Timmy." The baby's green eyes settled on the two for a moment, almost as if he was listening to Abby. "And that," she continued, pointing at Jimmy and Breena, "is you Auntie Breena and Uncle Jimmy."

"I am your Uncle Ducky," Ducky said stepping forward, "and when you're older, I will tell you about the time I met your mother and father."

Abby smiled, letting her eyes settle on Gibbs. "And that's Gibbs," she whispered, looking down at her son. "He's the person you go to when you can't come to me or Daddy. He'll help you no matter what, right Gibbs?"

"That's right, Abbs," Gibbs replied with a small smile.

"They are the most important people in our lives, TJ," Abby murmured giving her baby's forehead a small kiss, "just like you are the most important person in our lives." She glanced over at Tony and he gave her a quick kiss.

"Now all you need is a girlfriend," Tony stated glancing up at McGee and Ziva. "Any chance…?"

"No DiNozzo," Tim and Ziva said together shaking their heads.

"It was worth a shot."


	63. A McNozzo Wedding

**Thank you 26hannah26 :)**

**NCIS**

**22 years later…**

"I'm a little nervous," TJ said looking himself over in the mirror. "Are you sure I look alright?"

"You look fine, TJ," Abby replied giving him a smile. "And Tali will think so, too."

"I can't believe I am doing this," he stated fixing his tie for the third time. "Were you this nervous when you married Dad?"

"Yep," she responded nodding her head. "It's not worth it if you aren't a little nervous."

"Thanks Mom," he said giving her a quick hug.

"Anytime," she responded hugging him back. "I should go; it's almost time," she said breaking the hug. "You'll be great." Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, Abby hurriedly rushed out of the room, nearly running into Ziva in the hallway.

"Hey," she said with a smile, meeting Ziva's dark eyes. "How's Tali?"

"Nervous, pacing, talking a mile a minute just like her father," Ziva replied with a smile. "Tim's with her, but he's about as nervous as she is, and Tony is not helping…"

"He's just excited, Z," Abby muttered chuckling. "It's not every day a McGee marries a DiNozzo."

"I am just glad that she is happy," Ziva said slowly. "As is Tim, once he wraps his head around what is happening. You would think he would have done this when they started dating."

"Oh, you know men, they don't face what's coming until it's standing right in front of them." The women shared a quick laugh as they headed down the stairs and towards Abby's backyard. "Did you make sure Jimmy…?"

"He's ready, Abby," Ziva stated reassuringly. "He even prepared a speech in honor of Ducky."

"That's good," Abby responded with a smile, stopping just outside the door. The yard was done up in yellows and blues, Tali picking the colors of the main characters' shirts in Star Trek. Abby knew letting McGee procreate was a bad idea.

With a small chuckle, she headed towards her seat, noticing Jimmy's son Sam talking quietly to her middle child Jet. Tony hadn't wanted to name any of their kids after Gibbs, already stating that they had a _dog_ named after him, but Abby had been too stubborn to give up on the idea, so they compromised.

Across the lawn Delia Palmer was helping Rivka McGee fix a few flowers that had fallen down, both laughing at whatever Zach McGee had said while he leaned against the fence, talking to Gibbs. Even though the man was nearing seventy-five, Abby knew he could still kick ass. He was the best grandfather ever; even if he wouldn't fully accept the title. Abby shook her head, looking away from them, her eyes settling on Jet and Sam again.

"Are you ogling my sister, Palmer," Jet said softly, glancing at the back of the yard where Glory DiNozzo talked to Breena. "What did I say about that?"

"Never do it when you're around," Sam retorted with a grin, and Jet snorted, lightly punching his arm.

Abby sighed, heading towards her seat while Ziva took her own. She sat down just as Tony wandered out into the yard, heading towards her. "So, I'm fairly certain McGee wants to kill me. My work here is done."

"Tony," Abby said softly, giving him a smile. "You shouldn't rub it in his face. He's already freaked out as it is that his oldest is getting married."

"To a DiNozzo," Tony commented with a smile. "A McNozzo wedding."

"A McNozzo wedding," Abby repeated nodding. "I think that has a nice ring to it."

**NCIS**

It was some time later, after the wedding and while the guests were mingling, that Tony and Abby found themselves on the dance floor. They swayed back and forth to the music, in their own little world.

"I love you," Tony said softly, giving her a long, slow kiss.

"Love you, too," she replied against his lips. And she did; there was no one else out there for her, no one she'd rather be with. They had a great life, three wonderful children, and a kick ass family. It was hard to believe it all started in her lab, over two decades ago.

"What possessed you to ask me out in the first place?" she asked softly, suddenly. She could tell she took him by surprise when he looked up into his green eyes.

"You want an honest answer?" he responded curiously, after a moment's pause.

"Yes," she replied nodding.

"Palmer bet me I wouldn't do it," he said with a smile.

For a second she was speechless, but finally she chuckled, shaking her head. "Well," Abby started, giving him another kiss, "I'm glad he did, Mr. DiNozzo."

"Me, too, Ms. Scuito," he replied as they continued to dance.

**The End…**

**NCIS**

**This is it. I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, favorited, and stuck with this to the end. I also want to thank my beta 26hannah26 for sticking with me for over a year. She's awesome and if you have time check out her stuff.**

**This originally started out as a stupid bet between Benny and I, and it really only had to be a one-shot, but as Benny said 'I don't do things halfway.' I am actually proud of this story, but am also glad it's done.**

**So, thanks again for reading, you guys are incredibly awesome, and I can't wait to see you guys in the next story.**

**I do not own anything.**

**SEE YA!**


End file.
